3 temps, 2 hommes, 1 amour
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: REEDIT! Quand Harry se fait prédire son avenir et qu'il ne doit rien changer des futurs évènements sinon ce sera pire... Il ne peut concevoir ce que Trelawney lui raconte... Lui? et Snape? Voici cette histoire touchante.
1. Ton inévitable futur

Salut, voici une fic que j'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps, mais je l'adore et je suis certaine que plein de gens ne l'ont pas lue... Alors je l'ai RÉ-ÉDITÉ pour qu'elle soit encore plus charmante. Plus de mots, moins de fautes, des phrases changées... Bref, un peu mieux et plus sentimentale aussi.

Persos pas à moi. tous à mamzelle JKR

Note de l'auteure: RÉ Mineur!

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 1 Ton inévitable futur_

Harry Potter, seul avec le professeur Trelawney à la suite d'un cours dans lequel elle lui avait dit qu'un futur prometteur approchait pour lui, attendait qu'elle lui raconte un peu plus en lui prédisant ce qui allait se produire.

-J'ai des doutes face à vos prédictions, vous savez. Ce n'est pas que vous êtes mauvaise, mais pas beaucoup de ce que vous m'avez prédit n'est arrivé et je...

-Ooooohhh, mais je vois... Je vois... Je vois un grand évènement approcher... Quelque chose qui changera ton destin et ouvrira ton esprit... Quelque chose qui changera la perception de ton cœur et tes sentiments... Une chose qui ne risque pas de te plaire et c'est pour cela que je ne dois pas t'en parler... Sinon tu essaieras de changer le cours des évènements et ce n'est pas une chose à faire, crois-moi. Dit-elle en faisant toute sorte de figures avec de grands yeux.

-Mais dites-moi, vous savez très bien que je suis sensé et que je ne prendrai aucun risque. Lui dit Harry, mais il savait très bien que si son futur ne lui plaisait pas, il allait tout faire pour éviter ce qu allait ce produire.

Le professeur pris place en face d'Harry et le fixa très sérieusement.

-Harry... Je ne veux en AUCUN cas que tu m'interrompes... Cela est très important, je ne dois rien oublier sinon tu risques de ne pas vivre les bonnes choses et si ton futur est changé par ta faute, les choses risquent de TRÈÈÈS mal tourner. Promets-moi de ne rien changer à ce que je vais t'avouer, de ne rien faire Harry.

-Je vous le promets.

-Harry, ton futur te semblera horrible vu d'ici, mais je t'assure que tu t'y feras, que ta perception changera et que tu seras content plus tard. Pour le moment, tu me diras que c'est impossible, que tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, que tu préfèrerais te jeter en bas de la tour la plus haute de l'école plutôt que de vivre ce qui s'en vient, mais par pitié, ne fais rien, fais simplement écouter. Dis-toi que plus tard tu comprendras et que ta façon de voir les choses aura évoluée.

Harry s'impatientait et voulait qu'elle commence à lui raconter son futur, il avait bien tenu compte de ses avertissements.

-Installes-toi confortablement dans le sofa si tu veux car ce sera long, très long, nous en avons pour toute la soirée, toute la nuit peut-être.

-Bien, n'oubliez rien surtout, je veux tout savoir, tout les détails. Dit Harry, soudainement intéressé parce qu'il allait entendre.

Il prit place bien confortablement, thé en main et couverture à ses côtés pour s'y blottir à son aise.

-Ça commencera Demain matin. Tu ne t'en rendra pas compte, mais ça commencera demain.

-Je ne m'en rendrai pas compte? Mais vous me le dites à l'instant! Comment...

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Alors comme je disais, tout commencera demain avec toi faisant une bourde.

-Quelle bourde?

-J'y viens, j'y viens, ne parle pas autant.

-Désolé. Fit Harry en prenant une gorgée de thé.

-Tu te lèveras de ton lit, comme d'habitude, tu iras dans la salle de bain et prendras ta douche comme tu le fais toujours.

-Vous me voyez?

-J'évite de m'engouffrer dans ce détail d'accord?

-Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Répondit Harry un peu gêné de savoir que Trelawney pouvait le voir sous l'eau.

-En sortant, et là est l'élément déclencheur, tu iras te sécher et regarderas ton horaire de la journée. Tu le fera tomber sur le sol et en te penchant pour le ramasser, tu tomberas dessus et le déchireras...

-Je vais me faire mal?

-Non, rassures-toi, mais il te sera impossible de savoir quel cours tu auras pour débuter la journée.

-Vous pourriez me l dire! Ou Ron ou Hermione m'aideront!

-Non, hélas, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, sinon ça changera tout.

-Mais en me racontant tout ça, vous prenez le risque de tout changer!

-Oui, mais cela fait partie de ton aventure, que je te raconte justement.

-Je vois.

-Alors tu chercheras la deuxième copie de ton horaire, mais ne le trouveras point. Tu n'iras donc pas à ton premier cours à cause de cela et devras attendre au deuxième, car Ron et toi auront ce cours en commun. Il te guidera pour ceci, mais tu n'aura pas la chance d'y aller avec lui...

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que le professeur du cours que tu auras été absent te convoquera pour avoir la raison de cette absence. Tu resteras dans sa classe pour reprendre le cours et devras décaler tout les autres à cause de cela.

Harry cherchait qui était assez méchant pour lui faire une telle chose.

-Autant te le dire Harry, c'est Severus Snape. Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. -Et il ne sera pas très gentil en te faisant reprendre le cours. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Pour faire changement! S'exclama Harry.

-Tu ne rateras pas le cours reprit, c'est-à-dire le mélange qu'il te fera reprendre, mais en rangeant les ingrédients, tu en fera tomber un peu sur le sol, n'essaies pas d'y penser, c'est inévitable. Il se fâchera et te donnera une retenue supplémentaire pour le lendemain soir.

-C'est bien ma veine! Dit-il, découragé.

-Après demain, ta journée se déroulera normalement; Tu apprendras qu'un couple s'est formé au sein de ton groupe d'amis et tu te diras pour toi-même qu'ils ont de la chance, que tu aimerais bien avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie et tu y penseras jusqu'à l'heure de ta retenue, dans laquelle tu maudira Snape avec tout ton cœur et toute ton énergie.

-Classique. Commenta le jeune homme en souriant du coin de la bouche, ironiquement.

-En entrant, tu auras un accueil plutôt froid de la part de celui-ci. Il te désignera un bureau auquel t'assoir, ce que tu feras sans dire un mot, attendant de recevoir ta punition, injuste d'après toi.

-C'est que, c'est toujours injuste!

-En fait, ces retenues et pertes de points sont bien justifiées, tu t'en rendras compte dans quelques années, c'est pour forger ta personnalité trop... Comment dire... Faible.

-Je ne suis pas faible! Cria-t-il.

-Attends, plus tard tu verras qu'il avait bien raison. Seul lui a décidé de prendre l'initiative de t'aider de ce côté-là et pour une raison bien précise, mais je te dirai cela un peu plus tard.

-Plus tard ce soir? Ou plus tard, vraiment plus tard?

-Plus tard ce soir, sois patient.

-Je ne fais que ça, être patient! S'énerva-t-il.

-Je poursuis, ou tu vas me couper sans arrête comme tu semble si bien le faire? Demanda Trelawney.

-Désolé, poursuivez. Dit-il, un peu embarrassé de s'énerver pour rien à toutes les phrases de la professeure.

-Tu auras des problèmes à répondre aux questions sur le questionnaire qu'il te donnera à remplir, mais tu essayeras de cacher ta situation. Malheureusement, il t'apercevra et ira se pencher au-dessus de ton épaule pour constater que tu n'auras répondu qu'à une seule question et qu'en plus, la réponse que tu auras écrite s'avèrera fausse.

-Que se passera-t-il ensuite? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Il t'aidera à le faire, question par question, essayant de te mettre mal à l'aise pour que tu répondes plus vite et plus précisément. Il sait très bien que la nervosité aide beaucoup dans ton cas.

-Pour le savoir, il le sait!

-À la première question, tu lui donneras une autre réponse que celle que tu auras écrite en premier, mais elle sera aussi incorrecte. Severus ne s'énervera pas, mais fermera les yeux en signe de désespoir face à la situation. Il passera son bras au-dessus de ton épaule depuis derrière et ira pointer la dite question en te demandant de bien réfléchir, de te souvenir du moment ou tu as fait tomber un ingrédient le soir précédent, de la réaction que le produit a eu en touchant le sol. Là, tu lui répondras correctement et il te sourira du coin de la bouche, l'air satisfait que tu aies enfin compris. Il te félicitera d'une façon que tu n'aimeras pas comme il le fait toujours, une pointe de sarcasme au visage.

-Je ne suis pas surpris d'entendre cela, c'est toujours comme ça que cela se passe; J'y trouve jamais l'occasion de paraître bien à ses yeux, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien d'après lui et quand je réussi quelque chose, c'est soit de la chance, soit le hasard! Ironisa-t-il en se grattant le front, tenant toujours sa tasse de thé qui devenait froid dans l'autre main.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas contre toi Harry, à vrai dire, c'e n'est pas du tout contre toi. Cet homme a eu un passé difficile et il ne veut pas que cela se reproduise pour toi, il veut que tu sois plus fort que lui ne l'a été. Je le comprends dans un sens, même si moi, je suis incapable d'être aussi stricte que lui. Penses à cela quand, selon toi, il ne sera pas gentil. Ce qu'il détesterait, c'est de te voir souffrir autant que lui, je crois. Si c'est vrai, il ne l'admettra jamais, bien sûre.

-Et ensuite, que se passera-t-il? Demanda le jeune homme, maintenant impatient d'en savoir plus sur sa future mésaventure.

-Pour le reste du devoir, il sera derrière toi à lire la moindre de tes réponses, guettant minutieusement ta main écrire. Tu feras une autre erreur qu'il ne manquera pas de souligner avec toute son adresse. Il prendra ta main dans la sienne et guidera ta plume afin que tu écrives la bonne réponse, te l'expliquera ensuite.

-Va-t-il serrer ma main fortement? Autoritairement?

-Non, il ne te fera pas mal si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, juste assez pour te faire écrire. Il attendra quelques secondes que ta main se détende, sachant très bien que tu auras une crainte et forcera à peine tes mouvements. Tu suivras sa main sans même activer la tienne, Severus sait comment utiliser ses mains, il n'est pas maître des potions pour rien, sois-en certain!

-Mais pourquoi tout ces détails sur ses gestes? Venez-en donc aux faits! Dit Harry.

-Malheureusement, j'en suis aux faits, c'est pourquoi je te raconte avec autant de détails. C'est un peu pour te préparer à ce qui sera bientôt dit, pour ne pas que tu aies un choc.

-Un choc? Ça concerne Snape?

-Oui... Entre autre.

-Quoi? Dites-moi! Il va me tuer hein? C'est ça? Oh je vais mourir... encore! Dit-il ironiquement.

-Mais non rappelles-toi... Je t'ai dit: Je vois un grand évènement s'approcher... Quelque chose qui changera ta perception et ouvrira ton esprit... Quelque chose qui changera ton cœur, tes sentiments... Alors non, tu ne seras pas tué! Dit-elle dans un sérieux qui tuait, lui.

-Mes sentiments... Mon cœur... Continuez s'il vous plaît.

-À... À la fin du devoir... Severus... Severus t'offrira... Il t'offrira un... Un livre aux pages vierges.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi Snape m'offrirait-il quelque chose? Demanda Harry en ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Il dira que c'est pour y noter vos procédures de fabrication de potion.

-Ah, je m'en doutais bien aussi!

-Quand tu feuilletteras le livre, à la fin de celui-ci, sur la dernière page, sera écrit un mot de sa part.

-Quoi? Veuillez étudier monsieur Potter? Tenta Harry d'un sourire moqueur.

-Heu, non pas vraiment et là est le choc, c'est pour cela qu'avant, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions...

-Allez-y, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher!

-Tu penses aimer une jeune demoiselle? Dis-moi?

-Bien sûre, comme tous les garçons de mon âge.

-Tu aimerais te marier avec une fille et fonder une famille, bref, tout ce qui va avec?

-Absolument.

-Harry, tu souhaites une vie normale depuis toujours et tu pries pour que ta vie future soit comme toutes les autres?

-Heu... Oui, bien entendu!

-Et bien dis-toi que ce n'est pas près d'arrivé...

Il ouvrit les yeux grands comme la mer.

-Quand tu liras le message à la dernière page de ton livre, Severus aura déjà touché ta peau...

-Je ne vois pas le problème... Dit Harry en s'imaginant Snape le pousser en presse pour qu'il sorte de la classe. -Il me touche toujours pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi?

-Bah, il me déteste, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin il me semble. Répondit-il, sûr de lui.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ce serait?

-Ce que se serait de quoi?

-D'aimer un homme?

-Vous êtes folle ma parole! Cela ne m'est jamais passé par l'esprit non! Dit-il en s'agitant un peu.

-Calmes-toi Harry, ce n'est qu'une question et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne sortira d'ici!

-Vous me faites terriblement peur avec toutes vos questions! À croire que vous êtes persuadée que Snape est amoureux de moi ou quelque chose du genre! Pouffa-t-il.

Trelawney n'osa aucune expression distincte.

-Quoi? C'est ça?

-Pas nécessairement Harry, mais quand tu liras le message sur la page, tu comprendras ce que Severus veut en te touchant cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux et la bouche, inquiet.

-De derrière toi, pendant que tu liras la note... Et bien heu... Il va mettre sa main sur ta nuque.

-Pour m'étrangler c'est certain!

-Non, pas exactement... Tu sursauteras, mais tu n'oseras pas le regarder en face parce qu'il sera en train de...

-En train de quoi, professeur?

-De... Bref de te démontrer de l'affection...

-De me caresser???

-En d'autres mots, oui. Répondit la professeure, embarrassée et prête pour la réaction d'Harry.

Celui-ci éclata de rire, plié en deux sur le sofa à presque pleurer tellement il se bidonnait.

-Si je m'attendais à ça... Après m'avoir prédit ma mort à six reprises, c'est la plus grosse connerie que vous puissiez m'annoncer!! Rit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Tu verras bien, demain, quand tu auras ta retenue... Examines bien chacun des évènements!

-HAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHH AHAHA! Snape en amour avec moi! HAHAHAHA HAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! C'est l'homme le plus viril de toute cette foutue école et vous voulez me faire croire que c'est une péda... Un gai? HAHAHAH HAAHHA HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAH!

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

-NON HAHAHAHA HAHAHAH NON HAHAHHA NON!!!!! Je veux la suite HAHAHAHAH Et HAHAHAHA en détail!!! HAHAHAH!!!

La professeure continua en évitant de s'occuper de l'étudiant qui riait littéralement d'elle...

-Tu vas enfin le regarder pour être bien certain que c'est lui qui se trouve derrière toi. C'est à ce moment qu'il te lancera un vrai sourire et tu lui répondras en lui souriant aussi. Sa main glissera doucement vers ton épaule et il te tournera face à lui. Une fois ses deux mains sur tes épaules, il en posera une sur ta joue, toujours en souriant et te rapprochera un peu de lui, mais sans te coller à lui parce qu'il ne sera pas certain de ce que tu ressens pour lui à ce moment...

-Ce que je ressens pour lui?! Mais je le déteste ce n'est pas compliqué!

-... Quand tu reprendras ton sérieux et que tu colleras ton torse sur le sien, il comprendra et alors il descendra une main sur ta hanche et fera glisser l'autre derrière ta tête en caressant les cheveux à la base. Tu ressentiras une vague de chaleur brûlante, ne sachant pas si cela est de la peur, de l'envie ou du malaise. Sa figure se rapprochera de la tienne avec une lenteur remarquée, mais tu ne bougeras pas, attendant de voir s'il osera le faire et aussi parce que tu seras vraiment trop timide. Il froncera les sourcils et cela te fera sourire un peu plus, ce qui va l'inciter à toucher ta bouche de la sienne...

-Dites, on ne va pas le faire... Vous savez de quoi je parle... C'est une vraie blague tout ça!

-Tu veux la suite ou non?

-Je veux savoir, continuez pour voir. Dit un Harry plein de nervosité.

-Enfin il posera sa bouche tout contre la tienne et tu sentiras sa langue essayer de se glisser entre tes lèvres. Doucement, tu entrouvriras celles-ci et fermeras tes yeux, passant tes mains dans le dos du professeur Snape pour le serrer, sentir sa chaleur et...

-Passez ces détails-là!

-Ça devient plus explicite tu sais...

-Justement, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça pour ce soir! Dit-il en se levant.

-Merci de m'éviter de raconter cela.

- Bah, je n'en crois pas un mot de toute façon. Répondit le jeune sorcier.

-Bonne nuit, jeune Harry... Sois prêt et surtout n'essaies pas de changer le cours des choses, sinon ce sera pire que pire pour toi... Et pour lui encore bien pire.

-C'est ça, bonne nuit. Dit-il en claquant la porte pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

Une fois arrivé, il se coucha sans rien dire, pensant à ce que lui avait raconté Trelawney.

-Elle est vraiment impossible! Furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil profond et réparateur...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Ah non sept heures! Vite à la douche! S'énerva Harry en voyant l'heure.

Il se doucha à toute vitesse, oubliant des coins bien évidement, se sécha et prit son horaire de la journée, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil...

-AÏE! Cria-t-il en tombant sur le sol, pas encore habillé.

Il venait de tomber en plein sur son horaire de cours...

-Putain ce n'est pas ma journée j'le sens! Ron t'as vu la copie de mon horaire que j'avais épinglé sur le mur?

-Non, désolé.

-Eh merde! Dit Harry.

Il se rappela de la veille passée avec Trelawney...

Eh merde! Jura-t-il encore avant d'aller s'habiller.

-À SUIVRE-

Bon, pour celles qui connaissaient la fic, elle sera peut-être plus amusante à lire!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	2. Fais face à ton destin

Un autre chapitre pour vous!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

Note de l'auteure : Hahhahahaha!

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 2 Fais face à ton destin_

C'est alors qu'Harry se souvint des évènements à venir et vraiment, il n'avait aucune envie de voir les prédictions du professeur Trelawney se réaliser! Il s'Habilla à la hâte, trouva sa deuxième copie d'horaire et oui, il y avait bien inscrit Potions en première période. Devait-il se rendre à son cours de potions et ne pas faire face à son destin? Ou devait-il ne pas y aller et essayer d'éviter ce qui allait arriver? Dure question, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. L'idée d'un Snape essayant de le séduire ne lui plaisait guère, mais le fait que cela devienne pire s'il désobéissait ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Harry ne voulait surtout pas en parler à quiconque, question de fierté. Il dû se faire à l'idée, étant ce qu'il était, ne pouvant se résigner à laisser une telle chose arriver, il allait aller à son cours de potions malgré tout, quitte à ce que les conséquences soient pires, en autant que Snape n'ait pas à tomber amoureux de lui, aussi invraisemblable que cela pouvait paraître!

Il finit de se vêtir rapidement, mettant ses chaussures noires cirées et ajusta le nœud de sa cravate avant de prendre fière allure, la poitrine bien ressortie vers l'avant prêt à affronter sa vie, puis sortit de la salle des Gryffondors. Il marchait d'un pas certain, mais quand il fut en face de la salle de classe de Snape, son assurance prit un coup en voyant Snape assit à son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux prédictions de Trelawney et il en avait des frissons d'horreur. Il ne voyait rien de séduisant dans cet homme vil et plein de malices, même pas une once de sympathie, rien!

Il l'observa tout le long du cours et malheureusement, c'est ce fait qui fit qu'Harry fit une bourde!

-POTTER! Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites au lieu de rêvasser! Hurla Snape en s'approchant du bureau de l'étudiant fautif qui venait de faire tomber une fiole.

« Trelawney a dit que ce serait pire… » Pensa Harry en voyant son maître des concoctions s'arrêter devant lui.

-Désolé. Dit-il en avalant difficilement.

-C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire après avoir gaspillé ce si précieux liquide? Se frustra Snape.

Tout les Gryffondors regardaient Harry avec désolation, le jeune homme réussissait toujours à se faire enlever des points quand ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione et son incontinence verbale! Harry se leva afin de ramasser, mais Snape le rassit en lui pressant une épaule.

-Restez là, vous me nettoierez ça après le repas de ce soir! Retenue… Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor! Bien sûre, vous allez reprendre le cours aussi! Dit Snape en s'éloignant.

Voilà, ça revenait au même dans un sens, il allait être coincé dans la salle de classe seul avec Snape, quelle chance, vraiment! Il passa le reste de sa journée du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce qu'on savait que l'on allait passer une joyeuse soirée en compagnie de notre merveilleux et souriant professeur Snape, il y avait de quoi montrer son plus beau sourire à tous le monde! En plus, tout le long du repas, Snape l'avait observé avec son air dédaigneux.

Au moins Harry avait eu du plaisir lors du repas en riant avec ses amis et faisait toutes sortes de choses amusantes comme rire de Ron. Peu à peu les élèves disparaissaient de la grande salle et se rendaient dans leur salon respectifs et Harry devait attendre bien gentiment que l'heure de la pénitence sonne. Il entreprit de dessiner sur un parchemin le reste du temps et quand il se rendit compte de l'heure, il était déjà trop tard, Harry était en retard à sa retenue!

-Vous êtes en retard! Mugit Snape en claquant la porte.

-Désolé. Dit Harry en allant s'asseoir à sa place, mais Snape l'en empêcha…

-Non, ici plutôt! Lui pointa-t-il.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau tout en avant de la classe et gardait la tête basse, fixant le fin bois fissuré qui composait la surface de son bureau d'écolier.

-Vous allez me compléter ceci. Dit Snape en posant un questionnaire devant le jeune homme.

Harry ne dit pas un mot et pris son crayon…

-Une plume! Je ne tolèrerai pas une paresseuse envie d'écrire sans efforts! Se fâcha le professeur.

Ça commençait très mal, finalement aucun espoir de voir Snape venir se pencher derrière lui pour surveiller, ce qui n'était pas mal en soit pour Harry.

Une heure passa…

-C'est faux! Dit Snape en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry de par derrière.

Harry pensait à Trelawney et voyait très bien que les évènements se déroulaient à l'envers, ou plutôt pas comme elle le lui avait dit… Donc il supposa qu'il allait reprendre le mélange lors de sa retenue du lendemain soir… Si elle avait bel et bien lieu.

-Désolé. Fit encore une fois Harry.

-Bon, vu votre incompétence, demain soir vous aurez une autre retenue, nous travaillerons sur la mixture elle-même.

-Bien. Répondit-il sèchement. –Vous n'allez pas m'aider à terminer le questionnaire? Demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

-Absolument pas, je me contenterai de vous donner une note qui déterminera si oui ou non je vous donne une semaine de rattrapage complète, de soir.

-Mais…

-Ne discutez pas et finissez de répondre aux questions! Dit Snape en s'éloignant.

Harry dû terminer à contre cœur, mais il était bien heureux que Snape ne l'aide pas à compléter, il en jouissait presque car ça voulait dire que Trelawney avait eu tort, TORT!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH!

Snape se retourna, horrifié et furieux d'avoir sursauté au rire soudain de l'étudiant.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? Cria Snape.

-Rien, mais rien… Désolé. Dit Harry en se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Vous riez de moi? Mais voilà pour vous sale petit insolent… Rattrapage tout les soirs pendant une semaine! Fichez-moi le camp!

-Je ne riais pas de vous, je…

-Je ne veux rien entendre! Déguerpissez maintenant!

Harry quitta malgré lui la classe, se demandant ce qui lui avait prit de rire si fort. Il se trouvait stupide, car il allait avoir à revenir sept fois plutôt qu'une!

-Je suis vraiment le roi des cons! Dit-il tout haut en marchant vers l'entrée des Gryffondors.

-Pourquoi donc? Demanda une voix venant de derrière lui.

-Professeur Trelawney je… Je ne vous ai pas écouté j'ai…

-Tu es allé à ton cours de potions quand-même?

-Ça ressemble à ça, oui. Avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Et?

Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et Trelawney affichait toute sorte de figures qui en disaient long sur son inquiétude.

-Ah je vois… Harry il va se produire autre chose… Je vois… Je vois… Je ne te le dirai pas cette fois-ci. Se coupa-t-elle elle-même en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

-Ce sera aussi horrible que ce que vous m'avez prédit?

-Tu n'en sauras rien, aller va dormir… Une loooooooooooooongue journée t'atteeeeeeeeeend demaaaain. Dit-elle, toujours exagérant ses paroles pour parraître mystérieuse.

Harry alla donc au lit la tête remplie de questions. Si Trelawney n'avait pas voulu lui dire, c'était sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne tente encore de changer les choses… Tragiques, pensait-il.

-À SUIVRE-

Petit, mais ça va commencer à débouler là!!!!


	3. Désir découvert

3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour

Par SNAPESLOVE

Chapitre 3 Désir découvert

C'est difficilement qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant sous les couvertures, il bâilla plusieurs fois avant de se retourner et de regarder l'heure, six heures du matin pile… Une autre journée palpitante débutait. Quand il retira la couverture de sur son corps amorphe, il la remit tout de suite, il faisait froid dans le dortoir comme à tous les matins, comme si la froideur des cachots montait pendant la nuit pour les faire geler le matin… Les cachots… Snape… Une semaine de retenue, quel bordel!

Il finit par sortir du lit sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il hésita à prendre une douche, il faisait vraiment froid. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude de la douche cinq minutes avant d'y entrer pour que la pièce se réchauffe et quand il fut à l'aise, se dévêtit rapidement pour aller sous le jet d'eau réconfortant… Snape… Une semaine de retenue, putain de merde!

Il descendit à la grande salle en compagnie de Neville, Hermione avait à faire et serait en retard au petit déjeuner et Ron, il avait littéralement couru en suivant l'odeur enivrante des œufs brouillés et des rôties, il en avait oublié Harry. Le jeune Harry prit son sac avec ses bouquins de l'avant-midi et franchit la porte, copie d'horaire à la main… Horaire… Snape… Une semaine de retenue, la poisse!

Après le petit déjeuner, Ron et Harry se rendirent en divination sans Hermione, qui avait laissé tomber le cours de toute façon. Elle suivait d'avantage de cours d'étude des runes et elle adorait cela. En entrant, Harry fit un sourire à Trelawney, mais celle-ci ne s'en occupa point et continua de préparer le cours pendant que tous prenaient place autour des petites tables de sa salle de cours. L'atmosphère étouffant régnait et Harry se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil une fois de plus, Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Trelawney fixa Harry un instant et pinça les lèvres de désolation… Oh non… Snape… Une semaine de retenue… Ça n'augurait pas bien… Merde!

Heure du dîner, même scénario ennuyant… Harry appréhendait le rattrapage du soir qui approchait trop vite à son goût et semblait préoccupé, ce qui fit s'inquiéter Hermione..

-C'est ta reprise de cours de ce soir qui t'embête? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, disons que, pour des raisons bien précises, je n'ai pas très envie de m'y rendre.

-Quelles raisons? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine de ragoût.

-Bah tu connais Snape, je vais en baver c'est certain. Dit-il pour éviter plus de questions.

-C'est clair, mais bon, si tu fais tout ce qu'il t'ordonne et que tu le fais bien, il ne pourra pas te réprimander.

-J'imagine. Répondit Harry en jouant avec sa fourchette, l'air pensif.

En fait Harry était concentré à trouver une manière de ne pas aller à son rattrapage, trouver une raison valable lui était difficile, il ne voulait pas du tout y aller, mais il allait devoir car s'il continuait à éviter l'inévitable, il allait le payer au centuple pour sûr.

Le reste de la journée, il le passa avec stress, mais ses amis étaient là pour l'encourager. Le problème, était que Ron et Hermione ainsi que les autres ignoraient que le professeur Trelawney lui avait prédit des choses pas amusantes et peu importe ce qu'ils disaient, cela n'avait guère d'effet positif pour Harry. Au moins il avait le repas du soir pour se distraire un peu avant d'aller en enfer, comme il pensait…

-Vous allez faire quoi ce soir? Il te l'a dit? Demanda Ron à Harry.

-Reprendre la mixture, mais à part ça je ne sais pas. Sûrement qu'il va me rabaisser comme il sait si bien le faire.

-J'cois pas, non. Lança Hermione. –Y'aura personne pour entendre et Snape aime bien humilier. Comme vous serez seuls, il ne risque pas de t'insulter en fait. Analysa-t-elle.

« Ne rien faire, le paradis quoi! » Pensa Harry en finissant son repas, pas assez long pour s'éterniser avec ses amis.

-Bon Harry moi j'y vais, si je n'ai pas terminé ce devoir, je vais aussi me taper une retenue et j'avoue que la compagnie de Snape ne me tente pas plus que ça. Dit Ron en lui montrant ses parchemins de potions à moitié remplis. –Au revoir et bonne… Heu… Bref, bye.

-Pas la peine d'attendre avec moi Hermione, tu peux t'en aller, je vais m'en sortir.

-Bien, mais tu pourras venir m'en parler si jamais ça se passe mal, je ne dormirai pas. T'as qu'à venir cogner quatre fois sur la porte de notre dortoir et je viendrai te rejoindre au salon.

-Merci, t'es vraiment une amie Hermione.

-Ça me fait plaisir Harry, au revoir. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Harry se retrouva seul à la table des Gryffondors et regardait les derniers professeurs quitter eux aussi, dont Snape… Une semaine de retenue… Dans vingt minutes… Malheur!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

-Ne trainez pas! Dit la voix sèche de Snape alors qu'Harry entrait dans la classe.

Il prit place au tout premier bureau en avant et sortit ses parchemins et une plume bien entendu, puis se croisa les doigts ensembles.

-Ce soir vous travaillerai à ce comptoir. Lança Snape en lui désignant un comptoir à droite de la classe avec les ingrédients pour préparer la potion.

-J'ai mes notes, monsieur. Dit Harry en sortant ses autres parchemins chiffonnés.

-Quel manque de propreté, vous allez me les recommencer pour demain! Dit Snape en lui arrachant des main pour les transformer en boules et les lancer à la poubelle.

-Mais…. Comment je vais savoir quoi faire sans mes notes, professeur? Paniqua Harry en ouvrant les yeux bien grands.

-Je vais vous assister parce que vous savez, cette potion requière qu'on la remue un certain nombre de fois dans chaque sens et si vous vous trompez, soit elle saute et vous vous tapez la nuit à tout ramasser, soit elle déborde et vous vous tapez la nuit à tout ramasser. Dans les deux cas, j'aurai perdu un temps considérable et je n'ai pas envie que cela se produise, merci. Expliqua Snape de son air le plus sérieux.

-Et si je la réussi?

-Vous aurez la connaissance.

« Bien sûr, surtout pas de points de récompense… » Songea Harry en secouant la tête légèrement.

-Commencez.

-Par quoi?

-Faites chauffer l'eau! S'énerva Snape.

-C'est une évidence, mais ensuite?

-Une étape à la fois. Répondit l'homme en lui tendant le brûleur.

Snape se plaça juste à la droite d'Harry et ne manquait aucun des mouvements de ce dernier. Harry travaillait et Snape était appuyé sur le comptoir, la tête posée sur la paume de sa main, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'endormir, mais il guettait attentivement chaque geste de son élève. Harry n'osait pas parler, mais le silence pesant le rendait très mal à l'aise, aucun bruit sauf celui de l'eau qui bouillait.

-Je me rappel qu'il faut que j'ajoute ceci. Dit Harry en lui montrant un petit bouquet d'une plante quelconque.

-Ceci? Ceci a un nom bien précis… Quel est-il? Le questionna Snape.

Harry était piégé, il n'en avait aucune idée et il se sentait tout à coup sous pression, il avait très chaud, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre…

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, monsieur.

-Un peu de concentration, Potter! Cette plante est noire, elle ressemble à des os de squelette, non?

-… Squelette noir? Tenta Harry.

-Franchement!

-Baiser de la mort. Dit-il avec assurance cette fois.

-Finalement, il y a bien une mémoire dans cette tête folle! Lança Snape en lui tendant un couteau.

-J'en coupe une seule branche, parce que d'avantage rendrait le mélange mielleux, alors qu'il doit être velouté sans être épais.

Snape eut l'air surprit d'entendre ces vérités sortir de la bouche d'Harry, mais n'en fit pas allusion.

-Coupez-la dans ce cas. Dit-il avant de sombrer dans un profond silence.

Harry coupa ses ingrédients avec doigté, laissant Snape hors de lui tellement il ne croyait pas le jeune homme capable d'une telle dextérité. Ce fut bientôt le temps de mélanger la potion, Snape se redressa et approcha un peu plus près d'Harry.

-Cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une horloge, à cette vitesse… Lui dit-il en saisissant sa main pour lui montrer la vitesse adéquate. –Et 284 fois dans l'autre sens, à cette vitesse. Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant la seconde vitesse avec sa main.

-284? Je vais avoir mal au bras enfin!

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre et remuez! Dit Snape en relâchant la main d'Harry pour le laisser mélanger seul.

-…4 …5.

-Attendez six secondes et recommencez dans l'autre sens. Expliqua Snape.

-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7…

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas compter tout le long à voix haute?

Harry fit signe que non avec sa tête pendant que ses cordes vocales arrêtaient de faire le compte oralement.

-Vous allez trop vite. Dit Snape.

Harry ralentit.

-Vous n'allez pas assez vite. Dit Snape en lui prenant la main qui remuait. –Comme ça, pas plus vite ni plus lentement. Ajouta-t-il en remuant avec Harry.

Harry lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et se mit à ce rythme, la main de Snape le lâcha enfin pour le laisser continuer seul.

-243… 244…

-Ne perdez pas le compte, mais écoutez bien attentivement ce que je vais vous dire… À 280, ralentissez lentement et arrivé à 283, allez le plus lentement possible jusqu'à vous arrêter pile à 284, ensuite ne laissez pas la cuillère se détacher du mélange, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de goutte qui tombe sinon la stabilité de la potion variera. Quand vous serez certain qu'aucune goutte ne tombera, enlevez la cuillère complètement et nous attendrons.

Harry fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait bien compris et reposa son regard sur la potion qui était devenue rouge vif, cela faisait vraiment penser à du sang… un rouge passion… Brrr Harry en avait des frissons, valait mieux ne pas penser aux prédictions de Trelawney.

-280…

-Ralentissez considérablement Potter. L'avertit Snape en le regardant.

-281…

-Moins vite! Paniqua le professeur qui voyait qu'Harry n'allait pas beaucoup moins rapidement.

-282…

-Écoutez ce que je vous dis et ralentissez! S'énerva Snape.

-283… Et il n'avait toujours pas ralenti, à croire qu'il cherchait les emmerdes!

Snape saisit la main d'Harry et le fit ralentir à la vitesse adéquate sans toutefois le lâcher.

-Ma parole, vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure! Maintenant on ne bouge plus la cuillère et on attend que le liquide ait complètement disparu de sur celle-ci. Ordonna Snape en restant derrière Harry, tenant sa main et la cuillère.

Harry n'avait pas trop écouté quand Snape lui avait dit de ralentir, il était occupé à faire le compte et maintenant il devait endurer son professeur collé à son dos lui tenant la main… Quelle ironie du sort! Le liquide était descendu au complet et Snape ne le lâchait toujours pas, en plus la figure de ce dernier était par-dessus son épaule et Harry appréhendait le moment ou Snape allait faire une des choses que Trelawney avait prédit, il trembla à cette pensée.

-Pourquoi tremblez-vous?

Rien pour aider Harry que de poser cette question!

-J'ai le bras endoloris.

Voilà, nous pouvons laisser la potion reposer. Dit-il en entrainant la main du garçon loin du chaudron.

Ils déposèrent la cuillère ensemble sur le comptoir, mais Snape tenait toujours sa main, Harry commençait vraiment à se sentir… Comment dire... Mal. La main de Snape se resserra sur la sienne à la limite de lui faire mal.

-Que faites-vous? Demanda Harry, affolé.

-Attendez, je n'aimerais pas que le professeur Dumbledore pense que je vous fait trop travailler s'il voyait que vous souffrez. Ne prenez pas ça comme de la pitié par contre, je le fait dans mon propre intérêt.

Harry n'était pas surpris de cela, mais il souhaitait vraiment que la figure de son professeur s'éloigne de son cou, au moins. Sa main craqua et du coup Harry n'eut plus mal. Snape relâcha enfin sa main, mais pas sa figure, il lui chuchota une chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner…

-Vous êtes bien trop délicat pour manier cet art qu'est la fabrication de potions… Murmura-t-il, puis se retira seulement la tête, sans déroger son corps de derrière l'étudiant.

-Nous avons terminé? S'informa Harry sans se retourner.

-Non, vous allez devoir souffler dessus, la chose que vous désirez à cet instant apparaîtra en forme de mot à la surface, ensuite vous remuerez douze fois et à cet instant précis, la potion sera terminée.

-Qu'est-ce que mes désirs ont à voir avec cette potion?

-Si vous voulez rater la potion, c'est votre choix! Dit Snape froidement.

-Bien, je souffle fort? Demanda-t-il avant de le faire.

-Non juste un peu…… Ah… Ahhh… ATCHOOO!

En éternuant, il fallait bien s'en douter, Snape souffla sur la potion et des écritures commençaient à se former dedans, Snape devait faire en sorte qu'Harry regarde autre part, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme sache ce qu'il désirait, ce certain loup-garou au charme exceptionnel qui enseignait à l'étage juste en haut… Snape n'était pas… N'était pas attirer envers les hommes en général, mais parfois il se surprenait à penser des choses agréables sur certains collègues ou autres mâles, mais depuis un certain temps, Remus Lupin occupait la majeur partie de ses pensées.

Harry avait les yeux braqués sur la mixture qui commençait à former des mots encore illisibles.

-Bon, c'est raté, vingt points sont retirés!

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Quoi? Dit-il en se retournant. –Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Harry retourné, Snape était sauf et la potion affichait clairement ce qu'Harry ne devait pas apercevoir.

-Allez vous asseoir et je ne vous enlèverai pas de points, mais restez silencieux!

Harry alla comme demandé s'asseoir et Snape se tourna vers la maudite potion afin de la remuer et faire disparaître les deux mots apparut… Harry Potter…

-Mais qu'est-ce que?! Fit Snape avant de plonger la cuillère dans le mélange.

C'était trop clair pour s'y méprendre, la potion affichait bel et bien le nom su jeune sorcier. Snape était sans dessus dessous, il la remua et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, sa seule sécurité envers le jeune homme dans la même pièce que lui.

-La potion n'est pas ratée, Potter. Dit-il sèchement. –Vous pouvez disposer, nous nous reverrons demain soir pour la tester.

-Bien. Dit Harry en se levant et prit ses affaires pour disparaître aussitôt de la classe, contente qu'il ne se soit rien passé de grave et surtout, rien entre lui et Snape.

Snape posa sa figure dans les paumes de ses mains et réfléchit… Pourquoi la potion avait-elle inscrit Potter et pas Lupin? Peut-être parce qu'Harry était là quand il avait éternué accidentellement dessus, il ne savait pas. Pour une fois, Snape ne pouvait pas déterminer la raison de l'agissement d'une potion et cela le frustrait beaucoup. Si Harry la testait, il ne savait même pas ce qui allait se produire, Snape se devait de refaire une autre potion pour éviter le pire. Comment allait-il expliquer à Harry qu'il devait souffler encore sur la potion alors qu'elle se devait d'être terminée? Décidément, il était pris au piège. Harry allait boire cette potion-la et pas une autre et d'après les résultats, Snape allait lui faire boire un antidote…

-À SUIVRE-

Bref… On va rire!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	4. Ma potion pour toi

3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour

Par SNAPESLOVE

Chapitre 4 : Ma potion pour toi

IL avait allumé des bougies dans son bureau personnel, comment allait-il savoir que la potion avait une erreur ou non? Prenant place confortablement dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge, il buvait un thé vert en silence, réfléchissant trop fort à ce qu'il devait faire pour empêcher cela, si c'était bien le cas. Ça faisait autour d'une heure qu'il était là, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de se convaincre qu'il avait bel et bien un œil sur Remus Lupin et non sur Potter. Pourquoi se morfondre là, à ne pas savoir alors qu'il avait l'occasion d'aller s'en assurer? Il se leva et revêtit sa cape, décidé à voir clair dans ses sentiments, puis se dirigea tout droit vers le bureau personnel de Lupin le corps remplis de nervosité.

-Veuillez entrer. Fit la douce voix de Lupin de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bonsoir. S'empressa de dire Snape pour ne pas perdre de temps.

-Professeur Snape? Comment puis-je vous aider? Demanda Remus en se levant pour aller rencontrer le maître des potions.

« Un corps comme ça, ça devrait être illégal… » Pensa Snape en serrant la main du loup-garou.

-Et bien c'est très simple, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, soyez-en averti. Dit Snape sans montrer sa déstabilisante situation intérieure.

-Faites donc, mon ami.

-Vous avez une compagne, dites-moi? Commença le sombre seigneur des cachots.

-Oh là là! Vous êtes d'une précision! Et pourquoi une telle question?

-… Ne répondez pas par une autre question Remus, s'il vous plaît.

-Non, je n'en ai pas. Puis-je maintenant savoir pourquoi?

-Ça remonte à quand? La dernière fois que vous en avez eu une… Insista Snape.

-Quelques années. Dit-il en baissant la tête. –Ce n'est pas facile de rencontrer, étant ce que je suis. Avoua-t-il. –Tu peux me tutoyer, Severus.

-Je sais, tu ne peux pas révéler ton état à personne.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais, mais oui il y a ça aussi.

-Tu es en état de te confier pour répondre de la sorte, qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Snape en s'approchant un peu.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de compagne à vrai dire…

-…

-Bref oui, mais… Hésita Lupin.

-Un… ?

-Je sais, cela doit te dégoûter, mais c'est ainsi. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Je ne suis pas dégoûté, je sais aussi que les loups ont tendance à… Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas? Dit Snape en lui saisissant un bras pour le retourner face à lui.

Il ne prit effectivement pas quatre chemins et colla sa bouche à celle de Lupin sans avertissement et l'embrassa simplement, sans aller plus loin. Quand Remus se recula, lentement, Il avait l'air d'avoir vu Voldemort en personne.

-Pourquoi Severus, pourquoi?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, cela ne t'a pas plu?

-Là n'est pas la question.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu m'embrasses et tu n'es pas entièrement là, je l'ai bien senti, ton cœur est ailleurs même si ton désir est ici en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille?

-Je le sens et… La personne que je renifle sur tes vêtements est celle que tu aimes, vu l'amour dans l'odeur.

-Quoi? Fit Snape.

-Oui, tout à fait. Je suis certain que j'aurais bien aimé partager quelque chose avec toi, mais vu ton absence d'esprit, il vaut mieux que tu ailles le rejoindre…

-De qui tui parles, Remus?

-Tu le sais très bien… Ce cher Harry, je le reconnais sur tes vêtements, qu'avez-vous fait toi et lui, ce soir?

-Mais rien! Se défendit l'homme en noir.

-Je te conseil une chose, Severus… Ne lui fait aucun mal ou c'est moi qui te le ferai payer.

-Mais voyons, je suis venu te voir pour…

-M'embrasser? Demanda Remus avant de lui coller sa bouche sur la sienne.

Un long baiser langoureux. Snape caressa le dos de Remus, mais il était vrai que quelque chose n'allait pas tout à fait, il manquait l'amour ou plutôt, ce sentiment qu'on ressent quand on est bien avec quelqu'un. Severus aimait bien Lupin depuis un certain temps, mais il n'en était pas amoureux, ce n'était que du désir pur et dur.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas de toute façon, hein? Demanda Snape.

-Pas d'amour. Ça prend du temps avant d'aimer quelqu'un de cette façon et…

-Je sais tout ça. Ça fait longtemps que… Tu sais, que…

-Que tu penses à moi?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Enfin… Severus… Tu n'es pas comme ça normalement, il doit vraiment te troubler. Lança Lupin en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Il ne me trouble pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé de cette façon.

-Alors penses-y, Severus.

-C'est une invitation à m'en aller? Demanda Snape.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'invitation maintenant que tu sais, fais-lui très attention car c'est un garçon sensible, tu sais.

-Je te répète que…

-Tu t'en rendras bien compte le moment venu.

-Mais quel moment? S'entêta Severus.

-Demain soir, sois gentil pour faire changement et tu verras bien, il sera tellement timide que ça te donnera envie de rire de lui.

- Tout ça ne sont que des bêtises, Remus.

-Aller, retournes d'où tu arrives avant que mon côté sauvage ne t'emprisonne ici pour la nuit! Blagua Remus.

-Très drôle… Au revoir! Dit-il avant de disparaître en une volée de cape silencieuse.

Sa tentative venait d'échouer envers son fantasme, ou ce qu'il croyait être une fantasme, du moment et il était très frustré, il s'était fait remettre à sa place d'une façon très directe, mais au moins il pu lui voler un doux baiser. Il savait maintenant que Remus n'était pas pour lui. Peut-être le loup-garou pouvait-il devenir un amant à temps partiel? Hors de question! Hors de question de faire des pas envers Potter aussi! Non mais quelle idée de fou, sérieusement! Snape se rendit au lit sans même oser penser ni à Remus, ni à Potter, surtout pas à Potter… Potter… Potter?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

La journée suivante ne fut pas reposante pour Harry qui se demandait se qui allait se passer avec la potion, même si c'était Snape qui avait accidentellement soufflé dessus et le professeur lui, se rongeait l'intérieur en regrattant ce qu'il avait fait à Remus, pauvre Remus et pauvre lui-même, il avait très honte.

À la fin de la journée, juste après le repas du soir Harry se rendit au bureau du professeur Trelawney pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations et surtout pour lui dire qu'elle avait eu tort…

-Ah non, je n'ai pas eu tooooooort!

-Pourtant il ne s'est rien produit!

-Mais je t'ai dit que ce serait pire, nooooon?

-Même encore, il n'a montré aucun signe de ce que vous avez appelé une attirance envers moi. Dit Harry en appuyant bien le mot attirance.

-Il sera prêt, ne t'inquiètes paaaas!

-Justement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il le soit, voyez-vous, je crois que je vais éviter la retenue de ce soir…

-NOOOOOOOON! Ne faaaaaaais suuuuuurtouuut paaas celaaaaa!

-Arrêtez de parler ainsi, s'il vous plaît!

-Vas à ta retenue Harry, tu ne voudrais pas que Severus Snape plonge dans une profonde dépression…

-À vrai dire, je m'en fou tant qu'il ne pose pas ses sales pattes sur moi!

-Essaies de voir la beeeaaaauuuté de la chose, il est amoureux, quoi de plus merveilleux?

-Je perds vraiment mon temps ici! Au revoir, j'ai retenue! Conclut-il avant de franchir la porte en la claquant.

Trelawney afficha un grand sourire puis se remit à ses occupations tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait autre part que dans les cachots… Mais malheureusement pour lui il tomba quand-même sur Snape qui s'en allait dans la salle de classe de potions, quelle chance vraiment!

-Ou allez-vous? Demanda l'homme suspicieux.

-Heu… Je… Je…

-Bien, content de voir que vous vous souvenez que nous avons rendez-vous dans les cachots, suivez-moi. Dit Snape en entamant une marche silencieuse vers les escaliers.

Arrivés dans la classe, Harry se dirigea vers la potion que Snape avait terminée et versée dans quatre contenants semblables.

-L'avez-vous testé avant de me la faire boire?

-Non, mais je dispose d'antidotes, il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

-Je ne veux pas…

-Allez, testez-la! C'est votre mixture après tout. Se choqua Severus.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry prit une toute petite gorgée du mélange qui goûtait très bon pour une fois.

-Prenez-en plus que ça sinon il n'y aura pas d'effet.

Harry bu la moitié d'un contenant.

-Il ne se passe rien, professeur.

Snape croyait que c'était parce qu'il avait soufflé dedans au lieu d'Harry, mais attendit un peu.

-Pendant que cela fait effet, faites-moi un compte rendu de l'expérience.

-Combien de parchemins voulez-vous ô grand maître des potions?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ou vous allez le payer cher!

-Je ne me moque pas, combien en voulez-vous?

-Huit, au moins. Dit-il sérieusement.

-En combien de temps?

-Prenez le temps qu'il faudra.

Snape se dit que, de voir Potter mal à l'aise serait d'aide pour un bon plan afin de l'intimider, il décida donc de faire ce que Lupin lui avait suggéré de faire; Être gentil, du moins un tout petit peu.

-Ah… Faites-en deux ou trois, ce sera moins fatigant.

Harry fut comme très surpris et regarda Snape d'un air qui ne disait rien, comme s'il venait de se perdre entre la gêne et la surprise.

-… D'accord, merci. Dit-il en s'empourprant légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter?

-Bizarre. C'est comme si je sentais l'air ambiant sur ma peau, comme une mousse enveloppante et qui sent très bon, je me sens plein de paix… On dirait que j'ai envie de quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi…

Snape ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi Potter parlait et commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Vous vous sentez mal ou c'est agréable?

-Agréable, trèèèèèès agréable, professeur. Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise pour aller porter ses écrits à Snape. Arrivé près du bureau, il vascilla et dû se retenir au meuble avant de tomber violement.

-Profess… Hic!... eur, j'ai l'impr… Hic!... ession de ne… Hic!... pas bien aller… Hic!... Mais c'est… Hic!... très drôle!... Hic!... Hic!

-Vous êtes saoul ma parole! Dit Snape en se levant, horrifié.

-Saoul? Mais je n'ai… Hic! Rien… Hic!... Hic!... bu!... Ah je sais… Hic! C'est la… Hic!... potion! Dit-il en retombant sur le sol. –Et… Hic! Dites-moi… Ça du… Hic! Dure long… Hic!... Longtemps?

-Je n'en sais absolument rien, venez je vais vous aider à vous asseoir. Dit Snape en relevant Harry pour l'amener vers sa propre chaise. –Ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviens avec un antidote. Ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers son armoire d'ingrédients.

Harry se mit à penser… Il avait quand-même toute sa pensée, mais il se sentait un peu plus souple qu'à l'habitude, comme si le fait que Snape l'aimait ne le dérangeait plus vraiment et que de se retrouver sur sa chaise soit très drôle.

-Voilà, buvez. Lui ordonna Snape en lui tenant la tête pour lui faire avaler le liquide bleu.

-oh mais c'est très mauvais!

-Au moins vous n'aurez plus le hoquet, vous serez moins énervant!

-Comme si je vous énervais! Je sais très bien que vous m'aimez!

Quand on était saoul, paraissait-il qu'on avait une grande gueule et Harry venait de le prouver.

-Quoi? C'est Remus qui vous a dit ça?

-Non, pourquoi? Vous l'avez dit à Remus, que vous m'aimez?... Hic!

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, vous êtes encore saoul!

-C'est pas grave, moi je vous aime… Je vous aime beeaauucoup! Hic! Dit-il en souriant comme un grand imbécile qui ne se doutait de rien.

Harry était encore saoul effectivement et très joyeux de plus, il voulait que Snape sourie lui aussi.

-Oui c'est ça Potter, avalez ceci. Dit Snape en forçant le liquide une seconde fois dans la bouche du Gryffondor.

Harry afficha une expression épouvantable et stoppa soudainement de sourire.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Demanda-t-il, enfin dessaoulé.

-Non.

-J'ai un mal de tête fou! C'est vraiment insupportable! J'ai envie de pleurer.

Snape, voyant la sensibilité d'Harry et ne voulant surtout pas qu'il se mette à pleurer devant lui, alla derrière la chaise ou était assis le jeune homme et posa ses mains sur les tempes de ce dernier maintenant en état de ce qu'on pouvait appeler _gueule de bois_.

-Votre premier coup, c'est dure n'est-ce pas… Osa-t-il en massant les tempes fragiles d'Harry.

-C'est pas drôle, arrêtez de rire.

-Je ne rie absolument pas!

-Je vais pleurer, ça fait plus que mal…

-Vous pleurez et je vous donne encore plus mal!

-De toute façon, vous n'aidez pas du tout! S'énerva Harry.

-Non? Pourtant je… Et si je fais ceci? Demanda Snape en lui massant la nuque énergiquement.

-C'est là! C'est là!

-Maintenant la ferme. Dit-il en massant, mais touchant à peine du bout des doigts.

-Je sais que vous le faites à contre cœur, alors pourquoi le faire?

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué. Répondit Snape d'un ton sec et ennuyé.

Un silence de plomb, des mains habiles qui massaient et un Harry qui songea vite à s'endormir là ou il ne fallait pas…

-Potter? Appela Snape en continuant de masser, maintenant les épaules d'Harry. –Potter? Appela-t-il encore. –POTTER! Se frustra-t-il, mais Harry ne bougeait pas, il dormait sur la chaise du professeur, la tête penchée par derrière bien accotée sur l'abdomen de Snape.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser là… » Pensa Severus.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser là, c'est évident, mais si je le réveille le mal reprendra de nouveau et une séance de massage s'imposera encore, ce que j'éviterais bien en ce moment… »

« Endormis contre le professeur qu'il déteste le plus, en occurrence moi… »

« Il devait être exténué, je vais le faire léviter… Ah non… »

« Je vais le coucher sur le sol, il va sûrement finir par se réveiller tout seul en s'en aller… »

Snape alla chercher quelques vieilles couvertures qui ne lui servaient plus, bien épaisses pour mettre sur le sol et se rendit au bureau pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

-Hmmm… Soupira Harry quand Snape le prit.

Il le posa délicatement sur le tas de couvertures et le recouvrit de deux autres un peu plus épaisses pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid sur ce sol glacial. Snape resta agenouillé à côté d'Harry et le fixa en silence…

-Peut-être que Lupin dit vrai, mais que ma conscience n'a pas encore réalisé… Mais d'ici à ce que je sache, je laisserai les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes… Bonne nu… Se coupa-t-il en lui passant une main sur le front pour lui enlever les mèches de cheveux de sur le front.

Snape se leva et lissa ses robes, il lança un dernier regard vers Harry, il avait la tête pleine de questions. Pourquoi Potter? Peut-être que Lupin avait dit faux, il le saurait sûrement un jour, mais pour le moment il fallait aller dormir.

« Bonne nuit… » Pensa Snape en refermant la porte de son bureau personnel.

-À SUIVRE-

Et ouais, j'ai bien failli ne pas rééditer celui-là ce soir! Je vous aime!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	5. Commence à t'y faire

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 5 : Commence à t'y faire_

Snape se réveilla tôt ce matin-là, il faisait trop froid pour dormir alors il fallait bouger. Il alla se faire un thé vert et enfila sa robe de chambre noire bien entendu, puis se dirigea vers sa salle de classe pour y lire le journal et ensuite terminer le travail qu'il n'avait pas pu finir la veille à cause de Potter… Potter?

Quand il prit place sur sa chaise il se souvint avoir couché Potter derrière et se tourna pour vérifier que le jeune homme n'était plus là, qu'il s'était réveillé et était parti, ne l'ayant pas remarqué à son arrivée. Il était encore là, à dormir comme un loir, ne se souciant guère que son professeur se trouvait là, à le regarder comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Je devrais le réveiller à présent… Ah et puis non, j'ai horreur qu'on me parle le matin! »

Il se retourna et commença la lecture de ses nouvelles en silence, sirotant son thé comme un homme d'affaires prêt à partir au travail, Sauf qu'il portait encore sa robe de chambre, n'était pas peigné et, à vrai dire, n'avait pas vraiment la quotte côté classe!

Il parcouru le journal en entier avant de se lever pour aller se laver, il se dit qu'il allait dire au gamin de s'en aller après avoir pris une bonne douche rafraichissante pour lui dire d'aller se préparer dans les quartiers Gryffondors. Ah… La douche du matin, quoi de plus… Chiant! Sous le jet d'eau qui manquait de pression Snape était bien, mais en ressortir allait être une autre affaire, le froid glacial des cachots, le matin, était insupportable pour un homme nu et trempé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, il venait d'être saisit par l'envie d'aller se soulager à la salle de bain et ça pressait! Il se levant et vit la tasse de thé encore chaude et fumante, puis le journal ouvert à la dernière page accompagné d'un petit cigare à moitié fumé. Il s'enroula dans une couverture et descendit les petites marches du promontoire puis chercha un endroit pour aller se soulager, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte en vue et Harry se doutait bien de l'endroit ou elle conduisait, mais le mal relié à son envie était si grand qu'il se serait jeté devant un dragon s'il y avait eut un siège de toilette juste à côté! Il entrouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et pu entendre l'eau couler, signe que Snape était sous la douche et qu'il allait devoir attendre. À moins qu'il ne cogne et dise que c'était une urgence, peut-être que Snape comprendrait… Non mauvaise idée car il ne fallait pas abuser de cette _gentillesse_ en quelque sorte, il allait attendre. Assit sur le petit banc ou Snape avait déposé ses vêtements propres d'après douche, il se…

« D'après douche?! » Pensa Harry, les yeux grand ouverts.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas mettre Snape en colère et mal à l'aise, comme lui d'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvrit et Il regarda… Et oui il ne pu faire autrement, il regarda!

-Potter?! Mais que faites-vous ici? Demanda Snape en couvrant son entrejambe avec ses mains.

-Heu… Heu… J'avais… Heu, j'avais envie d'aller au petit coin… Répondit-il en se cachant les yeux et se retournant pour ne plus voir ce qu'il venait de voir avant que Snape ne se couvre.

Snape en profita pour passer une serviette autour de sa taille.

-C'est bon je suis habillé, allez-y! Grogna l'homme visiblement contrarié.

Harry passa à côté de Snape sans même le regarder, ce qu'il pouvait être gêné! Il venait de voir Snape dans son habit d'Adam, et il avait tout vu, tout!

Snape était partagé, mais une envie violente d'éclater de rire semblait être ce qui s'imposait le plus, la tête qu'avait faite Harry valait la peine qu'on l'expose! Dans un autre sens, il voulait se mordre les doigts car pauvre Potter tout de même, c'était probablement la première fois qu'il voyait un homme de son âge nu… Ou peut-être pas non plus… Il venait de terroriser Potter pour l'éternité, croyait-il.

Harry, se passant de l'eau sur le visage, de l'eau bien glacée, essayait de reprendre une expression normale pour ne pas que Snape pense qu'il l'avait troublé.

« Elle a dit que ce serait pire… Ça commence mal! » Pensa Harry en se remémorant Trelawney et ses grands gestes inutiles.

Il ressortit finalement de la salle de bain, la tête basse pour ne pas apercevoir Snape, au cas où il aurait toujours été habillé d'une simple serviette.

-Ça va ne faites pas une tête pareille, je suis complètement vêtu et je ne vois pas ce qui vous gênes dans le fait de voir un homme nu, vous en êtes un vous-même! Dit-il froidement pour ne pas montrer son malaise.

-Justement, j'en suis un moi-même.

-Oh, désolé… Dit-il avant de continuer sur une pointe de sarcasme pointue. –Avoir su je me serais transformé en femme avant de sortir! Ajouta-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-En effet, c'est pathétique.

Ils restèrent face à face en se regardant sans rien dire puis Harry se mit à rougir quand il vit le regard de son professeur devenir plus détendu… Les yeux noirs le regardaient non pas avec appréhension, mais avec une certaine sympathie et cela l'effrayait un peu, voire beaucoup.

Snape lui, voyait cela d'une toute autre manière, comme un genre de défi à relever; Ne pas détourner le regard avant que Potter ne l'ait fait, il le fixait de plus en plus, mais il se sentait faiblir de ce malaise et y alla de son habituelle ironie.

-Vous allez me regarder longtemps encore? Demanda-t-il.

-Et vous?

-Si j'en ai envie je le ferai! Dit Snape tel un enfant capricieux.

-Et bien moi aussi!

-Vous êtes entêté, Potter!

-Vous aussi.

-Je vous ai laissé dormir ici en paix, vous ai même abrié de couvertures et de plus laissé utiliser ma salle de bain, j'espérais un minimum de respect! Dit Snape en se rapprochant du gamin.

-Je m'excuse, vous avez raison. Avoua Harry en regardant vers la droite, mal à l'aise de voir son professeur à deux pouces de lui.

Ça y était, Snape allait lui dire quelque chose, Harry le sentait et ne voulait rien entendre car il n'était pas prêt, il n'avait même pas composé quelque chose pour refuser avec grâce!

-Vous devriez aller vous préparer pour la journée maintenant. Fit Snape hors de toute attente.

-Oui. Répondit l'étudiant en soupirant, content d'enfin pouvoir sortir de là et de cette situation embarrassante. –Oh et… Merci pour l'hospitalité. Ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire timide.

-N'oubliez pas le rattrapage de ce soir. Fut tout ce que Snape trouva à dire en retour.

Snape alla faire son lit en repensant à la scène qui venait de se passer, il en riait presque tout seul…

« Heureusement que je n'étais pas… Oh par tout les sorciers! S'il m'avait vu au moment de mon réveil il se serait enfuit à la course pour sûr! Je dois avouer que la tête qu'il faisait était à mourir de rire… Presque attendrissant… Ou mignon… Mignon? Bref… »

-Remus! REMUS! Cria Severus en marchant rapidement derrière lui alors que tout deux avaient cours dans vingt minutes.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda l'homme tout habillé de brun style années soixante-dix.

-J'ai une chose à te dire…

-C'est urgent?

-Oui puisque tu as Harry dans ta classe en première période.

-Tu veux me parler d'Harry? Tu as bien dit Harry ou j'ai halluciné des oreilles?

« Hmmff! » Fit Snape intérieurement.

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, enfin je crois.

-Quoi donc?

-Il m'a vu ce matin!

-Et alors? Tout le monde te voit le matin! Fit Remus, pas trop intéressé.

-Je sortais de la douche…

-Quoi? Comment… Il passait par-là tu vas me dire? Demanda Remus en arrêtant de marcher pour regarder Severus droit dans les yeux.

-J'étais nu, Remus!

-Oh Merlin! Comment se fait-il qu'il était là?

Snape lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Il s'est laissé masser?

-REMUS!

-Pardon… Et il a été choqué de te voir?

-À en croire son expression, jamais plus il n'osera me regarder en face.

-Ça va lui passer, rappelles-toi quand il m'a vu en loup-garou…

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu confonds!

-Quoi… Ça te préoccupe à ce point-là?

-C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi je m'en fais autant pour si peu?

Remus sourit sans se cacher devant le perplexe maître des potions.

-Remus, ne me dit pas que…

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, Severus. Je te l'avais pourtant dit.

-Mais comment je vais faire?

Il n'y a que toi qui le saches, mon ami.

-En tout cas, tu sais pourquoi il ne risque pas d'être attentif en cours, nous en reparlerons au dîner… _Très cher_. Ironisa Snape.

Lupin éclata de rire et s'enfonça dans un corridor voisin, on pouvait l'entendre rire de très loin.

« Je ne le crois pas… Pourquoi moi? » Songea Snape en allant en classe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Il était comment? Demanda Snape en s'assoyant à côté de Lupin.

-Plutôt dans la lune, il n'a rien écouté du cours si je me fie à mon sixième sens.

-Et il…

-Il avait l'air pensif, jamais il n'a regardé à l'avant pendant les démonstrations qui pourtant, d'habitude, le captivent.

-Merde!

-Quoi? Demanda Lupin.

-Il arrive.

-HAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAH! Hurla de rire Remus, ce qui attira l'attention de la moitié des gens de la salle. –Franchement Severus, tu agis comme un jeune étudiant prépubai…

-Arrête de te moquer, je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre ce qui se passe, tu es d'une aide… Ce n'est pas croyable! Se fâcha Snape.

-Si tu veux, je peux lui parler plus tard, il se confie beaucoup à moi.

-Non, il se douterait de quelque chose.

-Mais non.

-Mais oui!

-Je te dit que non!

-OUI! Cria Snape, ce qui attira encore l'attention et celle d'Harry par le fait même.

-Oh il te regarde… C'est merveilleux! Dit Remus en frappant des mains et sautillant sur sa chaise comme une fillette, pour énerver Severus.

-Crétin!

-Ne prends pas ça mal! Regarde, il te fixe toujours…

Snape regarda dans la direction de Potter qui, voyant les orbes noirs le fixer, se retourna vers son voisin immédiat.

-Il m'évite, c'est plutôt ça.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ce soir? Oh c'est excitant! Sautilla-t-il encore, mais en beaucoup plus exagéré.

-REMUS!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Tu sais Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu n'allais pas bien ce matin et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Dit Remus qui venait de coincer le jeune sorcier près d'un tournant.

-Ah, j'ai juste mal dormis.

-J'imagine que le sol des cachots n'est pas des plus confortables, mais je te sens très… Tendu.

-Il vous l'a dit?

-Que tu avais dormis là? Oui.

-Et que…

-Tu as emprunté sa salle de bain? Oui.

-Et que…

-Que quoi?

-Et bien que… Il a prit une douche…

-Tout le monde prend des douches, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait dit cela. Mentit Lupin.

-Il y a autre chose en fait.

-Quoi donc?

-Je l'ai vu… Nu… Ce matin.

-Et alors?

-J'ai eu l'air stupide, je suis devenu tout rouge et me suis littéralement enfuit dans la salle de bain.

-Oui, mais pourquoi? Snape est difforme?

-Heu non… Il a tout aux bons endroits, ça c'est une certitude…

-Qu'est-ce qui occupe tes pensées à ce point alors?

-Je n'en sais rien, ça m'a troublé… Et Trelawney qui… Heu… Non rien.

-Dis-moi donc, ce sera plus simple pour toi de te démêler si je t'aide.

Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début jusqu'à ce matin.

-Oh… Là c'est différent. Dit Remus. –Tu veux que j'annule ta retenue de ce soir pour passer ma soirée avec toi?

-Non, je dois lui faire face, sinon je suis cuit pour le reste e l'année et peut-être plus longtemps encore.

-Dis-toi simplement une chose Harry…

Harry fixa Remus sérieusement.

-Trelawney, malgré ses apparences et ses manies… N'est jamais loin de la vérité quand elle prédit des choses, surtout aussi détaillées. J'ai bien vu que tu troublais Severus, oh oui c'est visible et je n'ai qu'un conseil pour toi… Prends donc le temps de le connaître, c'est un homme bien différent de ce que tu peux croire.

Harry ne pu rien dire, que pouvait-il ajouter à cela de toute façon?

-Tu penses que cela te dégoûte alors que je sens bien une volonté de savoir en toi. Ce n'est pas _mal_ Harry… Fais ce que tu penses le mieux pour toi. Jamais il ne te fera du mal, je le connais bien ce Severus, il te donnerait la lune s'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux rien qu'un tout petit peu.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça?

-Il ne réalise pas encore ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour toi, s'il voulait bien accepter le fait, il serait tellement plus doux avec toi, mais il se bloque lui-même… Dans un certain sens, il a peur.

-Peur de moi?

-Non, de cet amour.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir, puis partit pour le reste de sa journée.

« Non, de cet amour… » Pensa Harry. « Il est bien trop vieux pour moi… «

« C'est un homme… »

Harry n'avait pas de préjugés, mais il faisait face à une situation qu'il pensait n,arriver qu'aux autres.

-Encore en train de rêvasser? Demanda Snape en entrant dans la classe pour le rattrapage.

Harry fut surprit et baissa la tête pour poser son regard quelque part d'autre, mais pas sur Snape.

-Non, je vous attendais.

-Voilà. Dit Snape en lui tendant un parchemin. –C'est un autre intéro, prenez votre temps. Puis il s'éloigna aussitôt.

-Professeur?

Snape se retourna, à mi-chemin vers son bureau.

-Oui?

-En fin de compte… Ce n'est pas grave.

-Quoi donc?

-Remus m'a dit que vous vous inquiétiez à mon sujet ce matin.

-Il vous a parlé?

-Oui.

-Il t'a dit quoi? Commença à le tutoyer Snape, nerveux.

-Que vous lui avez dit pour ma nuit passée ici.

-Et?

-Tout va bien, je voulais juste vous le dire.

-Bien. Murmura Snape en continuant son chemin pour aller s'asseoir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Professeur?

-Oui? Demanda Snape en relevant sa tête de sur ses travaux.

-J'ai terminé.

-Apportez-moi votre copie et disposez.

Harry se leva pour aller donner sa copie, restant un peu plus longtemps à côté de Snape.

-Vous n'avez pas à être si tendu vous savez, ce n'est que moi. Juste moi. Dit Harry en voyant que son professeur se tenait raide sur sa chaise.

-Si peu d'estime de soi…

-Je sais, professeur, je sais.

-Vous êtes… Vous… Potter, tu es quelqu'un de bien, dis-toi ça au moins… File.

Harry partit en direction de sa tour, laissant Snape marquer ses parchemins de meilleurs notes qu'à l'habitude, mais pas trop bonnes quand-même…

« Il le sait c'est certain, maudit Lupin aussi! Attends que je te coince Loup-garou! »

-À SUIVRE-

Ça se gâte? Meuh non voyons c'est dans vos têtes hehehehe!!! Je vous aime!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	6. Comprendle

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 7 : Comprend-le_

Le lendemain matin, très tôt…

-Remus! Cria Snape du bas des escaliers en voyant Lupin en haut de ceux-ci.

Remus tourna la tête pour apercevoir un Snape pas trop commode, ça allait chauffer.

-Tu en as parlé à Potter!

-Non, enfin je n'ai pas tout dit…

-Non, ça j'ai bien vu et heureusement d'ailleurs! Tu lui as dit pour mon trouble, je suppose? Demanda le maître des sarcasmes.

-Absolument pas, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu dois m'aider Remus… Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe.

-Tu devrais aller voir Trelawney… Elle, elle en aurait des réponses. Insinua Lupin en souriant avant de prendre la fuite vers la grande salle bondée.

-Trelawney? Se demanda Snape pour lui-même en se retournant pour découvrir un Harry tête baissée en train de franchir les portes…

-Har… Potter… Harry Potter c'est ça… On a rattrapage ce soir, vous vous en souveniez, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu, oui. Dit-il en paraissant ne pas comprendre le pourquoi d'une si inutile question. Comment oublier cette retenue de toute façon!

-Bien. Dit Snape en croisant les bras sur son torse, tapant du pied très vite et regardant le sol.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Snape, ce comportement déstabilisé, douteux… Harry s'en rendait compte et se demandait si le 'processus' était enclenché.

-Hum… Professeur? Appela Harry, toujours devant son grand enseignant.

-Oui? Fit-il entre ses dents sans relever la tête, plus stressé que jamais.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'informa Harry en penchant la tête de côté pour essayer de voir la figure de l'homme.

-Ouais… Oui ça va… Répondit Severus en tapant du pied encore plus vite. –Allez manger maintenant. Ajouta-t-il en regardant partout autour, sauf Harry.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, c'est de ma faute? Insista Harry sans savoir dans quel pétrin il était en train de se mettre les pieds.

-Autant en finir. Soupira l'homme. –Je dois te parler. Le tutoya-t-il. –Seulement une minute… Suis-moi. Lui ordonna-t-il en saisissant la manche de chemise du gamin, l'incitant à le suivre dans un couloir rarement emprunté parce que trop hanté.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oh, rassures-toi, tu n'as rien fait… ou plutôt… Tu as tout fait… Bref, je ne sais plus ce que je dis…

Harry fixa Snape bizarrement, il était confus à cause de l'attitude de son professeur, il agissait vraiment pas comme d'habitude.

-Alors heu… Que vouliez-vous me dire? S'empressa de demander Harry en jouant de ses mains, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi en as-tu parlé à Lupin?

-Oh… Mpff… J'en sais rien, vous êtes bizarre ces temps-ci et le seul, à part Dumbledore bien sûre, à qui je peux me confier c'est Remus Lupin.

-Pourquoi ressentais-tu le besoin de te confier à lui, à mon sujet?

Harry était quelque peu coincé, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se sauver en courant pour ne pas répondre cette fois-ci.

-J'ai… J'ai été troublé. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Par moi?

-Oui.

-Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain… C'est ça?

-Oui. Répondit le gamin en fuyant Snape du regard.

-Pourquoi?

_La_ question, _la_ question à laquelle Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre parce que de un, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été troublé et de deux, il ne voulait pas laisser la moindre chance à Snape de faire ses _premiers pas_. Il ne voulait pas donner l'occasion à son enseignant de le séduire… Enfin, d'essayer.

-Bien c'est que… Voir un professeur tel que vous dans cette _situation_ n'est pas supposé arriver et je me suis senti très mal, je m'excuse d'ailleurs.

-Un professeur _tel que moi_? Que veux-tu dire?

Maudit Snape!

-Vous êtes redouté et votre _tenue_, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, laissait voir que… Bien enfin… Heu… Je ne vous vois plus comme le terrible professeur Snape vous voyez… Sans le savoir vous avez baissé les gardes de votre image…

Harry regrettait déjà ses paroles.

-Tu y repense encore, n'est-ce pas?

Bordel! Allait-il arrêter un jour?

-Bien heu… Vous feriez quoi, vous? Répondit Harry.

-La même chose, probablement, mais ça ne m'est pas arrivé…

« Heureusement pour moi! » Pensa Harry.

-Je comprends ton malaise.

-Merci. Dit Harry, toujours sans le regarder.

-Po… Permettes que je t'appelle Harry?

-Oui?

-Regarde-moi.

Harry releva la tête lentement et quand il croisa les yeux de Snape, il vit toute l'importance que ce dernier accordait à cette _conversation_. Snape avait les yeux rouges comme si une peine voulait faire surface et ses mains derrière son dos, en position de non-défense, ni offense.

-Pour… Pourquoi cette peine? L'interrogea Harry en prenant une mine désolée.

-Je n'arrive pas à compr… À me comprendre, à comprendre ce qui se passe en.. en moi. Dit-il en passant un doigt sous son œil au cas ou il aurait laissé glisser une goutte d'eau salée. –Vas rejoindre tes copains, oublies ceci, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry lui fit un sourire presque compatissant puis marcha à reculons le temps de quelques pas, regardant Snape se retourner et partir rapidement, probablement dans les cachots, qui savait.

« Je lui ai fait de la peine… » Pensa Harry en s'en retournant vers la grande salle, presque triste et très pensif. « Je dois réparer ça, je lui dois bien ça. » Se dit-il encore. « Mais comment? ».

Sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, les prédictions de Trelawney se réalisaient peu à peu. Différemment, mais se réalisaient tout de même.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Harry, ça va? Demanda Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

-M'ouais, ça va. Répondit-il en regardant la table des professeurs, pas de Snape.

Harry espérait que Snape n'était pas aller s'enfermer afin de laisser libre cours à ce qui semblait une peine, mais peine pourquoi au juste? Qu'avait-il fait pour presque arracher une larme à son professeur? Soit Snape était malade ou pas dans son état normal, soit Harry avait vraiment fait quelque chose pour provoquer cela, mais quoi?

Lupin avait bien remarqué l'état d'Harry lui aussi, il fixait le jeune homme avec l'intention d'aller lui parler.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dans les cachots, effectivement, Snape se tenait debout devant une étagère d'ingrédients de toutes sortes et ne fixait pas quelque chose de précis, il réfléchissait plutôt. Ses yeux piquaient et menaçaient de s'inonder bien plus que précédemment. Le problème, c'était que Snape s'interdisait littéralement de s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry.

C'était sans aucun doute une forme d'amour quelconque, son cœur battait à la simple pensée du gamin, mais il se refusait ce droit, Harry était bien trop jeune pour lui. Comment quelqu'un aurait accepté que Snape, un homme de presque quarante ans, en aime un autre d'à peine seize? Cela s'avérait ridicule et Snape devait arrêter de penser à ça au plus vite. De toute façon, il ne savait pas encore que c'était bel et bien de l'amour.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Harry, tu veux bien m'accorder une minute? Demanda Lupin en sortant de la grande salle.

-Bien sûre. Dit-il nonchalamment, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-Ça va, je vous assure. Répondit-il sans le regarder.

-Voyons Harry, c'est visible à des miles à la ronde!

-Je ne vous en parle pas cette fois, vous allez encore le dire. Affirma Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris, je garderai cela pour moi.

-Le professeur Snape…

-Ah… Lui…

-Il est venu me parler avant le repas.

-Et? Fit Lupin en ouvrant les yeux un peu plus grands.

-Je suis certain qu'il a faillit pleurer… Je crois que c'est à cause de moi.

-Sûrement.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça? Lui demanda-t-il en levant la tête pour le regarder.

-Harry, ne vois-tu pas qu'il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'air?... Non… Je voulais dire… Ne vois-tu pas qu'il semble t'aimer?

-Bref, je redoutais le moment… Ouais je pense que ça ressemble à ça.

-Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de le réconforter?

-Il croira que c'est parce que je l'aime aussi!

-Ce n'est pas le cas? Demanda Lupin en lui faisant un demi-sourire.

-Disons que, je n'ai pas le même amour pour lui, que celui qu'il semble avoir pour moi.

-Mais tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas?

-Je l'apprécie, c'est différent… J'aimerais juste qu'il n'ait pas de peine à cause de moi.

-Justement Harry… C'est à toi d'y voir, tu dois au moins lui expliquer comment tu te sens, sinon il continuera de s'en faire.

-Vous semblez savoir quelque chose que j'ignore… Insinua Harry.

-Non, tu sais tout Harry. Tu sais sûrement, bref je pense que tu as eu le temps d'en faire la conclusion, qu'il est amou…

-Amoureux de moi…

-Mais qu'il se refuse le droit de le vivre parce qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire.

-Comment en êtes-vous certain, professeur Lupin? Vous vous trompez peut-être.

-Peut-être, mais je crois être assez près de la vérité. Ouvres donc les yeux, pourquoi es-tu si retissent?

-Mais voyons, c'est de Severus Snape qu'on parle! Qui plus est mon professeur… Encore, il a deux fois mon âge… Et c'est un homme bordel!

-D'accord, C'est Severus Snape, je te concède ceci. C'est ton professeur, mais il y a des tas de jeunes filles qui aiment leur professeur aussi et…

-Justement, je ne suis pas une fille et je ne vois vraiment pas quelle fille aimerait _ce_ professeur-ci de toute manière!

-Attends, laisse-moi finir… L'âge, ce n'est qu'un détail… Ce qui semble te choquer, c'est le fait qu'il soit un homme et que par le fait même, tu t'avères en être un, toi aussi.

-Et bien… Qui ne serait pas dérangé par ce fait, dites-moi? Fit Harry, un peu arrogant.

-Arrêtes de voir l'homme, regarde l'être. Severus, crois-le ou non, est un humain… D'accord je te l'accorde il est complexe, mais il a aussi des sentiments et oui, il est capable d'aimer.

-A-t-il toujours été… Vous savez…

-Pas de ce que je sache, il a eu des compagnes… Mais pour les hommes, le seul dont je me souvienne L'avoir vu avec… Disons flirter… Était environ de son âge. Tu sais Harry, on ne choisi pas qui l'on aimera, encore moins la souffrance qui suit advenant un refus de la part de cette personne.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on parle de moi là? Dit Harry, vexé.

-Essaies donc de le comprendre au moins un tout petit peu, sois aimable avec lui ce soir et tu verras, il est différent.

-Ouais c'est ça, je vais ensuite me faire courtiser contre ma volonté, non merci!

-Arrête une minute! Il ne te fera rien, ce n'est pas un maniaque tu sais. Il ne te touchera jamais, même si tu lui faisais un signe, il attendra que ce soit bien clair. C'est un homme qui semble posséder une confiance en lui de fer, mais au fond, il est toujours en train de douter de lui-même et crois-moi sur parole, si tu te décides à être gentil, tu ne le reconnaîtras plus.

-Peut-être que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ne pas le reconnaître. Dit Harry en regardant Lupin droit dans les yeux.

-Vraiment, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si tête dure!

-Je ne suis pas tête dure, c'est vous qui ne comprenez rien!

-Donc je n'ai rien à faire ici dans ce cas. Essayer de te convaincre est comme essayer de noyer un poisson! Au revoir Harry, essaies quand-même de faire un effort s'il te plaît. Dit Lupin en repartant très vite, secouant la tête d'incompréhension.

Harry se gratta la tête et, lui aussi, repartit dans la direction menant à son dortoir. Il devait préparer son rattrapage du soir.

Après quelques minutes de douche, il en ressortit frais et dispo, il prit ses choses et les mit dans son sac sans parler à quiconque.

-Entrez! Fit Snape d'un ton à tuer.

-Quel accueil!

-Oh… Harry. Prend place, je t'apporte ce qu'il te faut dans une minute, le temps de terminer de corriger ces quelques feuilles de devoir. Dit-il en lui montrant la pile quasi finie.

Harry se mit à la lecture de ses notes, qu'il avait consciencieusement recopiées pour le bon plaisir de Snape. Quelques instants plus tard, une pile de parchemins atterrissait devant lui et il releva la tête pour regarder Snape qui se tenait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-De la lecture, je veux que tu lises ceci étant donné que nous n'avons pas de cours prévu pour ce soir.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir dans ce cas?

-Parce que c'est ainsi. Dit Snape en un soupir.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de lire, puis-je vous poser une question?

-Posez toujours. Accepta Snape en se tournant face à Harry.

-Pourquoi avez-vous pleuré?

-Je n'ai jamais pleuré… Répondit Severus en affichant une expression d'incompréhension.

-Avant le repas, vous vous rappelez? Vous avec… M'enfin, presque pleuré…

Comment mentir maintenant qu'Harry lui rappelait ce moment.

-Ah… Ce moment-là…

-Vous pouvez me le dire, vous savez.

Snape prit une chaise non loin et la plaça de l'autre côté du bureau d'Harry pour être en face de ce dernier, puis s'assit et posa ses mains sur le meuble en croisant les doigts.

-Bon… Effectivement, cela m'est arrivé.

Harry le regardait, attendant d'en savoir plus, même s'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite car il savait de quoi elle s'en retournait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Fit Harry innocemment.

-J'ai un grand problème à présent. Eut-il pour réponse.

-Quel est-il?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, je n'ai pas le choix de te le dire puisque ça te concerne.

-Quoi donc? Fit Harry, l'air surprit.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit d'être plus… Plus _gentil_? Avec toi parce que…

-N'en dites pas plus! S'exclama Harry, incapable d'écouter la suite.

Severus resta éberlué quelque secondes avant de reprendre.

-Écoutes donc juste cette fois-ci, ensuite tu sera dispensé de toute retenue, rattrapage, appelle ça comme tu veux.

-D'accord. Dit Harry, un soupçon de refus dans la voix.

Snape se pencha un peu sur le bureau, comme quand un père s'apprête à expliquer quelque chose à son jeune garçon, mais au même moment, Remus Lupin fit son apparition dans la classe.

-Severus, je vous cherchais… Oh… Harry… Bonsoir…

-Bonsoir professeur. Dit Harry en montrant son fort désir de s'en aller de cet endroit.

-Tu es bien gentil j'espère, dis-moi? L'interrogea Lupin, souriant à demie.

-Bien sûre. Répondit Harry en fuyant le regard de Snape.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge, Severus? Il est gentil?

Severus hocha positivement la tête.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Remus? Demanda l'autre professeur.

-J'ai à te parler, mais puisque Harry est là, je vais en profiter doublement.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait comme un fou, Severus redoutait les prochaines paroles de son collègue et commençait à rougir à vue d'œil.

-Allons! Voyons, on dirait que vous pensez que je vais vous annoncer la mort de Dumbledore! Rit Lupin en venant plus près des deux hommes assit l'un en face de l'autre. – J'ai seulement un truc à vous dire, à vous deux, ensuite je m'en vais.

Snape et Harry levèrent la tête vers Remus et attendirent en silence.

-Ouvrez-vous les yeux! Lança Lupin. –Severus, tu as quelque chose à lui dire? Harry, ne dit pas le contraire… Tu veux le savoir! Dit-il en finissant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, puis partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Snape planta alors ses yeux d'ébène dans ceux d'Harry et le fixa intensément en silence. Harry ne pu résister à la tentation…

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire au juste?

-Écoute Harry… Commença Snape en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes.

-NON! Cria-t-il avant de se lever et de courir jusqu'à la porte. –Vous ne pouvez pas! Ajouta-t-il en sortant de la classe brusquement.

Au moins il lui avait touché, n'aurait été l'instant d'une seconde, mais Severus avait touché Harry. Il resta sur sa chaise, laissant une larme déborder de son œil gauche, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

Harry avait couru jusqu'à son lit et s'était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

« Il m'aime vraiment? Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Merlin j'ai si peur! » Pensa-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. « Mais pauvre homme tout de même, il essaye d'être gentil et moi je l'envoie paître! » Songea-t-il encore. « Peut-être que je devrais, au moins, essayer de ne pas toujours lui faire du mal… Ouais, je devrais passer du temps avec lui pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas possible. »

Il pensa ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de lui et Snape, de son côté, se rongea de questions aussi et trouva le sommeil plus tard, triste et confus.

-À SUIVRE-

C'est la vie, est-ce que Remus va finir par se la fermer? Est-ce qu'Harry va passer du temps avec Severus et est-ce que Severus va modérer ses approches ou les accentuer? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain épisode de la saga amoureuse Snape Harry!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	7. Une preuve

Suite!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

Note : Putain d'merde lol

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 7 : Une preuve_

En se levant de son lit, Harry avait le nez très sec, il avait dû avoir de la peine pendant son sommeil à cause du geste de Snape envers lui. Comme à l'habitude il alla se doucher et se rendit prendre son déjeuner sans attendre les autres.

C'est en s'assoyant à sa table près de ses amis qu'il vit Severus, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et l'homme ne le regardait pas, il fixait son assiette vide. Snape n'allait probablement pas manger à cause de lui. Harry se demanda s'il devait aller voir Dumbledore pour être exempté de ses cours pour la journée et aller voir Remus pour en parler un peut ou peut-être même aller rencontrer Snape et régler cette histoire une fois pour toute, c'est en mangeant qu'il prit alors sa décision…

-Professeur, puis-je avoir quelques mots avec vous? Fit un Harry tremblant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle des cachots.

-… Bien sûre. Répondit un Snape surprit de le voir alors qu'il avait cours.

-J'ai dû demander la permission au directeur, mais il a dit oui sans poser de questions.

-Je vois, que se passe-t-il Har… Potter?

-Arrêtez votre petite comédie, je le sais.

-Tu sais quoi? Demanda l'homme qui ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'Harry savait vraiment.

-Quand Remus Lupin est venu en classe hier, pendant le rattrapage et qu'il a dit ces mots, j'ai été éclairci et je dois tout savoir, je dis bien _tout_.

-Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est évident non? Regardez autour de vous un peu… Personne ne va jamais comprendre et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais de votre côté. Je ne veux pas me quereller avec vous, je veux juste que vous compreniez qu'il n'y a rien en moi qui me pousse à ressentir quelque chose pour vous. Pourquoi m'aimez-vous au juste?

Snape fut déboussolé et ne savait que répondre, Harry était très clair dans ce qu'il disait et il lui était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

-Parce que c'est ainsi, je n'en sais vraiment rien, c'est arrivé c'est tout.

Harry sourit.

-Je n'ai rien contre partager une amitié, mais cela s'arrête là.

-Déjà un peu mieux que de te sauver… Sourit presque Snape.

-Je serai ici pour le rattrapage de ce soir. Dit Harry en se retournant pour partir.

Snape était encore plus triste, tout ses espoirs détruits de façon clair, nette et précise cette fois. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela… À moins que…

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

La journée d'Harry fut plutôt relaxe, tout ses cours suspendus, il pu aller s'asseoir à la bibliothèque et lire un peu, marcher dans le parc dehors et préparer ses cours du lendemain. Le temps fut vite venu de descendre dans les cachots pierreux pour un rattrapage un peu plus amical, pensait-il. Il avait quand-même une crainte que Snape ne le touche encore, mais il répéta qu'il avait bien été clair et diplomate, donc Snape devrait se tenir tranquille et garder ses mains loin de lui.

-Bonsoir professeur Snape.

-Bonsoir. Ta tâche vous attend sur votre bureau.

Harry s'y dirigea donc et y vit une pile de parchemins, il leva la tête vers Snape.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Un peu de lecture, un recueil de potions de jeunesse, je voudrais que tu les mémorise.

-Toutes?

-Celles qui t'intéressent, c'est tout. J'aimerais au moins que tu en retiennes trois.

-Bien.

Harry se mit à la lecture sans histoire. La première potion portait sur comment garder une apparence jeune pendant quelques années. Il lu mais ce sujet ne l'intéressait pas. Il passa donc à la suivante… Potion déridante… Une bonne potion pour Dumbledore, pensa-t-il en se mettant à lire en silence, cela l'intéressait un peu plus.

Quelques pages plus loin, une potion pour les cœurs jeunes, comment garder un amour frais… En tournant la dernière page, il y avait une petite fleur séchée de couleur violet qui reposait là, comme par hasard… Harry la prit dans sa main et la fleur revint belle et vivante, reprenant sa forme magnifique, il la sentit et découvrit un parfum exquis. Il avait la fleur sous le nez et regarda Snape au passage qui le fixait en souriant… En souriant? Il reposa la fleur là ou elle était. Snape avait mit cette fleur là exprès?

Une autre potion à lire… Retrouver la douceur de la peau. Encore là, à la dernière page, une fleur rouge y reposait. Il la prit aussi et la fleur redevint vivante elle aussi, une belle grosse fleur à l'odeur douce et apaisante. Cette beauté avait fait sourire Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction du bureau de Snape… Qui comme par hasard, le fixait encore en souriant.

-Tu aimes cette fleur?

-Oui, elle fait partie de la composition de cette potion?

-Non, pas exactement.

-Pourquoi est-elle là alors?

-J'ai cru qu'elle te plairait.

-Vous avez mis ces fleurs dans les parchemins pour moi? Demanda Harry, une touche d'incompréhension dans le visage.

-Absolument.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour te faire sourire, ça a bien fonctionné.

Harry était rouge pivoine, il ne savait que dire, il était très mal et avait envie de s'enfuir.

-Merci. Dit-il sans regarder Snape qui jubilait de hâte.

-Tu aimes les fleurs?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Tu peux les garder si tu veux.

-Merci.

Harry s'en tenait à des mots courts, clairs et précis, il ne voulait surtout pas donner le moindre espoir à Snape.

-Cela fait déjà deux heures que tu lis, il serait temps pour toi de t'en aller maintenant. Fit Snape en se levant, marchant droit vers Harry.

-Oui, je le cois aussi.

Snape, lentement, lui tendit une autre fleur de sa main, une très jolie d'un rose doux aux pétales larges et nombreux. Harry la prit dans sa main et frôla celle de Severus, il ne le regarda même pas et portant la fleur à son nez.

-Merci beaucoup.

Snape sourit en voyant la gêne ou plutôt le malaise du jeune homme, puis lui ouvrit la porte de sortie.

-Demain, c'est congé. Commença Snape. –Mais si tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux venir pour un rattrapage, il ne t'en reste que deux et je suis certain que tu as envie d'en finir au plus vite.

-En effet, je verrai. Dit Harry en arrivant à la porte, la fleur collée aux narines.

-Bonne nuit dans ce cas. Sourit Snape encore une fois.

-Bonne nuit. Lança Harry, trois fleurs dans les mains.

Harry mit les fleurs dans un petit vase sur sa table de chevet et les regarda longuement, il respira la dernière fleur que l'homme lui avait offerte et se sentit l'âme engourdit, il avait sommeil et il sentait que cela allait être très reposant. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Snape, lui donnant une fleur en souriant, quelle ironie du sort quand même!

Snape était très heureux qu'Harry accepte les fleurs. Il se coucha avec une drôle d'idée en tête.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, un matin très clame, il se réveillait mieux qu'À l'habitude et il en était reconnaissant envers son professeur pour une fois, c'était grâce à la fleur qu'il lui avait donné. En se redressant sur son matelas, il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet et attrapa ses lunettes. Quand il les mit, il eut la surprise de sa vie…

Un gros bouquet de roses rouges était posé là, une petite carte pendait sur le gros vase. Il prit le temps de regarder autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué, mais tout le monde dormait encore. Il prit alors la carte et lu, sa bouche s'agrandissant en lisant la signature…

« _Voilà pour un bon réveil doux, j'espère t'arracher un sourire de cette façon. Ces fleurs fanent quand la personne qui les reçoit n'aime pas celle qui les envoie. Bonne journée. Severus Snape. »_

Les fleurs ne fanaient pas, elles restaient belles à la grande surprise d'Harry, mais fallait dire que des fleurs prenaient plus d'une journée avant de commencer à faner. Il se demandait encore pourquoi un tel cadeau, au fond de lui-même il le savait bien, mais croyait toujours avoir été clair avec Severus. Il alla se laver et en revenant admira les fleurs encore.

-OH! Tu as reçu de jolies fleurs! S'écria Ron en ouvrant les yeux. Pour une fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas en criant de terreur, ça faisait changement.

-Oui. Rougit Harry en voulant se cacher sous le lit tellement il était gêné.

-C'est de qui?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais, tu as lu la petite carte, non?

-Ah heu… Oui. Ça ne le dit pas.

-Oh! Une admiratrice secrète!

-Pourquoi tu dis _admiratrice_?

-Ben, on n'envoie pas des roses rouges pour rien Harry!

-Ah bon?

-C'est le symbole de l'amour chez les moldus, je croyais que tu le savais.

-Cela veut dire qu'il… Que c'est de l'amour?

-Oh oui ça veut dire cela, même chez les sorciers, c'est encore plus révélateur comme symbole! S'énerva Ron en souriant grandement.

-Donc tu me certifies que cette personne m'aime? Demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

-Non, elle ne t'aime pas, elle est en amour avec toi, c'est de l'amour sincère et profond. En plus tu l'aime, parce qu'elles se seraient fanées bien avant, ces fleurs magiques!

-Je ne l'aime pas! S'objecta Harry.

-Tu ne sais même pas c'est qui, pense à quelqu'un que tu aimes et tu verras, elles se mettront à briller. Expliqua Ron.

Harry se mit à penser à Hermione, il l'aimait bien, mais les roses ne brillaient pas. Il pensa à Dumbledore, toujours rien. Il pila sur son orgueil et pensa à Snape, juste pour voir…

-OOOHHH! S'étonna Ron. –À qui tu penses? Demanda-t-il en voyant briller les roses très fort.

-Heu…

-Bon d'accord, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Dit-il en se rendant à son tour à la salle de bain, enveloppé dans une couverture légère.

-Merci.

Il pensa de nouveau à Snape et les roses brillèrent encore.

« C'est impossible, il leur a jeté un sort! » Songea Harry.

Harry sentit les roses et sourit automatiquement, elles sentaient tellement bon que ça inspirait presque l'amour… Mais non, pas l'amour… Pas de Snape… Snape?

Les autres avaient quitté pour le déjeuner et lui, restait assis sur son lit, trop gêné pour se rendre à la grande salle et faire face à celui qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau évocateur. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face sans rougir intensément!

Mais il se ravisa, il mourrait de faim. Donc il alla le plus lentement possible vers la grande salle, ou se trouvait probablement Severus, attendant Harry pour voir sa réaction.

-À SUIVRE-

Bref, un autre chap de refait! Je vous adore!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	8. Vaisje toujours échouer?

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 8 : Vais-je toujours échouer?_

Snape était effectivement là, guettant l'arrivée d'Harry qui ne se fit pas attendre. Harry vit l'homme aussi et le fixa le temps d'apercevoir un sourire simplet sur la bouche du professeur. Harry sortit une rose rouge de sa poche et la posa contre sa poitrine, lançant une sourire de remerciement à Snape, mais que ce passait-il donc dans la tête d'Harry? Le jeune sorcier alla s'asseoir à sa table et une fois bien en place à côté de ses amis, il regarda encore une fois Snape pour lui sourire à nouveau.

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir, est-ce qu'Harry avait compris qu'il l'aimait aussi? Non, impossible. Peut-être aimait-il tellement les roses que ça le faisait sourire… Oui, bien plus probable. Il vit le jeune homme mettre la rose dans son verre remplis d'eau pour la contempler. Tout le repas se passa de cette façon; Snape fixait Harry qui fixait la rose, laissant parfois son regard dériver vers Snape pour lui sourire brièvement avant de reposer ses yeux sur la fleur de l'amour.

-Harry? Appela Hermione alors qu'ils trainaient dans le parc avec Ron.

-Oui?

-Cette rose, pourquoi tu la trimbale partout?

Ron se mit à rire.

-Ohhhh! Fit Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j'adore cette fleur, pas parce qu'elle vient de quelqu'un en particulier… J'aime les roses depuis toujours, elles sont comme un puissant déclencheur chez moi.

-Que veux-tu dire? Fit Ron de son éternelle expression d'incompréhension.

-Elles me rappellent ma mère. Avoua Harry en respirant la rose pour une énième fois.

-Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec la personne qui te les a envoyées? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, la personne m'importe peu. Dit-il en continuant de marcher, étant le seul gardien de l'identité de l'envoyeur.

Ils restèrent dans le parc toute la journée à bavarder et blaguer sur tout sujet leur venant à l'esprit, puis ce fut l'heure de rentrer pour manger.

Ils mangèrent… Snape n'était pas venu accompagner les autres professeurs à la table principale réservée à ceux-ci. Harry se promit d'aller le remercier pour ce merveilleux présent qui lui rappelait sa maman.

-Oui? Fit une voix sombre en entendant frapper à sa porte.

-C'est moi. Dit Harry en voyant Severus se demander de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

-Ah… … … … Dit-il en rougissant beaucoup. –Tu as aimé ton réveil?

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est un plaisir. Tu es venu simplement pour me remercier?

-Oui.

-Tu ne restes pas pour un rattrapage?

Harry hésita, il n'avait pas vraiment mieux à faire de sa soirée, alors pourquoi ne pas rester et diminuer le nombre de rattrapage restant en fin de compte?

-D'accord. Dit-il en allant s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

-Et celle-ci? Fit un Snape apparaissant juste à côté d'Harry, une fleur à la main.

-Elle est jolie, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un Viritis Maelatis, je te la donne si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si, c'est tout… Mais pourquoi vous me donnez toutes ces fleurs et ces… Heu… Sourires?

-Je…

-Ah je sais pourquoi! Mais vous savez… Je… Je n'ai pas envie de… De…

-Je le sais. Je ne te force à rien faire… Je veux juste… Comment dire… Être en bons termes?

-Cela ne cacherait pas le fait que vous souhaitez quelque chose de ma part?

Snape baissa les yeux au sol, comment lui mentir?

-Ne te sauve pas s'il te plaît… C'est impossible d'effacer si vite ce que je ressens… Tu vois c'est comme…

-Incontrôlable, je sais. Mais ne faites rien ou je vous évite à tout jamais. L'avertit Harry.

-N'aies pas si peur, jamais je n'oserais quoi que ce soit.

-Vous êtes bien mieux. Le piqua Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Snape fut blessé intérieurement, mais ne le démontra pas, il se contenta de donner de la lecture au jeune homme en lui disant que la prochaine retenue, _la dernière_, comporterait un questionnaire de trois cent questions portant sur tout ce qu'il avaient vu durant les séances de rattrapage.

Harry se mit donc à lire encore une fois. Il était si concentré sur sa lecture qu'il ne remarquait pas le beau sourire que faisait Snape en le regardant.

Il avait déjà lu 22 pages et commençait à être fatigué… Quand il tomba sur un autre texture de parchemin, plus doux au toucher et plus souple à la pliure. Il le déroula doucement et s'aperçut que le contenu était écrit à la main. Il posa ses yeux verts sur les mots habillement couchés et déchiffra les écritures cursives avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

« _Ceci n'est qu'un bref aperçu de ce que je crois être le grand amour… Impossible dirais-je. »_

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Snape. Severus le regardait d'un air passif, comme s'il attendait une réaction, mais il ne savait pas qu'Harry ne faisait que commencer à lire le parchemin.

_« Pourquoi j'écris cela et surtout, pourquoi je reste là à te regarder le lire? J'ai juste envie de me sauver en courant pour me cacher et ne jamais revenir »_

Le jeune homme lança un autre regard vers Snape, puis reprit sa lecture…

_« Mais cela n'a jamais été clair, enfin de MA part en toute chose… Ce que je ressens est comme une vague étrange, je te regarde et je me sens bien, j'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi pour te dire à quel point je t'aime. Pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas passager, c'est pour la vie… Dans mon cas… Je maudis Merlin et tout les sorciers de me sentir ainsi, mais je ne peux rien y faire, on ne contrôle pas son cœur. »_

Harry comprit à ce moment que Snape ne jouait pas avec lui, bien au contraire, l'homme était en train de lui avouer son attirance… Son amour et il attendait une réponse, mais Harry replongea dans le parchemin pour finir de lire…

_« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme je t'aime, juste une preuve tu comprends, juste de pouvoir te serrer un peu contre moi et ce sera tout. Je ne veux pas te toucher, ni te faire du mal oh non, juste t'aimer sans que tu te sentes obligé de faire pareil. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas, je sais ce que cela peut avoir comme impacte sur toi. Saches seulement que je suis là pour toit et que je… Vraiment. S.S. »_

Harry était sidéré, devait-il se sauver encore et ne jamais revenir dans cette classe ou aller le serrer contre lui pour le consoler? Il n'osait même plus regarder Severus tellement le dilemme le rongeait férocement. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, quoi regarder, comment bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Snape sur lui, mais elle y était déjà, l'attention…

-Harry je…

-Arrête! Pourquoi tu t'obstine à essayer? S'énerva Harry.

-Je n'essaye rien, je te dis les faits, c'est tout. Je vois que tu es fâché, je n'ai pas bien fait… Excuse-moi.

-Au contraire, maintenant je sais que ton regard pervers se pose sur moi chaque seconde qui t'es donnée! Affirma Harry en se levant.

-Tu pars?

-Absolument. Dit Harry en ramassant ses effets rapidement.

-Attend… Murmura Snape pour ne pas avoir de peine en approchant très près d'Harry.

Une fois en face du jeune homme, Snape se pencha un peu et entoura Harry de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

-C'est tout, jamais je ne te demanderai quoi que ce soit. Dit-il en le serrant un peu plus pour ensuite se décoller doucement et regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Content que tu sois heureux, mais j'ai à faire maintenant, au revoir.

-Au revoir… Dit Snape tristement, la tête basse, il ne regarda même pas Harry quitter la place.

« Toute ces fleurs pour en arriver là, je dois trouver autre chose. » Pensa Snape en s'assoyant, la peine aux yeux, Harry venait encore de lui briser le cœur.

Combien de fois allait-il le torturer ainsi, ce jeune sorcier fou et plein de charme? Severus pleurait presque de sa conquête échouée et resta à son bureau longtemps pour réfléchir à une bonne idée qui rendrait Harry heureux et content d'être avec lui… Mais quoi?

-À SUIVRE-

Voilà, prêts pour la suite? JE VOUS AIME!


	9. Ne pas te brusquer

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 9 : Ne pas te brusquer_

Harry se tortilla longtemps avant de sortir du lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…! Fit-il en apercevant sa table de chevet.

Un paquet à l'emballage bleu lustré, un ruban noir noué autour attendait Harry qui ne pu pas s'empêcher de le prendre en main. Doucement il défit le ruban et ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur, quelque chose enveloppé dans su papier de soie. Il remarqua d'abord la petite note dans la boîte et se dit que ce serait plus prudent de la lire d'abord.

_« Je voulais me faire pardonner l'erreur et mon attitude… Tout ça me rend faible et simple d'esprit, je suis désolé… Alors voilà un petit présent pour te faire oublier j'espère… »_

Bon, ça venait de Snape encore. Le temps d'ouvrir le présent…

Un beau carnet qui ressemblait à un agenda, noir avec une reliure dorée et une plume splendide, noire elle aussi. Harry ouvrit le carnet pour l'admirer et sourit, c'était très beau et surtout très gentil de la part de Snape, quoi que très surprenant encore une fois. Le seul problème, c'était que Snape espérait sûrement faire sourire Harry avec ce cadeau et cela avait très bien fonctionné, mais Harry était heureux… Au moins Snape ne le persécutait plus comme avant. Il mit le présent dans son sac et descendit pour manger, encore une fois sans attendre les autres.

Snape était là, Harry l'avait tout de suite remarqué et même qu'il lui envoya son plus beau sourire et ce dernier fit de même. Heureusement que personne n'avait vu Snape sourire, autrement il aurait été le sujet de conversation de toute l'école!

Après le repas qui se passa dans un silence étouffant pour Harry, la journée débuta. Harry réussit à coincer Snape au détour d'un corridor et s'arrêta net devant lui pour lui dire quelques mots.

-Bonjour Harry. Dit Snape en regardant ailleurs.

-Bonjour, je voulais vous remercier… Encore…

-Allons, ce n'est rien.

-C'est un très beau présent, j'en prendrai soin.

-Tu en fais ce que tu veux, je voulais simplement m'excuser d'une manière… Différente…

-C'est réussit.

-Heureux de le constater. Dit Snape en jouant avec ses propres mains, ne sachant que faire de lui-même, il voulait fondre sur place, mais il ne devait pas le montrer ou tout allait être à recommencer.

-Mais je ne peux accepter sans vous rendre la pareille, sinon j'aurais l'impression de profiter et ce n'est nullement mon intention.

-Je ne veux rien en retour.

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire non. Conclut Harry en s'approchant pour le serrer contre lui. –Merci. Dit-il en se détachant de l'homme.

Severus était sans dessus dessous, mais ne le montra pas, il devait rester neutre sinon Harry allait encore lui en vouloir.

-Merci à toi de ne pas me haïr pour ça.

-Ce sont des choses… qui… Je pense… Arrivent. Je comprends.

-Me laisserais-tu t'inviter à manger ce soir, je pourrais te montrer les propriétés merveilleuses de ton présent?

-Ce n'est pas seulement un carnet anodin? Demanda Harry.

-Non, il y a plusieurs choses à faire avec.

-À quelle heure voulez-vous me rencontrer?... Et… Ou ?

-Venez donc aux cuisines, nous choisirons de quoi manger et l'apporterons avec nous.

-Apporter la nourriture ou? Fit Harry.

-Soit chez moi ou peut-être ailleurs…

-Dans le parc? Il y a un endroit ou seul moi me rend, personne ne sait, nous y serons tranquille?

-Nous verrons rendu là.

-Bien, je serai aux cuisines à 5 :30 précises.

-Je t'attendrai.

-Bonne journée monsieur.

-Merci.

Ce n'était pas dans la poche encore, Severus se devait de bien se comporter et il alla de ce pas chercher quelque chose à offrir à Harry… Oui il voulait lui offrir plein de choses. Il retourna donc chez lui pour trouver un présent de bien pour le garçon qu'il venait d'inviter à dîner. Il l'avait invité à dîner! Il ne se croyait même pas lui-même et le mieux, c'était qu'Harry avait accepté, quel rêve!

Après une recherche acharnée, Severus trouva enfin de quoi faire sourire Harry… Il passa le reste de la journée à se demander comment il allait lui offrir cela; En souriant? En le fixant intensément? En regardant ailleurs? Emballé ou pas? Avec une carte ou sans carte? Sans carte, oh oui sans carte!

Il passa tout le reste du précieux temps avant le dîner pour terminer le présent et y ajouter les touches finales, il se sentait ridicule et pas lui-même depuis qu'il avait cette attirance pour le garçon, mais dans le fond, il savait qu'Harry allait aimer.

Aux cuisines, le même soir…

-Bonsoir professeur. Dit Harry en stoppant sa marche près de ce dernier.

-Bonsoir. Dit-il froidement.

-Vous voulez dîner dans le parc? Demanda le jeune homme.

-C'est à toi de décider.

-Alors va pour le parc. Dit-il avant de suivre Severus à l'intérieur de la grande, immense cuisine.

-Monsieur Snape voudrait à manger? Demanda un elfe en les voyant tout deux.

-Oui… Qu'avez-vous de préparé pour ce soir?

L'elfe leur dit tout ce qu'il y avait, des plats un peu trop copieux bizarrement, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des elfes de faire si raffiné…

-Bien, je l'apporte dans le bureau de monsieur Snape?

-Non, dans le parc… Dit Severus en regardant Harry, ne pouvant pas donner d'indications à l'elfe.

-Près du lac, il y a une table non loin de la grosse roche, c'est derrière.

-Bien, j'y serai dans vingt minutes.

-Merci. Dit Harry. –Venez, nous y allons.

Severus suivit Harry d'un pas incertain, mais au moins il avait le plaisir de contempler le garçon en secret. Une fois arrivés, Harry prit place sur une des deux chaises.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait une table ici? Questionna Snape en s'assoyant en face d'Harry.

-C'est mon idée, moi et mes copains avons installé ça ici pour être en paix les jours de congé pour pouvoir être ensemble, mais ne vous en faites pas, personne ne viendra ce soir.

-Je ne m'en fait pas.

-Vingt minutes, c'est quand-même un peu long… J'ai apporté le carnet, vous pourriez me montrer comment il fonctionne…

-Ici. Pointa Snape à la première page. –Tu vois l'heure? C'est la bonne heure, elle s'affiche au simple vouloir du propriétaire.

-Très bien! Sourit Harry. –Et ça? Demanda-t-il en touchant une case complètement noire.

-C'est un peu comme un rappelle tout, sauf qu'il affiche ce que tu as déjà noté pour un jour futur.

Un long silence et le repas fini par arriver…

-Voilà messieux, j'ai aussi prit la liberté de vous apporter une corbeille de pain frais.

-Merci. Disent-ils en cœur.

Ils mangèrent l'entrée, la soupe et vint le plat principal.

-C'est très beau tout ça, il y a un spécial pour ce soir? Demanda Harry en voyant les deux magnifiques assiettes se poser sur la table.

-Non non, nous en avions envie c'est tout. Mentit l'elfe comme lui avait demandé Severus.

En fait, Severus était passé dans les cuisines pour demander de beaux plats copieux pour le repas du soir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le sache alors il avait demandé aux elfes d'en préparer pour toute l'école et ainsi passer inaperçu.

-Je vous laisse manger, il y a du vin ici et autre chose à boire là. Dit l'elfe avant de quitter.

-Merci. Dit Harry en voyant Severus sortir la belle bouteille de vin. –Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire boire ça?

-Quoi? Tu es avec un professeur, tu ne fais rien de mal… À moins que tu n'aimes pas le vin alors je comprendrai.

-Ah d'accord, si vous le prenez ainsi, je veux bien en prendre. Sourit Harry en tendant sa coupe.

-Tu aimes le vin, dis-moi?

-Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter plusieurs fois lors des réceptions de mon oncle Vernon, mais à son insu.

-Le rouge est celui que j'aime le plus. Affirma Severus en finissant de verser la boisson.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est excellent. Dit Harry en parlant de son repas.

-Tu trouves?

-Oh oui, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé.

-Bien.

Vers la fin du repas, Severus n'en pouvait plus et sortir un paquet de sous la table qu'il avait mit là en douce et le posa sur la table en regardant Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est pour toi.

-Un présent?

-Oui.

-Il ne fallait pas, c'est beaucoup trop… Et en quel honneur?

Severus se devait de trouver une raison…

-Pour rien, j'en avais envie.

Bordel! Avait-il vraiment fallu qu'il réponde ceci!

-Ah…

-Ouvre-le, ce n'est rien de mal.

Harry ouvrit donc le paquet et y découvrit une peinture, mais pas n'importe laquelle, une peinture de lui-même.

-C'est vous qui avez peint ça? Demanda Harry en contemplant son image parfaite sur la petite toile.

-Oui. Répondit Snape en regardant ailleurs.

-Vous avez vraiment du talent! On dirait une photographie tellement ça l,air vrai!

-Tu l'aime?

-Si je l'aime? Mais bien sûre que je l'aime! Je l'adore, merci énormément!

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Harry perdit la mémoire, l'instant de se lever et de serrer Severus dans ses bras et de lui donner un petit baiser tout innocent sur la joue, oubliant… Effectivement, Harry avait oublié que Snape lui offrait cela pour une raison qu'ils connaissaient tout deux. Snape avait entouré Harry de ses bras et le retenait contre lui pour le regarder… Harry retrouva la mémoire assez vite et se rendit compte de la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever comme il le voulait à cause des grands bras de Severus.

-Me… Merci beaucoup. Murmura Harry, restant prisonnier de Severus.

-Tu sais combien de temps cela m'a prit pour peindre ça? Dit Snape en prenant un air tout à faire hors sujet, comme s'il avait été mal à l'aise, lâchant Harry pour aller se rassoir sur sa chaise.

-Non, combien?

-Tout l'après-midi!

-Vous avez vraiment passé tout votre temps là-dessus?

-Oui.

-Merlin! Vous avez une de ces patiences!

Tout deux semblaient vouloir éviter le sujet principal qui les torturait de l'intérieur. Harry le premier, qui essayait de ne rien dire qui aurait pu se rapprocher à une avance... Et Snape, il se sentait soudainement sous pression, il ne voulait surtout pas fatiguer Harry avec cet amour incompréhensible.

-Avec tous les détails que vous avez mis pour que cela me ressemble, je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez peint que ma figure!... Ça vous aurait prit au moins une journée complète pour tout peindre!

-En fait non, j'ai juste voulu souligner ta beaut… Ton naturel.

-C'est franchement réussit! Je suis très impressionné.

-Je suis content dans ce cas. Fit Snape en se croisant les doigts.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose pour vous.

Oui, il ne voulait pas ses sentir mal de recevoir tout ces présents, alors il avait apporté quelque chose pour Severus, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était de bon cœur.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tenez. Répondit Harry en lui tendant une petit enveloppe.

Snape l'ouvrit et découvrit une fleur séchée…

-C'est…

-Une argentine bleue.

-Oui, ça je le vois bien, mais comment…

-Comment je l'ai eue?

Snape fit un signe positif.

-Bon, j'ai cru remarquer que vous étiez friand des fleurs qui ne sont pas communes… j'ai donc recherché un peu dans les livres et j'ai trouvé cela… Un beau bleu en passant.

-Mais…

-Je l'ai tout simplement fait trouver par Hedwige, ma chouette. Je lui ai montré la photo de la fleur et lui ai dit de m'en ramener une.

-C'est incroyable, j'aurais bien aimé savoir d'où elle vient…

-Vous l'aimez?

-Oui, absolument. Fit Snape en souriant à demie.

-Elle ne se fane pas, c'est surtout pour cela que je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Dit Harry en prenant une gorgée de vin.

La fleur était redevenue belle entre les mains de Severus et celui-ci la contemplait amoureusement en secret, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire à Snape. Ce dernier eut l'air sombrement triste en respirant l'odeur de la fleur.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine! Sourit Harry.

-Je sais, ce n,est pas à cause de la fleur non plus. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Ah… Je vois. Dit Harry en perdant son sourire d'un seul coup.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Cette fleur, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de bien alors…

-C'est parfait. Le coupa Snape.

-Bien, heu… Je crois que je vais rentrer à présent. Dit Harry en se levant.

-Moi aussi. Rétorqua Snape en se levant à son tour.

Il prit la fleur dans sa main et fit le tour de la table pour aller tout près d'Harry, puis le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est non seulement la plus belle chose que quelqu'un m'est offerte dans ma vie, mais c'est aussi rassurant de voir que tu ne m'en veut pas pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

Harry entoura Severus de ses bras aussi et posa son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

-Une fleur?

-Oui. Dit Severus, toujours tout contre Harry.

-Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens qui vous donnent des choses…

-Jamais.

-Je suis content alors. Dit Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

-Moi aussi… Moi aussi. Murmura l'homme.

-Vous avez presque pleuré, ça fait deux fois. Constata Harry.

-Quatre… Dit Severus.

-À cause de moi? Demanda Harry en retirant sa tête pour fixer l'homme.

-Oui.

-Je n'ai pas d'amou… Pas le même genre d'amour à vous offrir, je suis désolé, tout ce que je peux vous donner c'est ça, rien de plus. Dit Harry.

-C'est déjà beauco…

Snape fut coupé par la bouche d'Harry qui se posa si près de la sienne pour un baiser très court. Ensuite le garçon recula sa tête et sourit.

-Seulement ça.

Snape était sans mots, la bouche d'Harry venait d'effleurer la sienne…

-Dites quelque chose ou je me sentirai mal. Affirma Harry en souriant nerveusement.

--C'est non seulement la plus belle chose que quelqu'un m'est offerte dans ma vie, mais c'est aussi très… Gênant…

-Heu… Fit Harry en voulant éclater de rire, Snape venait de dire cela pour la fleur et voilà qu'il se répétait!

-Mais au moins la fleur me restera toujours… Ton _attention_ elle, est déjà partie.

-Ce soir, ça comptait comme un rattrapage, dites-moi?

Bordel! Pourquoi Harry venait briser le moment, _son_ moment!

-Bien sûre que non. Attaqua Severus à son tour en relâchant Harry.

Harry sourit grandement puis s'étira pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Snape, encore.

-Vous me faites rire, c'en est presque… presque… migno… Heu…

Au moins Harry n'avait plus peur de lui, déjà un bon bout de chemin pour Snape.

-Ne vous faites pas d'illusions s'il vous plaît.

-Mais non, mais non. Soupira Snape tristement.

-Car pour pouvoir m'aimer, il faut une bonne dose de patience… Et une tonne de plus pour que je vous aime aussi…

Quoi? Severus avait-il bien entendu?

-Tu veux dire que…

-Qu'avez-vous compris?

Ah, fausse alerte…

-Je croyais juste que… Que… Ah laisse tomber… J'ai mal compris.

-Les roses… Elles n'ont pas fanées… Elles ont brillé quand j'ai pensé à vous…

_« Les roses… Elles n'ont pas fanées… Elles ont brillé quand j'ai pensé à vous… »_ Severus avait mal, mal, très mal en repensant à la dernière phrase d'Harry.

-À SUIVRE-

Suite bientôt mes amours.

-SNAPESLOVE-


	10. Ouvrir les yeux

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 10 : Ouvrir les yeux_

«_ »Les roses, elles n'ont pas fanées… Elle ont brillé quand j'ai pensé à vous »_

-Je suis sensé comprendre quoi dans tout ça? Demanda Snape qui ne savait pas s'il devait poser des questions directes ou non.

-Ron m'a expliqué pour les roses… Leur avez-vous jeté un sort professeur?

-Non, j'étais certain qu'elles finiraient à la poubelle de toute manière.

-Elles sont toujours sur ma table de chevet. Affirma Harry.

-Elles ont vraiment brillé ou vous dites cela pour me faire une… Très mauvaise blague? Dit Snape en s'approchant encore d'Harry, à en coller sa poitrine sur la sienne.

-Elles ont brillé. Étrange non? Demanda Harry en fixant Snape dans les yeux.

Doucement, sans lâcher le professeur du regard, Harry prit délicatement la main de ce dernier dans la sienne et la serra un peu…

-C'est moi qui suit aveugle ou le charme des roses ne fonctionne pas pour de vrai?

Severus avait des chaleurs intenses dans tout le corps, il ne pouvait même plus avaler sa propre salive tellement la main du jeune homme occupait tout son cerveau, il dû faire un effort monumental pour se repasser la question et y répondre sans broncher.

-Le charme des roses fonctionne… Dit-il en posant son autre main sur la hanche d'Harry. –C'est le miens qui fait défaut… Mais pourtant, tu ne t'es pas enfui…

-J'en ai pas envie. Vous avez de la peine chaque fois que je pars… Alors qu'en ce moment, vous semblez bien plus heureux.

-Je le suis, certes, mais tu dois être mal à l'aise… Tu sais pourquoi j'ai de la peine et malgré cela tu endure.

-Non, c'est correct dans un sens… Ça montre que vous n'êtes pas si sans cœur que ça.

-Vous avez déjà embrassé? Demanda Snape, tellement nerveux qu'il se remit à vouvoyer le garçon.

-Heu… Je peux vous offrir à boire? Fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

-… Severus regarda sur la table, la bouteille de vin était vide et les autres boissons aussi, il fit signe à Harry qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui offrir à boire.

-Chez vous…

-… Tu m'invites chez moi?

-Pourquoi pas?

-C'est très… Peu commun. Fit Snape.

-Alors?

-J'accepte.

-Après vous. Fit Harry en se penchant en avant pour laisser le chemin à l'homme poliment.

Ils se rendirent en silence, comme si les mots avaient cessé d'exister et une fois dans l'antre jamais vue du maître, ce dernier alla directement vers son armoire de boissons… Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour contenter une envie et surtout pour se détendre.

-Tu m'offres quoi? Demanda Snape en lui montrant son armoire.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il trouvait la façon de réagir de Snape face au stress très amusante.

-Vous avez une tête de buveur de scotch. Affirma Harry en s'assoyant sur ce qui semblait être un sofa, mais un peu plus petit… Bref un deux places.

-Tout à fait, tu as du flair… Et que prends-tu?

-La même chose alors.

Snape arriva près du seul siège de la pièce, le petit sofa, mais resta debout et tendit un verre à Harry.

-Vous pouvez vous assoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de me sauver.

-Vraiment?

-Mais oui, si je me sauve… C'est parce que vous aurez agit comme vous agissez depuis un certain temps envers moi.

-N'aies craintes. Dit Snape froidement.

Le professeur prit place et sirota une petite gorgée de son scotch précieux, puis se retourna pour fixer Harry.

-Alors… Elles… Elles ont brillé…

-… … …Oui.

-Peut-être y a-t-il une autre explication. Dit Snape.

-Rien d'autre ne peut amener les roses à briller, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, sincèrement. On change de sujet?

Bordel, Harry avait vraiment, mais alors là vraiment la tête dure! Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence qui pourtant sautait aux yeux en dansant avec des lumières et des trompettes en criant 'Tu l'aime, tu l'aime!'.

-Attends une seconde. Dit Snape en se levant pour disparaitre derrière une porte non loin.

Il revint, une main derrière son dos et s'arrêta devant le jeune sorcier.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Encore?

-Oui.

-Vous me couvrez de cadeaux avec quelle intention derrière la tête? Ah non attendez! Pour me mettre dans votre lit! Se fâcha Harry. –Vous ne pensez qu'à ça en fait, vous êtes comme ces vieux sorciers trop vieux pour se marier, allant et venant à la recherche de jeunes filles de joie pour combler vos petits caprices… Mais désolé, je ne suis ni une fille, ni tout de joie! Ajouta-t-il en se levant très vite, se retournant et commençant à s'en aller, mais fut retenu par la main de Snape qui lui saisit le tissus d'une épaulette.

-QUAND VAS-TU COMPRENDRE? Pleura presque Severus en parlant très fort. –JAMAIS, JAMAIS JE NE TE FERAI QUOI QUE CE SOIT!

Harry se rassit, forcé par la main du professeur qui avait une peine très visible et releva la tête, silencieux, pour le regarder et Severus continua…

-Si je t'offre toutes ces choses, c'est pour te voir sourire, te voir heureux! Parce que je t'aime… PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! Et si te voir heureux est tout ce que je peux obtenir, et bien tant pis! Dit-il haut et fort en se penchant sur Harry pour bien se faire comprendre. –Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aimer, le comprends-tu ça? Insista-t-il.

-Oui.

-Laisse-moi te donner ce que j'ai envie de te donner, profite un peu du temps que je te donne, je ne veux rien en retour… Sauf peut-être un sourire, c'est tout.

Harry le fixait, Snape était à un pouce de son visage et avait une larme, sûrement honteux de lui avoir avoué cet amour ou peu importait. Le reniflement du nez de Snape fit sourire Harry…

-Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas profiter ainsi…

-Mais pourquoi donc?

-Parce que les roses avaient raison… Dit-il avant de se lever brusquement, laissant son verre tomber sur le sol…

Et oui, il se sauva encore très vite les larmes aux yeux lui aussi parce qu'il avait honte… Non pas honte… Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Il avait dû s'en aller avant de dire n'importe quoi.

Parce que les roses avaient raison…

Cette phrase avait été sculptée dans la mémoire de Snape à jamais…

-À SUIVRE-

Hey ou sont les reviews svp, est-ce que vous aimez? Snape est devenu très différent certains m'ont dit que même il était un peu OOC, nah, c'est juste que quand on est déboussolé à ce point et défié par notre propre esprit, notre façon de réagir est difficilement prévisible, Severus n'y fait pas exception :P

-SNAPESLOVE-


	11. Parce que les roses avaient raison

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 11 : Parce que les roses avaient raison._

Assit sur le bord de son lit, Harry regardait le bouquet de roses et se posait mille et une questions…

_« Pourquoi brillez-vous? »_

Il le savait pourtant, le pourquoi.

_« Je ne peux pas l'aimer… C'est arrivé bien trop vite, c'est sûrement le choc qui fait que brillez, c'est tout… »_

Il remarqua que les roses brillaient à nouveau… Il venait de penser à Severus, il essayait de comprendre. Il se balançait les pieds en signe d'impatience, il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir dit cette dernière phrase à Snape, maintenant il savait que l'homme n'arrêterait pas de songer à lui.

Harry se leva très vite, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et courut droit vers… Les cachots. Il devait aller contredire ses propres paroles.

Toc toc…

Pas de réponse, Harry frappa à nouveau, mais personne ne venait répondre et il savait que Severus y était. Quel têtu celui-là!

Il entra tout de même et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang…

Severus, n'ayant pas entendu Harry entrer, se tenait là, sur le petit sofa et était penché sur le côté face contre siège. Il semblait pleurer car son corps subissait les sauts de la peine et sa voix peu audible laissait des gémissements légèrement aigus sortir de sa gorge. L'homme cachait son visage avec ses mains, les coudes sur le coussin ou était assit Harry une heure plus tôt, il avait l'air d'avoir appris qu'il allait mourir bientôt. Harry s'avança prudemment sans faire le moindre bruit et resta debout à constater que Severus pleurait comme un enfant. Il vint plus près encore et doucement, très doucement, posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'homme pour lui faire une simple et gentille caresse compatissante.

Severus releva la tête, il avait les yeux si rouges, les joues mouillées et les traits tirés par la peine. Ils se regardèrent ainsi longtemps sans mot dire, les larmes de Severus n'avaient pas encore séchées, mais au moins il ne pleurait plus si intensément. L'autre main d'Harry vint rejoindre la première et il prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains en s'assoyant juste à côté de lui, toujours en silence. Severus avait une grosse boule dans la gorge et Harry lui, n'était même plus nerveux, il comprenait un peu la douleur de l'homme, il devait le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il connaissait bien la raison de la peine, oh oui, mais ne pu s'empêcher de…

-Pourquoi tu pleurs? Demanda-t-il s'une voix douce et apaisante.

L'homme ne dit rien et serra Harry contre lui en le berçant un peu, il lui donna un petit baiser sur la tête et resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme.

Harry se décolla un peu et fixa Severus sérieusement, gardant ses mains dans le dos de l'homme. Il ne dit point mot lui non plus, il savait déjà tout ce que Severus aurait voulu dire alors il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question… Juste en regardant ses yeux, il y trouvait tout, y compris l'amour sincère que Severus lui dévouait. Il passa le dos de sa main droite sur la joue du professeur en souriant à peine, juste assez pour sourire sans vraiment se faire remarquer, Severus avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant à qui on venais de faire une grande peine épouvantable.

Les larmes avaient cessées et le visage avait repris un peu de couleurs, comme à chaque fois qu'Harry était près de l'homme. Severus fini par laisser s'étaler un demi sourire franc sur ses lèvres, mais l'envie de pleurer encore était bien visible.

-Ne pleurs plus… Je suis là. Murmura Harry tout doucement en enlevant la mèche de cheveux qui trainait devant l'œil de Severus.

Severus leva les yeux vers Harry et avait un regard triste, malheureux. Il était devant celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et ne pouvait lui montrer l'ampleur de tout cet amour, il ne pouvait que le fixer, à peine lui toucher, mais surtout il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme il se mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis si longtemps. Son cœur était déchiré entre la joie d'avoir Harry à ses côtés et la peine de ne pas pouvoir frissonner de bonheur en lui souriant, parce que lui sourire en reviendrait à lui montrer que tout allait bien, alors que tout était triste… Ça aurait été lui mentir, dans un sens. Severus ferma les yeux pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

Il sentit le sofa s'alourdir en sa direction, une chaleur arrivait près de son visage, la main d'Harry revenait le réconforter. Ses lèvres furent pressées délicatement et des bras vinrent le serrer très fort… Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et vit ceux d'Harry, fermés, tout contre sa figure. Harry l'embrassait? Mais oui… Mais pourquoi? Son cœur avait envie d'exploser tellement il battait fort. Ce doux baiser tant espéré venait enfin de se poser sur ses lèvres. Il referma les yeux, profitant du moment gratuit et entoura Harry lui aussi de ses bras en le serrant bien fermement.

Une minute passa et Harry se recula silencieusement.

-J'ai besoin de temps… Dit-il en se levant, marchant à reculons vers la porte pour sortir.

Severus n'était pas certain de savoir quoi lui dire, il se tut donc et fixa Harry s'en aller, encore. Harry disparut et Severus soupira… Que voulait dire ce « J'ai besoin de temps… »?

_« Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi… »_ Songea l'homme, une larme voulant surgir de son œil fatigué.

-À SUIVRE-

Alors? Si c'est pas une suite rapide ça lol!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	12. J'ai tant besoin de toi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 12 : J'ai tant besoin de toi_

Il était encore là à se demander pourquoi Harry lui avait donné ce baiser timide, à se poser toutes les questions que se posent les jeunes adolescentes amoureuses…

_« M'aimerait-il? »_

_« Pourquoi il a fait ça? »_

_« Suis-je beau pour lui? »_

_« Va-t-il revenir? »_

_« Peut-être que c'était seulement pour me consoler? »_

_« ARGH! »_

C'en était trop, il en avait mal à la tête, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter de penser à ça et… À Harry en particulier. À la douceur du geste, la douceur de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa main sur son visage, la douceur de ses paroles… La douceur… Harry était si doux, impossible d'oublier cela. Quand Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait senti son cœur grossir rapidement, il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser pour de vrai c'est-à-dire avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, le caresser tendrement dans son dos et son cou tout en goûtant ses lèvres rouges, tendrement, sans rien brusquer. Il ne pensait même pas à aller plus loin de toute manière, ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être bien avec Harry et si ce dernier acceptait son amour mais ne voulait pas aller plus loin, cela ne dérangerait même pas Severus. Du moment qu'il était avec lui, tout serait merveilleux. Il était bien trop tard pour se mettre à angoisser, il fallait dormir, mais avant… Une dernière chose…

Encore un matin pour Harry, un matin amer… Ce qu'il avait fait la veille lui revenait en tête comme un coup de massue à l'esprit, pourquoi avait-il embrassé Snape? D'accord, il avait été touché par la peine de l'homme et sur le coup il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, mais pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait et il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il ne restait pas indifférent à son geste. Voir Severus Snape éprit de la peine avait frappé Harry violement, lui qui était habitué de le voir cruel et surtout froid. Hier pourtant, l'image dure et sans cœur s'était d'un seul coup envolée et Harry fut quasi paniqué.

En ressortant de la salle de bain, quelque chose attira son attention. Un objet inhabituel se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Quand il fut assez près pour constater que c'était un paquet… Encore un paquet, il le prit et le déballa en s'assoyant sur son lit. Il tira les rideaux pour ne pas se faire voir, surtout pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et en retira de l'intérieur son contenu.

_« Severus… »_ Soupira le garçon en voyant le présent.

Un petit sac de tissu rempli de petits chocolats en boules, ses préférés en fait, avec une note bien sûre. Il sortir le petit parchemin de l'enveloppe et jeta un coup d'œil aux écrits habillements couchés à l'encre noire…

_« C'était comme le chocolat… Légèrement sucré, rappelant le bien-être, onctueux, presque indécent… Mais aussi un peu salé… Ramenant à la réalité toute pensée vague… Merci d'être venu apaiser ma peine, sois certain que je garderai ce moment bien au fond de moi, à l'abri des oreilles voisines. Ne te sens surtout pas mal, pour te facilité la vie, je ferai comme si rien n'était arrivé, car je sais que tu n'en avais pas l'intention, vraiment, de faire ce que tu as fait… S.Snape. »_

Harry ne pu résister à la tentation et mit dans sa bouche une petite boule noire pour la goûter. C'était vrai que c'était sucré… Légèrement, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sucré du baiser qu'il avait gracieusement donné avec toute son inconscience. Il se sentait maintenant coupable de faire fondre cette petite merveille sur sa langue alors qu'elle venait de la personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir en tant qu'amour. Mais c'était si bon, comment ne pas en savourer une autre? Une seule, une dernière… Fermant les yeux il en prit une autre, puis une autre, il ne comptait plus, il était complètement envoûté par le goût inhabituellement bon de ce chocolat foncé. Ils étaient bien meilleurs que ceux qu'il achetait lui-même, mais ce n'était sûrement pas parce que c'était Snape qui le lui avait donné…

Il descendit manger, mais ne toucha pas son assiette, bourré de chocolats!

Snape était presque heureux qu'Harry ne l'ait pas encore regardé, cela lui donnait l'occasion d'admirer le jeune homme en paix. Avait-il goûté les chocolats? Si Severus avait su combien Harry s'était délecté, il en aurait sûrement eu des frissons. Oh, Harry le fixait!

Severus sourit et fut surprit de voir le garçon sourire en retour, ce dernier était rouge de gêne pour il ne savait quelle raison, mais l'étudiant était très mignon de cette couleur. Severus se devait d'être heureux car si Harry lui avait sourit, c'est qu'il avait apprécié le cadeau. Il savait qu'Harry n'irait pas jusqu'à répéter le baiser, que ça n'allait jamais se reproduire… Triste.

Voilà que Remus s'approchait d'Harry, mais qu'allait-il lui dire?

Harry montait le grand escalier qui menait au bureau de Trelawney, il était tellement confus, il devait savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

-Professeur?

-Oh Harry! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta préééésence?

-J'ai besoin de savoir.

-Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. C'est ainsi. Tu ne peux changer le cours des choses.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir.

-Hmm?

-En fait, j'ai besoin de savoir comment faire.

-Heu… Comment faire quoi?

-Comment faire pour éviter une seule chose qui est à venir.

-Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut chang…

-Il y a bien un moyen, vous le savez!

-Ce n'est pas faux… Mais que veux-tu changer?

-C'est que j'ai un gros problème avec le fait que Severus Snape m'aime éperdument, j'aimerais que…

Et il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait changer. Trelawney accepta de l'aider et lui dit comment faire, puis Harry quitta en souriant encore plus qu'un gosse de cinq ans.

Le soir venu, Severus était en pleine lecture de devoirs mal faits et grognait en notant négativement les parchemins, il était d'une humeur assez mauvaise parce qu'il n'avait même pas aperçu Harry le soir.

Toc toc…

-ENTREZ! Hurla-t-il avec mépris.

Son expression de chien enragé se changea aussitôt en douce brise quand il aperçut non moins que son désir actuel, Harry.

-Vous êtes d'une humeur! Je reviendrai une autre fois.

-Non, non entre! Dit Snape en adoucissant son ton à l'extrême, c'en était frappant.

-Je vous dérange?

-Non je m'ennuyais terriblement… Toutes ces copies mal rédigées… Répondit-il en lui montrant quelques parchemins d'une main.

-Je vois.

-Comment puis-je t'aider?

-Voilà… Commença Harry avec gêne. –Remus m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ce soir.

Le vouvoiement était revenu de plus bel.

-Comment? Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé ça.

-Mais voyons, il ne m'aurait pas menti…

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je crois qu'il y a eu erreur.

-Il m'a pourtant bien dit que c'était trèèèèès important! Dit-il en insistant sur le _très_.

-Mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien à te dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il…

Severus regarda Harry avec de très grands yeux, Harry fit de même. Les deux venaient de se rappeler que Remus leur avait dit 'Ouvrez les yeux!' ou quelque chose dans le genre qui voulait dire d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Snape devint d'un rouge excessif et Harry était presque mauve.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je m'excuse. Fit Harry.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Lupin et ses idées impossibles! Dit Severus en portant une main à son nez pour s'en pincer l'arrête et fermer les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Ouais… Impossibles. Sourit Harry faiblement, soudain mal lui aussi.

-Ne sois pas mal.

-En tout cas, merci pour les chocolats.

-Ils t'ont plu?

-Oh oui! Les meilleurs que j'ai goûté!

-C'est moi.

-Je sais, j'ai lu la note.

-Non, je veux dire… C'est moi qui les ai faits. Précisa Snape.

-Oh! Ben quand c'est fait avec amou… Heu… Avec… Hum… Quand c'est fait avec patience, le résultat est étonnant. Bafouilla Harry en jouant avec la manche de sa chemise, il était vraiment mal en fait.

-Vien ici. Murmura Snape en attrapant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Il tira le garçon face à lui et se leva également, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève.

-Arrêtes de te sentir mal, je sais ce que tu ressens et je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien compris, j'arrête mes allusions, c'est une promesse. Dit-il en souriant, mais il souriait à contre cœur.

Harry le regarda longuement, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il n'était pas venu pour se faire expliquer que Snape arrêterait de l'aimer en apparences. Il colla sa poitrine à celle de son professeur et passa ses bras autour de lui et mit son oreille sur son cœur, qui battait à un rythme fou d'ailleurs.

-Même si vous arrêtez vos allusions, je le verrai toujours.. Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Dit-il en lui caressant un peu le dos.

Snape colla Harry un peu contre lui, ce qu'il aimait le sentir ainsi, pour de vrai, respirer enfin!

-Pourquoi es-tu venu alors? Se reprit Severus en caressant aussi le dos d'Harry, sans trop insister pour autant.

-Vous m'aimez vraiment? Demanda Harry en se reculant pour voir le visage de Snape.

-Sans aucun doute…

Harry sourit en plissant les yeux, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait plus peur. Doucement, il s'approcha du visage de Severus, le tirant vers lui par les hanches avec douceur et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il ferma lentement les yeux, laissant disparaître la lumière brillante dans ceux-ci… Puis doucement, tendrement, sa bouche atterrissait sur celle de Severus, provoquant un profond soupir de sa part. Comme si tout devenait léger, heureux, exempt de soucis quotidiens. Harry se reprit encore et humecta la lèvre inférieur de Severus en l'enveloppant des deux siennes, il resta là à ne pas bouger pendant un interminable moment… Enfin, Snape aurait souhaité qu'il soit interminable, mais toute bonne et délicieuse chose avait une fin et Harry se recula lentement, emportant cette lèvre d'en bas avec lui pour un minuscule bout de chemin, puis la relâcha en revenant sur ses talons toujours en fixant l'homme intensément.

Severus était, sans aucun doute, sans mot et tenait toujours Harry par la taille en le regardant comme on regardait une œuvre d'art.

-Ça y est, tu vas encore t'enfuir à présent… Murmura Snape en ne lâchant pas Harry, il aimait tellement ce contact.

-Mais il est tard et j'ai cours demain… Dit-il en souriant.

-Dis-moi… C'était quoi, ça?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu me rends heureux pour aussitôt m'inonder de tristesse, mais à quoi joues-tu donc? Chuchota Snape, incapable de mettre de la voix parce que sur le bord d'avoir de la peine.

-Quoi? Vous voudriez me garder ici encore?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis.

-Alors quoi?

-Pourquoi t'amuses-tu avec mes sentiments? Demanda-t-il en lâchant Harry.

-Je ne joue pas.

-Deux fois, cela fait deux fois que tu fais ça.

-Que je fais quoi au juste?

-Tu crée un espoir en moins puis tu me l'enlève juste après en te sauvant.

-Me suis-je sauvé cette fois-ci?

-C'était quoi? Dis-le-moi. Tenta désespérément Severus.

-Je… Je… Fit Harry en commençant à avoir de la peine.

Snape se sentit mal sur le coup, mais qu'avait-il dont de si terrible?

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le professeur en attirant Harry contre lui, à peine.

-Je ne comprends rien…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Parce que… Parce que j'ai envie d'être ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens particulièrement concerné par cet endroit, mais j'ai peur en même temps.

-Peur de quoi?

-De vous…

-Peur de moi?

-Oui.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je n'en sais rien je vous l'ai dit, c'est juste ce que je ressens. Expliqua Harry, prenant une bouffée de l'odeur apaisante de Severus en se collant d'avantage.

-Tu n'a pas à avoir peur de moi, saches-le.

-Je dois partir maintenant. Dit Harry en se reculant à nouveau.

-Bien… Ça ira? Demanda Snape en passant un doigt sur la joue d'Harry.

Harry se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds une seconde fois et déposa un baiser presque sur les lèvres de l'homme, l'effleurant dans le cou avec sa main en se baissant.

-Ça va aller… Bonne nuit Severus.

-Bo…

_« Il m'a appelé Severus… »_

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry disparut en quelques secondes, laissant Severus encore plus mélangé qu'avant. C'était quoi au juste toutes ces attentions si délectables tout d'un coup? Pourquoi Harry l'avait embrassé… Encore? L'homme avait des frissons incontrôlables, il avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'Harry avait voulu démontrer, mais une chose était certaine, il ne l'avait pas embrassé pour rien.

Harry, lui, maintenant dans son lit… Réfléchissait. Il avait eut envie de l'embrasser, le premier baiser qu'il lui avait donné l'avait fait se sentir drôle, mais ça avait été bien comme sensation tout de même. Demain, ce serait Severus qui recevrait un présent sur sa table de chevet, Harry l'avait préparé avant de se coucher et Hedwige connaissait l'heure à laquelle livrer le cadeau, donc tout était prêt.

-À SUIVRE-

Bizarre hein? Hahahaha!!!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	13. Souhaiter revenir

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 13 : Souhaiter revenir, mais avoir si peur de le faire_

Aussitôt qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il pensa à Severus, il maudissait le fait qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés pour voir sa réaction quand il découvrirait le paquet.

Dans les cachots, un homme se réveillait tranquillement, s'étirant de tout son long, mais s'arrêta bien vite en remarquant la petite boîte sur sa table de nuit. Il s'assit en indien dans son lit et sourit un peu en prenant le paquet, commençant à défaire l'emballage beige. Une carte tomba, il la prit et la lu…

_« Ce n'est pas très spécial, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver, je ne connaît pas vos goûts alors… Et aussi y a-t-il autre chose… »_

Avant de finir de lire la note, Severus ouvrit la seconde boîte pour trouver le présent… Deux boutons de manchette en argent, les initiales S.S. gravées sur chacune. C'était très beau, Severus les toucha longtemps avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un note à lire.

_« M'accorderiez-vous votre soirée? Il faut régler ce malaise ou ce sera invivable, donnez votre réponse à Hedwige. Merci, H.Potter »_

Ah c'était donc pour cela que le hibou restait dans sa chambre! Severus ne pouvait pas dire non… Avoir Harry pour une autre soirée, impossible de refuser. Il prit une plume et écrit aussitôt…

_« Ce sera avec un grand plaisir que je te recevrai chez moi. S.Snape »_

Il attacha la réponse à la patte de la chouette et sauta du lit avec le plus grand sourire du monde pour aller se doucher. Il ne savait pas vraiment l'heure à laquelle Harry allait venir, mais il serait prêt aussitôt le souper passé de toute façon. Même qu'il rangea un peu ses appartements pour occuper son temps pendant la journée puisque lui, il n'avait pas cours. C'était déjà très propre chez lui, le seul ménage qu'il pu faire fut d'enlever les parchemins de sur son bureau et du sofa, ensuite il n'avait plus rien à faire. Serait-il prudent de faire jouer une musique d'ambiance? Ou encore d'allumer des bougies? Ou de sortir une bouteille de vin? Toutes ces questions inutiles traversaient l'esprit conquis de Snape tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son salon.

Severus avait remarqué son changement d'attitude rapide, il se trouvait faible et vulnérable. Il avait dû devenir ainsi pour approcher d'Harry, rester stricte et sarcastique n'aurait pas augmenté ses chances de faire des pas vers Harry.

Quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte pour prendre sa gazette, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer Remus Lupin qui se dirigeait à son cours.

-Lupin! J'ai deux mots à te dire. Dit Snape en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

-Quoi donc? Fit l'autre étonné.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit à Harry que je voulais le voir alors que c'était faux?

-Bref heu… Pour donner un coup de pouce, c'est tout.

-Aider qui?

-Toi Severus… Et Harry bien sûre! Fit-il en baissant la tête pour se gratter accessoirement la nuque.

-Ça n'aidera pas Harry tout ça.

-Il sent l'amour à plein nez Severus!

-Tu veux dire, phéromones, n'est-ce pas? Reprit Snape.

-Si on y va techniquement, oui… Je vulgarisais…

-Je ne suis pas stupide!

-Tu préfèrerais vraiment que je te dise _'Il sent la phéromone à plein nez Severus'_ plutôt qu'une jolie phrase comme j'ai fait?

-Ah! Laisse tomber!

-C'est ça, bonne journée à toi aussi. Dit Remus en repartant.

Une perte de temps considérable que de questionner Lupin. Il fallait plutôt penser à ce soir, oh oui, fallait trouver quelque chose d'autre à porter que ses robes noires… Ou peut-être pas, c'était à voir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dans l'après-midi Harry dû s'absenter de ses cours, il n'allait pas bien du tout, il dû même se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous nous faites une crise de nervosité, rien de plus. Rit Pomfresh.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, les vomissements sont souvent signe de nervosité chez quelqu'un en pleine santé. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à ce point? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais rien, peut-être juste les devoirs.

-Oh oui, sûrement… Vous pouvez partir, allez vous reposer en attendant le souper.

Après le cours, Draco Malfoy se fit un plaisir d'aller raconter à tout le monde que le grand Harry Potter avait dégueulé dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais à sa façon bien sûre. Malfoy avait bien exagéré l'histoire pour être certain de faire du tort à son ennemi de toujours. Mais ce tort, ne fit pas l'affaire d'un autre homme, en bas, dans les cachots… Cela s'était rendu jusqu'à ses oreilles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

7 :28 du soir, Harry fit cogner ses jointures sur la lourde porte de Snape qui vint ouvrir si vite qu'Harry cru que l'homme l'attendait à côté de la porte. Même pas de bonsoir, Severus mit ses mains sur les joues d'Harry…

-Comment te sens-tu? Tu vas bien?

-Pas la peine de s'en faire, ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été malade… Que tu t'étais mis à trembler fortement et que tu t'étais évanouis en te cognant la tête sur le coin d'un pupitre avant de t'écraser au sol violement et…

-Ça c'est la version de Malfoy! J'ai juste eu un petit malaise, rien de grave. Rit Harry en prenant les mains de Severus dans les siennes pour les descendre entre eux deux. –Je ne suis pas mort, voyez…

Severus se sentit très mal d'avoir ainsi agit. Il laissa les précieuses mains d'Harry pour refermer la porte derrière ce dernier. Il avait opté pour une robe noire, comme toujours et alla jusqu'au sofa pour faire asseoir Potter en lui tendant un verre.

-Alors, que veux-tu me dire? Demanda Severus en prenant place à côté.

-Je pense qu'il faut mettre les choses au clair, vous comme moi avons de la difficulté avec tout ça. Je veux que vous me disiez _vraiment_ ce qui se passe, ce que vous vivez en ce moment.

-Tu es certain de vouloir entendre cela?

-Oui, il faut que ce soit clair pour que je comprenne et arrête de me questionner à savoir si je dois vous éviter ou quoi encore…

Severus prit une gorgée de son vin et ferma les yeux, cherchant par ou commencer pour qu'Harry interprète bien ses mots. Il prit son courage légendaire à deux mains et dit :

-Ce que je ressens… C'est de L'amour.

-Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Ce n'est pas clair, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre tête, pourquoi, comment?

Severus n'y alla pas de main morte à ce moment. Harry voulait comprendre, il allait effectivement comprendre…

-Voilà… Commença-t-il en faisant tourner le liquide rouge dans sa coupe, les yeux plongés dans le vide de cette coupe. –Je crois que… Quand on aime, quand on admire, quand on vénère, d'une certaine façon, une personne, qu'on la désir vraiment, alors c'est de l'amour. J'ai envie de ta compagnie, tu me donne un plus, tu me rends heureux je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, je te regarde tout le temps, te sourie, te fais des cadeaux… Mais ce n'est pas pour t'acheter, c'est juste pour que tu vois que je t'apprécie, que je t'aime. Severus eut l'air triste… -Mais tu ne le vois pas, tu fais comme si tout était normal sauf peut-être pour hier… Si tu ne veux pas de mon attention, tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement et je ne t'ennuierai plus. J'ai aimé te prendre dans mes bras oui, surtout quand c'est toi qui es venu me voler un baiser, jamais je n'ai cru un seul instant que tu pouvais vraiment m'aimer, mais ce fut plus fort que moi j'ai espéré. Je suis certain, somme toute, que si Lupin n'avait pas créé le doute en moi, je ne serais pas en train de te dire tout ça, mais plutôt seul en train de travailler. Maudit Lupin, c'est un peu de sa faute, mais qui peut le blâmer pour avoir vu juste? S'il te plaît Harry, arrêtes mes souffrances et dis-moi une fois pour toute que tu ne veux pas de moi et je vais compren…

Deux coupes se brisèrent sur le sol, le liquide se répandit sur le beau tapis de Severus et on aurait dit que l'éclairage s'était tamisé. Severus fut poussé sur le bras du sofa violement alors qu'Harry, ne réfléchissant plus, posa sa bouche sur celle de l'homme, terminant de remonter son corps à sa hauteur. Severus sentir de l'eau… Des larmes tomber sur son visage alors qu'Harry se reculait un peu, restant presqu'à plat ventre sur l'homme. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, Harry passa sa main sur le front de Severus pour dégager les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient et ce dernier essuyait les larmes fraîches du jeune homme avec sa main.

-Réprimer l'amour… C'est la pire des souffrances. Chuchota Harry en approchant son visage de celui de Severus.

Harry l'aimait? Quand il se sentit serré dans les bras du jeune homme, il eut très chaud, son cœur allait rendre l'âme à battre si fort et la boule dans sa gorge était immense. Harry soupira, faisant sentir à Severus l'air chaud qui sortait doucement, l'homme eut des frissons. La bouche du garçon se reposa sur la sienne et se fit un peu plus insistante et réussit à s'entrouvrir un peu, laissant passer l'air brûlant pas là aussi, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enflammer Severus qui fit la même chose en remontant ses mains dans le dos de l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux juste pour voir, Harry les avait fermé, il ne semblait pas nerveux, même que ses mains étaient assurées, il sentit les mains glisser sous lui et la poitrine du jeune sorcier vint se coller contre la sienne avec une grâce remarquable.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, enlacés, ils attendaient chacun de leur côté de voir s'ils devaient risquer un baiser qui, s'il arrivait, allait être merveilleux. Severus eut l'idée de lui dire quelque chose à ce moment précis… Qu'il l'aimait, mais n'eut pas le temps… Harry interpréta le mouvement de la bouche de son enseignant comme une invite à le faire…

Et il le fit.

Avec toute la délicatesse possible, Harry laissa sa langue toucher celle de Severus, ils resserrèrent leurs prises sur eux et ça y était… Le goût sucré du chocolat envahissait leur bouche tandis que leur langues se rencontraient finalement, découvrant l'antre de l'autre timidement. Doucement Harry referma sa bouche sur la langue de l'homme, puis rouvrit pour l'embrasser encore, encore et encore, sans se séparer de lui.

Oh Severus était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu pleurer, mais se retint cette fois-ci, savourant chaque parcelle de celui qu'il aimait tant, répétant lui aussi ses mouvements de bouche pour ne pas le laisser partir. Cette langue si douce, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, ces mains coincées sous son dos et ce torse fondu avec le sien… Se produit ce qui devait se produire et Harry fut surprit par cette soudaine 'montée' de hanches de la part de Severus, ce qui le fit se rassoir avec précision.

-Je vais… Heu…

-Oui Harry, vas-y.

Voilà, Harry avait réussit à éviter le détail de l'histoire qui le dérangeait. S'il était resté sur Severus, il se serait passé bien plus, mais Harry n'était pas convaincu encore et pour cela il remerciait Trelawney en pensée de lui avoir permit d'éviter ça.

-Il faut que je rentre. Dit Harry en se levant.

Severus se leva aussi et alla le raccompagner à la porte. Harry se retourna pour serrer Severus une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Bonne nuit. Murmura Severus en lui souriant faiblement.

-Bonne nuit.

Harry donna un baiser léger sur le bras de Severus et le relâcha avec une lenteur épouvantable, laissant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ceux de son professeur pour enfin briser le contact. Il lui sourit en silence et sortit, il n'y avait plus rien à dire de toute façon.

Dans son lit, Harry pensait… Que faire d'autre après une soirée comme celle-ci? Dormir? Impossible. Il se demandait s'il allait revoir Severus après les cours, cela lui faisait bizarre, il se sentait bien mieux que lorsqu'il tentait de fuir l'inévitable. Même que, ce que lui avait prédit Trelawney au tout début paraissait bien pire que ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Au moins il ne se sentait pas forcé comme dans les prédictions.

Severus, lui, ne dormait pas non plus. Il tournait dans son lit tel un homme tracassé… Mais lui, il était heureux et c'était cela qui l'empêchait de dormir. Avoir invité Harry à rester pour la nuit aurait été déplacé, il le savait, Harry aurait cru qu'il voulait autre chose alors que ce n'était pourtant pas le cas… Il aurait simplement dormis en le tenant tout contre lui. Il se devait d'être sincère et surtout patient pour ne pas briser le cours des choses… Mais il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir l'embrasser tout en le caressant tendrement, collé à lui et au chaud… Il se coucha en position fœtale et se repassa les évènements encore et encore jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.

-À SUIVRE-

Bon Harry a fait quelque chose, contents? Mdr.

-SNAPESLOVE-


	14. Apprivoisemoi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 14 : Apprivoise-moi_

(On saute au soir car Harry a rien fait de la journée à part réfléchir et faire une chap au complet là-dessus aurait été ennuyant mdr)

Au souper, Severus arriva en retard, il avait cherché quelque chose pour remettre son masque froid à son visage, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien, surtout quand il fut vu par Harry en entrant dans la salle. Une teinte rouge envahit dès lors sa figure, il n'avait que jeté un bref regard en direction d'Harry et ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était particulièrement timide.

Le courrier qui arrivait…

_« Enfin. »_ Pensa Harry en recevant trois enveloppes.

Il ouvrit la première, venant d'Hagrid qui lui disait avoir aguerrit une nouvelle créature… La deuxième venait sans aucun doute de Severus, mais il ouvrit la troisième d'abord. Une lettre de la mère de Ron qui lui disait qu'il avait oublié des vêtements et qu'elle allait lui envoyer la semaine prochaine. Harry voyait bien que Severus le fixait, il ouvrit donc la lettre afin de lire ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire depuis hier…

_« Harry, me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon invité ce soir? Apprendre à te connaître est mon souci immédiat. Je voudrais que tu te sentes bien et surtout pas obligé, alors si le cœur ne t'en dit pas, ce n'est pas grave. S.Snape »_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus et lui fit un très grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait, mais Ron le vit… Et vit aussi Snape rendre le sourire…

-Tu nous fais quoi là, Harry?

-Quoi?

-T'as bien sourit à Snape ou j'ai des hallucinations? Il a sourit en retour ou je suis tombé sur la tête?

-T'as des hallucinations! Répondit Harry. –Moi… Sourire à Snape… T'es tombé sur la tête!

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je deviens fou AAAHHHHHH! Pouffa-t-il en terminant son assiette.

Harry venait de l'échapper belle! Il termina de manger en vitesse et se leva afin d'aller se préparer à se rendre chez Severus.

-Tu étudies avec nous ce soir? Demanda Ron en se levant aussi.

-Heu… Non, j'ai retenue, tu te souviens?

-Je croyais que c'était terminé?

-Et non, tu le connais… Il n'arrêtera pas tant que je ferai pas aussi bien qu'il le juge!

-Tu devrais te plaindre à Dumbledore.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, crois-moi sur paroles…

Severus aperçut Harry quitter la salle et quand il ne le vit plus, se leva à son tour pour regagner ses quartiers. Il se devait de faire un effort pour avoir l'air un peu plus soigné… Mais quoi?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Severus se précipita sur la porte quand il entendit cogner.

-Harry…

-Professeur…

-Appelle-moi Severus, s'il te plaît. Fit-il en le collant à lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Comment allez-vous? Demanda Harry.

-Très bien maintenant. Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de venir.

Harry était un peu réservé, il ne savait pas s'il devait toucher Severus, il avait même de la difficulté à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça me fait plaisir. Répondit le jeune homme en se reculant, se libérant de celui qui l'aimait.

-Tu veux t'asseoir? Boire quelque chose? Ou peut-être manger?

-Non merci, j'ai bien mangé. Je prendrais par contre quelque chose à boire. Dit-il en s'assoyant au milieu du sofa.

-Voilà pour toi. En lui donnant un verre de jus quelconque, puis se fit une toute petite place à côté d'Harry.

Le jeune homme posa son verre sur la petite table et se retourna vers Severus en le regardant sérieusement.

-Que voulez-vous faire?

-Juste être avec toi me suffit. Dit l'homme en posant aussi son verre.

Harry s'approcha de Severus et lui prit une main.

-Alors cela me suffit. Dit-il avant de sourire.

Il faisait atrocement chaud et ce n'était pas à cause de la température anormalement basse ambiante. Harry sentait la pression monter en lui, il devenait très stressé, il avait peur dans un sens que Snape essaye d'aller plus loin avec lui. Mais tout ce que fit Severus fut de se pencher pour donner un baiser sur sa joue mais s'arrêta avant, tout près de la bouche et se recula doucement.

Reposait un silence étouffant entre eux, Severus ne savait pas quoi dire et il se sentait mal parce que c'était lui qui avait invité Harry, donc il se devait d »être un bon hôte.

-Comment se porte ta vie ici? Tu aimes être à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je me sens bien ici, c'est chez moi en fait, voyez.

-Je comprends.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

Severus savait de quoi Harry parlait… De sa pseudo famille moldue qui le maltraitait, Dumbledore lui en avait parlé, mais à l'époque Snape n'en avait rien à faire.

-Je sais, pour ta famille.

Harry le fixa drôlement, puis se colla tout contre Severus, recherchant une chaleur réconfortante.

-Quand je disais avoir besoin de temps, je disais vrai.

-Je sais, je respecte cela. Dit Severus en embrassant les cheveux d'Harry.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela venir bien avant?

-Quoi donc? Fit Severus.

-Le vrai vous, que vous n'êtes pas méchant et sarcastique?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois.

-Je sais, c'était une question stupide.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Vous voulez bien me remplir mon verre?

-Bien sure. Dit l'homme en se levant.

Pendant que Severus était près de son armoire, Harry s'allongea un peu, sa chemise avait remontée sur son ventre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, découvrant ainsi un peu de sa peau. Quand Severus revint, inévitablement, il remarqua la peau mise à nu sous ses yeux et resta debout à côté du jeune homme étendu.

-Tu tiens à rester allongé… Ou tu vas me faire une place? Dit Severus, deux verres dans les mains.

Harry se poussa au fond sans pour autant se rassoir, il était bien là.

-Il y a de la place maintenant, ne chialez plus. Ricana Harry nerveusement.

-Tu as déjà été massé?

Severus se frappa mentalement, mais d'où sortait cette question?!

-Non.

-Tu aimerais que je le fasse pour toi?

Il se frappa de nouveau, il allait bien trop vite!

-D'accord. Dit Harry en ramenant ses bras vers le haut de son corps.

-Tu peux retirer ta chemise…

Il se donna un si grand coup de poing mental qu'il en ressentit presque la douleur et le regard qu'il reçût de la part d'Harry ne lui plu pas…

-N'aies pas peur, je ne ferai rien d'autre.

S'il avait pu se tuer mentalement, il l'aurait fait à ce moment.

Harry ôta sa chemise très vite et se recoucha à plat ventre.

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, puis les retira…

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Attends… Fit Snape en se levant, allant dans une autre pièce et revenant les mains… vides!

-Voilà. Dit-il en posant ses mains huilées à nouveau sur Harry.

-Oh…

-Ce n'est que de l'huile pour faire glisser la peau, rien de plus.

-C'est très… Plaisant. Dit Harry en se mettant un peu plus confortable sur le ventre.

Severus massa d'abord la base de la nuque, puis les épaules et les bras, allant doucement vers le haut du dos et se demandant comment il faisait ou plutôt, comment s'était-il rendu jusque là! Après quelques soupirs de satisfaction de la part d'Harry, Snape descendit jusqu'au milieu du dos, puis s'attaqua au bas, tout près de la croupe, mais n'alla pas plus bas. Il pressait bien les muscles et relaxait le jeune homme du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il savourait chaque parcelle de peau touchée, massée… Caressée. Quand il se risqua à descendre un tout petit peu plus bas, Harry se raidit puis se rassit rapidement, l'air mal.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda Snape, bien sérieux.

-C'est que…

Harry ne savait pas comment le lui dire, qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin que ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Je suis navré. Dit Snape sèchement en s'essuyant les mains sur sa robe.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry s'avança pour être un peu plus près de l'homme et, avec hésitation, posa sa bouche sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Severus avait le cœur gros, Harry l'embrassait encore et cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa bien mieux que la dernière fois, même si justement, la dernière fois était inoubliable.

-J'ai sommeil maintenant, je devrais…

-Tu peux rester si tu veux.

Mais ou allait dormir Harry? Avec Severus? Non…

-Mais…

-Je ne mords pas, jamais je ne mordrai. Tu peux prendre mon lit, je prendrai le sofa.

-Vous croyez que c'est prudent? De plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça que… Tenta Harry avec des yeux suspicieux.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Ce serait bien que tu restes en cette nuit glaciale d'été… Ironisa Snape.

-Je n'en sais rien…

-Si tu ne te sens pas bien, ce n'est pas grave tu peux quitter.

-Bien…

Harry sembla penser une seconde.

-Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de nuits et…

-J'en ai.

-Bien… Mais promettez-moi de…

-C'est une promesse. Dit Severus, comprenant qu'Harry ne voulait rien faire avec lui, sauf dormir.

Tout allait trop vite.

Severus donna une robe de nuit à Harry qui s'avérait assez à sa taille puis fit du thé qu'ils allèrent boire sur le lit de l'homme, afin de bavarder avant le coucher.

-Tu pourras t'endormir en paix, je resterai dans l'autre pièce.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous tenu à ce que je reste?

-Pour ne pas être seul car j'aime ta compagnie.

Harry s'étendit dans le lit avec un certain doute, allait-il réussir à dormir?

-Si vous êtes sincère, restez donc ici, c'est votre lit après tout…

Il se tourna face au bord, donc dos à Severus et ferma les yeux. Il remonta la couverture qu'il partageait avec l'homme jusqu'à son cou puis rouvrit les yeux…

-Bonne nuit. Dit-il tout bas.

-Bonne nuit… Harry?

-Oui?

Severus s'approcha un peu pour ne pas avoir à parler fort…

-Tu y verrais un inconvénient si je restais tout près?

-Heu non, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Mais Snape se colla contre le dos D'Harry à sa grande surprise et passa son bras par-dessus ce dernier, il attrapa la main de l'étudiant dans la sienne et arrêta de bouger. Harry s'était tendu, mais se détendait doucement à l'insu de Snape pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. C'était étonnement très confortable pour Harry, il referma les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur le malaise d'avoir son professeur, qui plus était en amour par-dessus la tête avec lui, collé à son corps.

Il serra un peu la main de l'homme, lui montrant que tout allait bien et soupira, frôlant le dit bras avec l'air chaud sortant de sonnez.

Severus prit ce soupir pour un 'Viens te coller plus près encore' et passa doucement sa jambe sur celles de ce dernier, ne faisant rien d'autre que caresser la mais qu'il tenait, avec son pouce.

-Je te gêne, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Severus.

-Non. Soupira Harry, envahit par la chaleur de l'homme.

-Dis-moi… Ajouta le maître.

-Oui?

-Je peux t'embrasser?

Harry savait bien que ça allait arriver, mais bon, tant que Severus n'essayait pas plus, il pouvait bien lui faire confiance, lui faire plaisir aussi.

-Oui…

Severus posa gentiment sa bouche dans le cou d'Harry et y laissa un baiser très souple, voire tendre, avant de remettre sa tête derrière celle de ce dernier.

Harry crut que Severus parlait d'un baiser comme il en avait déjà eu un aperçu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était très reconnaissant de tout le respect dont faisait preuve Severus envers lui et décida que, juste pour cette fois-ci, il allait prendre un peu les devants… Il se tourna doucement, juste assez pour atteindre la figure de l'homme et déposa un baiser silencieux sur ses lèvres, puis attendit de voir si Severus allait dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en fut.

Severus serra Harry un peu plus et alla lui voler un autre de ces doux baisers innocents. Là, au chaud sous les couvertures, il n'avait même pas l'ombre d'une érection… Sans même se forcer à ne pas en avoir en plus, c'était un exploit, mais au moins il n'avait pas à réprimer une telle réaction pour ne pas effrayer Harry encore une fois à cause d'un acte involontaire incontrôlable de son corps. Harry agrippa la nuque de son professeur et le maintint pour subtilement demander à approfondir…

Le jeune homme se retourna complètement pour faire face à l'autre et ainsi pouvoir l'enlacer, il se sentait un peu mieux, moins timide et plus sûre de lui grâce à la marque de respect données quelques instants auparavant. Il savait que Severus ne lui ferait rien de plus, c'était ça qui le faisait l'aimer à présent. Il lui donna un autre baiser, plus long, plus franc, caressant le corps plus âgé avec attention, restant bien sur le haut par contre. Quand il découvrit la douceur du cou de Severus, il y resta un peu plus longtemps, y déposant même un petit baiser quand il fut libre de le faire. Ensuite il toucha le bras de son enseignant… Ce bras était fort, juste en sentant les muscles se contracter quand il le caressait, c'était tellement bien. Il s'aventura sur la taille de l'homme, ce qui provoqua une réaction d'aimant sur ce dernier qui colla sa poitrine à la sienne, remettant sa jambe sur les siennes.

Seuls les bruissements de la couverture, les bruits de succions de leur bouches s'embrassant, les glissements de leur peau qui se caressaient se faisaient entendre et rendait tout encore plus chaleureux. Même si Harry toucha, dans l'emportement et sans vraiment le vouloir, la croupe de Severus, ce dernier ne le fit pas. Le maître se contentait du dos, du cou et de tout le haut du corps du jeune presqu'amant.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et cessa toute caresse, il lui donna un long baiser amoureux puis posa sa tête près de la sienne…

Si Severus avait décidé que c'en était assez pour ce soir là, Harry n'allait pas se plaindre, mais il voulait continuer ce beau moment. Son cœur battait si fort s'en était incroyable et la chair de poule qu'il avait n'avait rien à voir avec la peur, bien au contraire.

Ce fut dans les bras protecteurs et amoureux de Severus qu'Harry trouva le sommeil, un demi-sourire sur la bouche, respirant l'odeur de celui qui l'aimait sincèrement. Juste avant de s'endormir, il pensa au réveil du lendemain, comment cela allait se passer? Oh pour sûre Harry allait être timide, voire Severus, après ce qu'ils avaient fait, en pleine lumière cette fois… Ça allait certainement être différent.

-À SUIVRE-

Ça va vite hein? Vous comprendrez bien pourquoi un jour… (Grimace détestable) hehehe

-SNAPESLOVE-


	15. Mon réveil auprès de toi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 15 : Mon réveil auprès de toi_

Snape était réveillé depuis déjà une bonne heure et quelques minutes et Harry commença doucement à ouvrir les yeux… Dans un lit… Qui n'était pas le sien… Une main caressait sa poitrine tendrement ainsi que ses bras. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir qui, même s'il le savait, le caressait puisqu'il était déjà face à l'homme. Il ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur, battant des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière nouvelle qui traversait ses iris et aperçut à peine le cou de Snape et une mèche de cheveux noir qui gisait là. Il grogna comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas très content de se réveiller et s'approcha pour avoir Snape dans ses bras, un peu timide, il le colla à lui doucement et mit sa tête dans ce cou qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Ça sentait toujours aussi bon, même après une nuit de chaleur intense. La grande main douce de l'homme vint dans son dos pour caresser de plus bel, puis Severus soupira longuement avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

-Bien dormis?

-Oui. Répondit Harry de sa voix endormie.

-Tu veux rester encore un peu sous les couvertures ou te lever maintenant?

-Je suis bien là… Restons encore un peu.

-D'accord, nous avons du temps devant nous.

-Comment ça du temps?

-Et bien… Nous avons cours aujourd'hui.

La fatalité venait de frapper Harry en pleine poire.

-Noooon! Gémit-il en se collant encore plus contre Severus.

Severus trouva la réaction de son invité… On ne pouvais pas parler d'amour puisque Severus n'était pas certain que c'était réciproque… Tout à fait mignonne. Lentement il roula sur Harry et l'emprisonna sous lui tout en le fixant, souriant à peine, les yeux assombrit par l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Si nous sommes tout les deux en retard, les gens vont se poser de sérieuses questions tu sais. Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou, provoquant un soupir à peine perceptible de la part d'Harry.

Harry le poussa de toutes ses forces et roula à son tour sur l'homme en souriant… Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva en disant :

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que je saute sous la douche à l'instant… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

-Vas-y. Dit Severus en attrapant de justesse le bras d'Harry pour le tirer vers lui et le faire tomber sur le lit à côté de lui. –Mais dépêche-toi, je dois aussi y aller ensuite. Ajouta-t-il.

Harry partit en direction de la salle de bain, ou leur histoire avait commencée d'ailleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard il en ressortit tout frais, les cheveux encore mouillés et fut saisit par un Severus qui l'attendait à la sortie. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le leva de terre pour le transporter près du lit…

-Tiens… Tu n'as qu'à faire le lit, je vais me doucher. Sourit Severus en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Harry fit le lit, il trouvait Severus bien amusant tout d'un coup et sourit tout le long de l'exécution de sa tâche. Ensuite il s'assit au pied du lit… Face à la porte de la salle de bain et attendit l'homme.

Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et provoqua chez Harry une réaction pour le moins inattendue…

-Professeur Severus! Dit-il en se retournant pour ne pas voir.

-Désolé, vraiment désolé… Voilà, je vais me vêtir. Dit-il en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Harry avait eu peur de revoir Severus complètement nu… Pas qu'il en avait peur… Mais il ne voulait pas le voir nu dans cette circonstance encore une fois. Il n'avait même pas pensé à ses détails-là de toute façon. Dans sa tête à lui, il était avec Severus parce qu'il l'appréciait et surtout, il aimait les petits moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il se surprit même à aimer beaucoup l'embrasser, ça le faisait se sentir bien, ça le faisait vouloir recommencer encore et encore.

Severus ressortit de la salle de bais, avec bien sûre tout ses vêtements sur lui et vint s'asseoir avec Harry au pied du lit, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

-J'aurais dû y penser, navré.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui suis stupide. Dit Harry en entourant Severus à son tour.

-Tu n'es pas stupide. Je trouve ta réaction normale. Ne t'en fais pas avec ce détail, je ferai attention à l'avenir.

Harry se recula et sourit, ce qu'il pouvait être respectueux! Ça voulait dire que Severus envisageait des prochaines fois.

-Je vais devoir y aller, malheureusement.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu aimerais…

-Absolument. Le coupa Harry.

-Alors à ce soir. Dit Severus en se penchant pour embrasser Harry, lui caressant la nuque.

-À ce soir.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Toute la matinée, Severus ne fit que penser à la merveilleuse nuit qu'il avait passée avec Harry… Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis en fait, il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à caresser Harry en silence, touché sa peau douce et espéré pouvoir le refaire toujours. S'habituer à la noirceur et pouvoir admirer Harry en plein sommeil, imaginer tout ce qu'il aimerait faire avec lui, tout ce qu'il aimerait lui offrir. Il fut rêveur tout le matin, il dû donner lecture à ses étudiants pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent la bonne humeur dans sa voix.

Au dîner, même scénario, l'homme regardait Harry tout le long, ce qui amena… Et oui… Ron à se poser des questions…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de si mal pour qu'il te fixa de la sorte, Harry?

-Je l'ai touché…

-Ah, alors je comprends, on voit très bien qu'il ne l'a pas prit! Ça va être chaud ce soir je crois… Désolé Harry.

-Je sais, je sais, je suis impatient d'y retourner! Répondit Harry, faisant semblant d'ironiser.

Ron se mit à rire et quitta la salle en compagnie de quelques amis qui riaient aussi. S'ils savaient que c'était vrai, qu'il avait hâte d'y retourner, ils ne riraient sûrement pas!

Dernier cours cet après-midi avant le beau week-end…

Le soir venu, après l'excellent souper, Harry alla se chercher des vêtements propres et prit une douche. En douce, il revêtit un boxer de nuit par-dessus son sous-vêtement et un chandail léger sous sa chemise afin d'avoir de quoi dormir au cas ou il resterait chez Severus pour la nuit. Il s'en alla vers huit heures le soir en direction des cachots et ne prit pas son temps, il avait couru les derniers tournants afin d'arriver plus vite et ne cogna même pas à la porte avant d'entrer. Il ne trouva pas Severus au salon et se rendit à la chambre en marchant cette fois-ci, ou Severus était en train de se brosser les cheveux devant un petit miroir au mur. Il avança lentement et quand il fut derrière l'homme, passa doucement ses bras autour et mit sa figure sur une omoplate, étant dans une mauvaise position pour atteindre le cou.

-Harry… Soupira Severus en recouvrant les mains de ce dernier avec les siennes. –Je pensais au moment ou tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, ce matin, quand tu fus surprit.

-Severus… Murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui.

L'homme se retourna et sans attendre, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé. Sa main commença à remonter le dos d'Harry pour se rendre à cette douce et agréable nuque, puis il pressa légèrement pour inciter Harry à l'embrasser mielleusement. Harry posa ses mains à plat sur les pectoraux de l'enseignant et entrouvrit sa bouche lentement en penchant la tête de côté, fermant les yeux pour sentir chaque détail avec intensité. Surtout la façon dont Severus l'embrassait…

Sa langue toujours timide au commencement, venait toucher ses lèvres en premier, attendant qu'Harry fasse la même chose, puis doucement il ouvrit sa bouche un peu plus pour venir envelopper les lèvres de l'étudiant et ainsi se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur… Ou il caressa sa langue aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait caresser la peau de ses mains. Son souffle tout doux s'échouait sur le nez d'Harry, au aurait dit que tout allait au ralenti chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, un silence pesant régnait c'était sublime. Leur têtes qui se mouvaient avec grâce, leurs mains qui ne bougeaient plus annonçaient le confort enfin trouvé et leurs respires presque imperceptibles venaient compléter le charmant moment qu'ils désiraient éterniser. L'homme glissa ses lèvres mouillées jusqu'au cou d'Harry, continuant parfaitement le beau moment en venant embrasser et suçoter la peau ferme et à l'agréable odeur. Harry se recula, entrainant Severus jusqu'à son grand lit, puis se coucha sur le dos en gardant les jambes sur le sol, il tira Severus au-dessus de lui en empoignant le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine à deux mains. Bien que l'homme eut des idées un peu hors de ce qui était vraiment évoqué à ce moment, il s'abstint de poser ses mais là ou il ne fallait pas, en tout cas pour l'instant, mais se permit de laisser son corps s'étendre sur le sien en ne se laissant pas complètement aller pour ne pas faire suffoquer Harry avec son poids.

Harry devait être très enivré par le moment parce que ses hanches venaient souvent rencontrer celles de l'homme, provoquant inévitablement une réaction involontaire chez lui qui faisait l'impossible pour ne pas faire sentir son excitation en surélevant le bassin plus haut chaque fois. Le souffle d'Harry devenait un peu plus fort, ses mouvements un peu moins gracieux et ses yeux… Ses yeux… Tellement embrumés, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que le désir profond…

Harry gémit longuement et bruyamment quand Severus vint littéralement lécher la base de son cou, ce qui fit brûler Severus d'envie, mais il se retenait toujours, il aimait ce qui se passait car c'était tellement intense. Harry laissa même son professeur remonter sa chemise ainsi que le chandail qui se trouvait en-dessous, projetant la tête en arrière et surélevant une nouvelle fois les hanches pour cette fois-ci sentir que Severus ne lui était absolument pas indifférent. Justement, Severus se démenait sur cette poitrine mise à nu juste pour lui, il embrassait, léchait, mais ne mordait pas… Il avait dit qu'il ne mordrait jamais, il s'en souvenait très bien.

Aucune subtilité utilisée, l'homme posa sa main sur le bouton du pantalon d'Harry et le défit, puis descendit la fermeture éclaire lentement, ensuite il écarta un peu les pans et descendit sa fresque de baisers vers ce bas ventre qui semblait faire souffrir Harry. Il embrassa juste en haut de la bordure du sous-vêtement et sentit deux mains sur sa tête… Quand il releva la tête, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans mots…

Harry, la tête levée, essoufflé, les yeux à peine ouverts, lui faisait un signe de 'non' avec sa tête, la bouche entrouverte. Severus comprit immédiatement et revint plus haut pour l'embrasser amoureusement, puis s'étendit à ses côtés et lui tourna la tête avec sa main pour qu'il lui fasse face.

-Navré… Je vais trop vite. Dit-il en lui donnant un bref mais sincère baiser sur le front.

-Je n'ai pas peur, C'est simplement que…

-Tu n'es pas prêt à tout, je sais. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit aussi stupidement.

-Ce n'était pas stupide, Severus… C'était tellement bien, j'aurais sûrement agit de la même façon…

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, je veux que tu sois heureux.

-Merci. Murmura Harry en lui donnant un baiser sur la main qu'il avait saisit.

Severus, avec toute sa douceur, rattacha le pantalon qu'il avait défait, souriant maintenant comme un grand imbécile, puis aida Harry à se relever du lit pour l'amener au salon avec lui…

-Nous devrions trouver quelque chose pour occuper notre temps quand tu viens. Proposa Severus.

-Je suis d'accord, mais quoi?

-Qu'aimes-tu faire?

-J'aime bien lire, mais à deux c'est plus compliqué… Il y a aussi les échecs… Mais parfois ça devient lassant…

-Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Sourit Severus.

-Je sais, mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble, vraiment.

-Ne rien faire me va, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies chaque fois que tu viens ici, alors…

-Je ne m'ennuie pas. Le coupa Harry en s'allongeant à plat ventre sur Severus.

-Je t'aime Harry.

C'était venu de nulle part, Harry le savait, Severus le lui avait déjà dit, mais cette fois, cela eut de l'impacte pour le jeune sorcier qui sentit son cœur travailler intensément. Il soupira avant de serrer Severus très fort, incapable de lui dire la même chose parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui, mais il y avait bien un sentiment positif qui naissait en lui.

Étaient-ils ensemble? Ils se voyaient, oui, mais aucun des deux n'avait manifesté ou plutôt confirmé qu'ils étaient ensemble et Severus savait trop bien qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre pour acquis ce qu'on avait entre les mains… C'est justement ça qui lui faisait très mal, il savait qu'il pouvait perdre Harry n'importe quand.

Harry s'endormit sur Severus sans avertir, ce dernier resta là à le caresser avec tout l'amour possible. Si seulement Harry pouvait ressentir ce que lui ressentait… Il comprendrait combien Severus souffre et combien il est heureux à la fois. Il contemplait les beaux yeux fermés de son jeune amour, suivant le rythme de sa respiration apaisante avec la sienne et lui aussi, trouva le sommeil bien malgré lui.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vers 4 :30 du matin, Severus ouvrit les yeux, il avait un bras engourdit, c'est ce qu'il sentit en premier… Ensuite son cerveau s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé… Harry l'embrassait, croyant probablement que l'homme dormait toujours paisiblement. Son cou était envahit de baisers tous plus excitants les uns que les autres, une langue se promenait sensuellement de la base de son cou à sa mâchoire, des mains le caressaient presque partout et… Et… Des hanches se frottaient contre les siennes d'une façon très… Voyons voir… Très sexuelle. Severus ne bougea pas, il ne voulait surtout pas faire peur à Harry.

Le jeune homme semblait dans un second état, mais il était bien conscient pourtant… Il… Il se donnait du plaisir sur le corps _endormis_ de Severus. Harry respirait fort par sa bouche et laissait aller des petits gémissements tentants pour l'homme, mais ce dernier ne bougea tout de même pas… Il priait surtout pour qu'Harry s'arrête bientôt avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir de lui toucher. Le garçon pressait bien son bas ventre, touchant l'entre jambe de Severus avec le sien, très dur.

-Mmmm… Laissa aller Harry.

Le sofa commençait à bouger un peu tandis qu'Harry intensifiait ses vas et vient sur le corps de Severus qui, sous la tentation quoi que forte, ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas craquer.

-Mmm oui… Chuchota Harry pour ne pas réveiller Severus.

D'après la respiration d'Harry, il n'allait pas tarder à arrêter, Severus n'en pouvait plus de le sentir ainsi bouger sur lui, pourquoi ne se _réveillait_-t-il pas? Harry se cramponna à la taille de son professeur et se pencha pour embrasser ce dernier dans le cou, des spasmes arrivaient en lui, il allait vraiment le faire. Quand Severus sentit qu'Harry se tendait, il le prit par les hanches et remonta les siennes pour coller son entre jambe sur le sien. Harry ne broncha même pas, même pas surprit, il continua quelques secondes puis…

-Aaahh oui… Mmmm…

Le jeune homme jouit dans son pantalon tandis que Severus le tenait fermement pour l'exciter d'avantage. Harry se recoucha à plat ventre sur Severus et ne dit pas un mot, il était presque gêné. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux, puis l'embrassa sans rien dire, il souffrait toujours de sa condition… Tendue, mais non, il n'allait rien faire.

Personne ne dit mot après cela. Harry retrouva le sommeil, bien que cela devait sûrement être inconfortable d'avoir le résultat de son plaisir toujours sur lui. Severus se calma lentement, se résignant en se disant qu'un jour, oui peut-être bien un jour, Harry allait accepter de faire l'amour avec lui… En étant réveillé.

-À SUIVRE-

Hahaha, Que croyez-vous qu'il s'est produit pour qu'Harry décide de se donner du plaisir sur Severus? Dormait-il? Était-il somnambule? Tentait-il de risquer le tout pour le tout? C'est ce que vous saurez au prochain chapitre! JE VOUS AIME!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	16. Apprendmoi l'amour

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 16 : Apprend-moi l'amour_

Harry sortait de la douche, Severus dormait encore sur le sofa. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal la nuit dernière… Pourquoi l'avait-il fait? En fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait… Il s'était réveillé très excité, en train de se frôler contre Severus et comme il était près de son plaisir, il l'avait terminé… Severus ouvrit l'œil et cela ne lui avait pas plus, dans le sens ou Harry s'était senti en train d'abuser de lui d'une certaine manière. Severus n'avait pourtant pas objecté, mais adieu le respect qu'il aimait tant de la part de l'homme! Il avait vraiment aimé jouir sur Severus, que ça avait été intense! Les mains de l'homme qui l'avaient tenu fortement… Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y repenser. Il resta sur le lit allongé, attendant que Severus se réveille pour s'excuser, il se rongeait l'intérieur tellement il était nerveux.

-Ça ne fait rien. Dit la voix de l'homme.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi? Fit Harry rapidement.

-Non, mais je savais que tu regretterais.

_« Il m'a enfin tutoyé… »_ Pensa Severus en venant s'asseoir près du beau jeune homme sur son lit.

-Je…

-Arrêtes, je m'en fou, j'ai même… Plutôt apprécié. Lança Severus avec un petit sourire qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry. –Tu en avais envie et tu l'as fait, c'est tout.

-Tu me montreras quand-même?... … Un jour? Demanda Harry.

-Le joue ou tu seras prêt, pas avant.

-Mais si moi j'en ai envie tout de suite?

-Quoi? Fit Severus, tout surprit.

-Non… Pas ce que tu crois!

-Alors quoi?

-Tu pourras m'apprendre l'amour?

-Mais tu le sais déjà.

-Je veux tout apprendre.

-Ça viendras tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas. Murmura Severus en l'embrassant.

-Je peux passer la journée ici? Demanda Harry d'un air presque triste.

-Si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pour…

Harry fit basculer l'homme sur le matelas et se positionna sur lui.

-Merci! Sourit-il.

-Ça… Me fait plaisir.

Soudainement, Harry arrêta de sourire, il devint on ne pouvais plus sérieux et se pencha sur l'homme pour envahir sa bouche de baisers… Très osés. Il aimait tellement l'embrasser qu'il ne vit pas que Severus devenait peu à peu rouge et que, entre ses cuisses, se formait une masse très dure…

-Harry arrêtes.

Harry releva la tête, il ne comprenait pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie? Demanda le jeune homme échaudé.

-Bien sûre que oui, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis avec toi.

-Je le sais très bien. Severus, laisse-moi le faire… Chuchota Harry en promenant nonchalamment sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier.

-Mmm… Non… Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Severus… S'il te plaît…

-Non.

Il tira Harry à sa bouche et le dévora sans retenue, oh oui qu'il en avait envie! Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Harry choisit ce moment précis, celui dans lequel Severus combattait avec sa conscience, pour toucher cet endroit interdit avec sa main. À peine effleura-t-il l'entre jambe que Severus feignait de tousser.

-Nous devrions peut-être déjeuner…

-Oui, tu as raison. Dit Harry en passant ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme pour toucher la peau qui s'y trouvait… Tellement chaude.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plairait?

-Mmm…

-Harry?

Hmmm… Continua-t-il en passant sa langue sur la poitrine de Severus.

-Mmmm… Harry… Soupira le professeur en enlevant sur le champ le chandail du garçon.

-Oui? …Oui…

-Arrête… Je t'en prie… Gémit Severus en passant ses mains sur les fesses de ce dernier, qui ne broncha même pas.

Harry eut comme un soudain retour à la réalité et se figea…

-Je… Je suis désolé. Dit-il en se levant.

Le pauvre homme était soulagé, il n'avait pas à le faire, c'était lui qui culpabilisait maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Je suis tellement stupide… STUPIDE! Cria-t-il, rouge de gêne avant de prendre la fuite hors des appartements de Snape.

-Harry! Appela l'homme, mais il était trop tard, Harry était parti.

Harry courut très vite, il pleurait presque tellement il avait honte… Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela au juste? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire de telles choses… D'abord littéralement se donner du plaisir à même le corps de Severus et ensuite l'inciter à coucher avec lui… Décidément, quelque chose clochait chez lui. En entrant dans la salle des Gryffondors, à moitié déshabillé, tout ses amis étaient là et se mirent à rire dès qu'ils virent Harry entrer comme un coup de vent violent. Il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était entré…

-QUOI? Hurla-t-il, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rire.

Seamus se leva, accompagné de Ron et commença lentement…

-Et pui? Ta retenue?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma retenue bon sang? S'énerva Harry.

-Tu lui a fait bonne impression, au moins?

-Mais c'est quoi le problème? Se fâcha Harry soudainement.

-Le problème? Mais je vois bien que notre blague a réussit… Comment se porte Snape?

-Quelle blague?... BLAGUE? Fit Harry, incertain.

-Mais oui! Tu sais hier, au souper… On en avait marre que tu ne sois jamais avec nous et Snape nous faisait chier… Bref, on t'a fait avaler ça. Dit Seamus en brandissant une petite fiole devant Harry.

-C'est quoi ÇA?

-De l'essence de…

-De Veela. Le coupa Ron.

Un instant pour emmagasiner l'information et puis…

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS OU QUOI?!

-Alors… Commença Ron… -Snape, comment il a prit ta soudaine montée chaleureuse?

Ron et tous les autres croyaient bien qu'Harry allait se marrer avec eux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

-Vous êtes vraiment les pires idiots que cette terre puisse porter! Dit Harry avec sa voix la plus méchante.

-Quoi?... Il t'a frappé? Demanda une Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes une bande de crétins finis! Rétorqua Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça agisse longtemps après!

-De quoi tu parles Harry?

-À 5 heures du matin environ, c'est là que j'ai senti que je n'allais pas comme d'habitude! Non mais quels inconscients vous êtes!

-Et?

-Et? Tu oses demander! J'ai fait des conneries, voilà! C'est de votre faute bordel, vous avez tout gâché!

-Gâché quoi? Fit Ron.

-Hum… Harry? Dit Seamus… - Tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que tu étais avec Snape à 5 heures du matin… N'est-ce pas?

Oh bourde!

-Non, non…

-Alors quoi?

-Laissez tomber vous n'êtes vraiment que des cons! Dit Harry en ressortant.

-Il est plutôt bizarre. Constata Ron… -Normalement il aurait rit avec nous.

-C'était TON idée, alors assumes!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Il revenait vers les cachots, il devait expliquer ça à Severus au plus vite. Il entra sans avertir et se dirigea là ou il avait laissé Severus qui y était toujours d'ailleurs… Étendu sur son lit, silencieux, l'air rêveur.

-Severus… Dit Harry en restant près de la porte.

-Harry? Mais pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire… Dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il lui raconta non sans un malaise apparent le pourquoi de ses agissements en détail… Bref, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Severus… Severus éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle… Dit Harry en se grattant la tête.

-Je sais… C'est même très embarrassant.

-Ça vient de tout gâcher non?

-Mais non… Oublie donc tout ça.

En voyant Harry qui se sentait mal, Severus le colla contre lui et l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà oublié.

-Je suis quand-même heureux de quelque chose. Commença Harry.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu n'as pas profité du moment.

-… Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose Harry.

-Je le sais maintenant. Dit Harry.

-Alors je suis heureux que tu…

-Je crois que je t'aime….

Le cœur de Severus venait de prendre un gros coup, il en avait mal tellement ça venait de le frapper… Que lui répondre? Il le serra d'avantage, berçant leur deux corps sans rien dire.

-J'ai eu la preuve que tu faisais vraiment attention à moi. Reprit le jeune homme. –Et c'est probablement la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Chez les Gryffondors…

-Il doit être allé s'excuser, connaissant Harry. Dit Ron.

-Et nous accuser aussi! Ajouta Seamus.

-Oooonnn pauvre Severus, je suis désolé, un petit bisou pour te consoler peut-être? HAHAHAHAHAH! Rit un autre.

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été trop gentil en faisant cela. Dit Ron.

-Ouais mais avoue que ça aurait été tordant de voir la tête de Snape en train de se sauver d'un Harry complètement disjoncté sur les hormones!

-Oui, j'avoue! Rirent-ils en cœur.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Tu passes toujours la journée ici? Demanda Severus.

-Ah oui?

-Si tu le veux.

-Bien sûre.

Severus coucha Harry sur le lit et se mit au-dessus en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains.

-Je t'aime. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tout à fait nouvellement, Harry cru un instant que ce n'était pas Severus tellement le baiser était intensément intense. L'homme se mut un peu sur Harry et ce dernier fut totalement dans les nuages en quelques secondes, embrassant sans compter celui qu'il aimait. Il pensait être prêt, il voulait du moins s'en assurer…

-Severus…

L'appelé leva la tête, rompant de contacte de sa bouche avec le cou du garçon.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je voudrais partager mon amour avec toi, maintenant…

-Mais Harry, tu sais que…

-Que c'est rapide? Je n'y peux rien Severus, fais-moi l'amour. Murmura Harry en l'entourant avec ses jambes.

-Harry… Soupira le sorcier en le regardant comme on regarde la plus belle chose du monde.

-C'est vrai. Ajouta-t-il en attirant Severus pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Severus se mit à voir Harry comme la chose la plus fragile qui soit, il ne voulait pas briser cette belle image. Harry lui offrait tout son être, son innocence et s'ouvrait à lui de la façon la plus belle. Il le désira encore plus à ce moment, touchant avec attention son jeune aimé, redécouvrant toute la douceur de sa peau, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le quitter pour toujours et qu'il voulait garder un souvenir ineffaçable. Il resta au-dessus à le regarder sans mot dire, passant son doigt sur toute la poitrine pour aller s'arrêter à la bouche, dans laquelle il remplaça son index par sa bouche pour le plus long baiser qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné.

-À SUIVRE-

Quoi? Pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais faire un lemon? Ah oui? Vraiment? Ben tant pis lol! Peut-être dans l'autre chapitre, peut-être pas, vous me connaissez ! JE VOUS AIME!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	17. Ton cadeau, mon innocence

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 17 : Ton cadeau, mon innocence_

Chez les Gryffondors…

-Ron, je crois qu'Harry est parti depuis trop longtemps, j'ai peur que Snape lui fasse du mal… S'exclama Seamus.

-Bon, j'ai compris, je vais voir… Dit-il à contre cœur. –Puisque c'est surtout ma faute…

Il se rendit jusqu'aux cachots, ou il attendit devant la porte, pas certain de devoir frapper… Il devait le faire…

Toc toc…

-Severus… On frappe à la porte. Soupira Harry alors que Snape l'embrassait mieux que jamais.

D'un air désolé, l'homme se leva et alla répondre.

-Monsieur Weasley… Quoi?

-Harry est ici? Je venais simplement…

-Ha… Potter! Venez ici, votre ami est là!

Harry se dépêcha d'arranger ses vêtements et vint prêt de la porte.

-Ron?

-Tout va bien? Demanda le rouquin.

-Heu, oui… On était en train de… Heu… De…

-Quoi, t'as eu droit à une retenue par ma faute?

-Et bien heu… On dirait bien…

-C'est pas juste! Hurla Ron.

-Si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquille, vous y aurez droit aussi! Intervint Snape. –Aller Potter, vous avez du travail! Dit-il d'un ton faussement fâché.

Ron courut raconter tout ça à ses copains en vitesse.

-Tu veux aller le rejoindre? Demanda Snape en entourant Harry avec ses bras de par derrière.

-Non…

-Ne te prives pas pour moi… Affirma l'homme.

-Oh mais je ne me prive de rien, j'aimerais ce que j'ai demandé… Dit Harry en se retournant pour prendre Severus par le cou et l'embrasser.

La petite caresse qu'Harry fit dans le cou de Snape l'enflamma au complet, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le ramena là ou ils étaient avant de se faire interrompre par le rouquin. Severus déposa Harry sur le lit et resta penché sur lui sans rien faire…

-Qu'y a-t-il Severus?

-Oh rien, je me demandais simplement comment c'est possible d'être aussi beau, en te regardant.

Harry sourit et fit une moue pour ne pas rire d'avantage, il savait que Severus lui faisait un compliment et ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il était en train de rire de lui,. Il n'était pas habitué de se faire dire qu'il était beau, surtout venant de Severus.

-Je le désir toujours… Insinua Harry en tirant Severus à lui.

-Dis-moi que tu en es certain, tu dois me le dire.

-Je suis certain Severus, je le suis vraiment.

Il ne pu réprimer son sourire, Severus était heureux d'entendre cela et surtout de le voir dans le regard de son amour. Ce qui lui faisait très peur c'était qu'il allait bientôt s'emparer de son innocence, celle qui ne revient jamais, celle qu'on donne la première fois qu'on aime et qui, la plupart du temps, ne reste pas toujours… Il avait la frousse et il n'était plus certain de vouloir faire cela avec Harry.

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne _peux_ pas. Dit Severus d'une voix triste.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en se relevant.

-Parce que… Ce que tu m'offre… Me fait peur.

-Parce que je suis plus jeune?

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir… C'est…

-Severus, fais-le en pleurant s'il le faut, mais ne me laisse pas honteux de te l'avoir demandé…

C'était vrai, ce qu'Harry venait de dire… Le jeune homme resterait honteux d'avoir ainsi offert sa personne et d'avoir été refusé sans raison valable. On ne refusait pas un tel cadeau sous prétexte d'en avoir peur.

Severus se pencha, entrainant Harry avec lui allongé sur le lit et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, le stress dans l'estomac, il se sentait comme si c'était la première fois pour lui aussi. Ses mains tremblantes venaient arracher les premières parcelles d'innocence du jeune garçon sous lui, qui semblait être nerveux lui aussi d'ailleurs. Doucement, il vint donner un premier baiser tout simple sur la bouche d'Harry et sa main se posa sur la cuisse de ce dernier, ce qui le fit soupirer faiblement.

Harry était parfaitement conscient du malaise, il le ressentait lui aussi, il avait terriblement peur de ce qui était pour arriver sous peu, mais d'après tout ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était merveilleux, la plus belle façon de donner son amour et Severus le faisait pour lui.

Le maître posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de l'étudiant et doucement, remonta vers le haut, passa sur les cotes et les épaules, pour enfin venir prendre la figure et la tenir pendant qu'il lui donnait un premier profond baiser, entrant sa langue si lentement qu'Harry eut le temps de frissonner à quelques reprises avant de lui aussi se laisser aller au baiser.

-Severussss… Soupira Harry quand l'homme le toucha de sa bouche dans le creux de son épaule sensible à toute caresse.

Un beau moment, qu'eux seuls partageaient dans une intimité bien gardée. Doucement, Severus retira la chemise d'Harry et celui-ci fit de même avec le haut de l'homme, en silence, sans même sourire parce que trop stressé, ils s'échangeaient des regards rassurants, se promettant la lune au travers leurs yeux pendant que leur mains se chamaillaient pour avoir une place sur leur corps brûlants de désir. Les lèvres de l'homme ne purent résister à l'appel que lançait la poitrine devant ses yeux et y posa un baiser, puis un deuxième et un troisième sans finalement s'arrêter, laissant découvrir à Harry sa poitrine qu'il avait brièvement goûté auparavant alors qu'il n'avait point eu contrôle de ses actes et surtout de sa volonté. Le professeur prit le bras d'Harry et le lui remonta au-dessus de sa tête, parcourant sa longueur de baisers lents et excitants, tenant le poignet sans force pour ne pas briser la liberté de son amant… Son amant, cela sonnait si doux à son oreille qu'il aurait aimé le crier, mais qui d'autre pour l'entendre que le concerné lui-même?

Harry embrassait maintenant Severus avec toute sa volonté, puis le fit rouler sur le côté pour avoir la facilité de lui retirer son pantalon. Doucement il commença par glisser ses doigts sous la bordure, cherchant l'attache qu'il se devait de défaire et quand il la trouva, ne perdit pas de temps. Ensuite il entra à nouveau ses doigts sous le rebord du pantalon puis tira vers le bas, continuant d'embrasser celui qui allait lui faire l'amour dans peu de temps. En se redressant pour complètement se débarrasser du vêtement, Harry prit place au-dessus de son amant et retira son pantalon lui-même, doucement, pour ne pas gâcher le moment qu'il savait très important. Il revint au-dessus quelque secondes plus tard avec un petit sourire apaisant, replongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Severus pour le remettre dans l'état ou il l'avait laissé avant de disparaître pour lui retirer le vêtement.

Ne restaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements comme barrière à l'effacement de l'enfance du jeune homme, il avait certaines craintes, même qu'il songea tout arrêter quand Severus lui retira le sien, mais il n'en fut point, il voulait se donner à lui et il le ferait, timidité ou pas, malaise ou pas, regret ou non.

Il s'aventura sous le sous-vêtement de son enseignant, il savait déjà ce à quoi il avait affaire, mais ne savait pas quoi faire avec… Là était la différence.

L'homme, quand il vit Harry complètement nu, eut un choc… Pas un mauvais choc… Il fut ému, enfin il pouvait l'admirer, il était si beau qu'il en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelque secondes. Il s'empêcha de le toucher pour ne pas paraitre pressé, mais en fait il en mourrait d'envie, juste pour lui faire plaisir car Harry ne connaissait pas ce que c'était d'être touché par un autre ou du moins, par quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Il ne fit que poser ses mains sur la croupe du garçon en lui donnant un long baiser pour faire passer le choc du touché, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en faire, au contraire, il le bombardait de baisers sans arrêt, il démontrait vraiment qu'il voulait le faire avec lui.

Se tenir ainsi nu devant un autre renait Harry réticent à prendre certaines poses ou positions comme assit sur l'homme, il savait que Severus n'aurait d'yeux que pour son entre-jambe et cela le gênait un peu. Il restait penché et caressait tout ce qui lui était possible de toucher… Il s'aventura l'instant d'une seconde entre les cuisses de Severus, comme un coup de tête et toucha ce qui s'avérait très dur, très excitant aussi. Severus gémit à ce contact et porta sa main au même endroit sur le corps du jeune sorcier, ce qui provoqua presque la même réaction, sauf qu'Harry réagit un peu plus violement.

Il donna un coup de bassin au toucher de l'homme, ce qui fit que son entre-jambe se heurta doucement sur celui de son amant et là encore, une réaction de gémissement se fit entendre…

-Harry…

Severus fit basculer Harry sous lui encore une fois puis se positionna sur lui, prenant soin de lui écarter les cuisses avec douceur, puis se mit entre celles-ci et posa sa main sur le sexe de ce dernier. Il l'enveloppa de ses doigts et fit une petite pression avant de faire un premier mouvement dessus. Harry se cambra brusquement en gémissant fort, il adorait la sensation. Severus le fit pendant quelque minutes, mais dû s'arrêter car Harry semblait vouloir rendre l'âme déjà. Il se tortillait et voulait d'avantage, ce fut à ce moment que Severus mit son autre main entre les fesses du garçon et passa à cet endroit à quelque reprises, frôlant délicatement ce qui s'y trouvait, ce qui se contractait sans cesse sous les caresses. En posant son index dessus avec l'intention de faire une première intrusion, Harry s'arrêta de bouger sur le champ et fixa Severus, attendant de voir s'il allait le lui faire.

Severus lui demanda l'autorisation d'un signe de tête et Harry acquiesça lui aussi d'un signe de tête… Pour atténuer l'effet dont Severus était au courant, l'homme recommença quelques mouvements sur l'entre-jambe du jeune homme en poussant tout doucement son index, fixant l'expression d'Harry qui ferma les yeux très fort et grimaça.

Quand Harry semblait avoir recommencé à respirer, Severus retira son index un peu et le fit revenir à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Harry ne le sentait presque plus et son expression était redevenue normale grâce à l'autre main du professeur qui lui faisait plaisir en allant et venant à une vitesse plus qu'appréciable entre ses cuisses.

Après avoir franchit une autre étape et avoir réussit à laisser Severus utiliser trois de ses doigts, Harry sentir la main se retirer et eut un petit choc de douleur, mais l'homme lui laissa le temps de récupérer.

Il posa ensuite l'extrémité de son sexe sur Harry et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, puis releva la tête un peu pour le regarder tandis qu'il commençait à pousser un peu pour débuter l'acte d'amour…

-Aïe… Fit Harry sous l'effet nouveau.

Severus s'arrêta, mais Harry posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amant pour l'inciter à continuer. Severus réessaya, mais fut arrêté par Harry qui se recula rapidement.

-Non… Gémit Harry en sentant l'intrusion en lui, il souffrait bien trop.

Severus commença à se retirer de nouveau, mais Harry semblait se contredire et se remit à tirer son amant vers lui.

-Non… Non… Dû crier Harry en sentant la douleur tranchante.

Il se retira de nouveau, ne sachant pas ce qu'Harry voulait vraiment.

-J'irai plus lentement… Murmura Severus en revenant de plus bel.

Harry se tordit, ses yeux voulaient pleurer tellement cela lui faisait mal, il respirait à petits coups et chaque fois que l'homme s'avançait, il se reculait.

-Tu n'es pas prêt… Affirma Severus, mais Harry le tirait toujours dans sa direction sans dire un mot.

-J'ai mal… Dit-il en laissant Severus se retirer une fois pour toute.

Severus se coucha à côté d'Harry en l'enlaça avec tout l'amour dont il était capable de faire preuve à ce moment.

-Je m'excuse. Fit Harry tristement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harry.

-Si ça l'est! Comment cela va être possible si je n'arrive même pas à faire… À faire… À faire l'amour?

-C'est toujours ainsi la première fois. Le rassura Severus.

-Tu veux dire que ça fera moins mal à mesure que…

-Oui c'est ça.

-Mais maintenant j'ai un peu peur.

-Je sais tout ça… Mon amour, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je le veux tellement. Dit Harry en se collant sur Severus.

-Ça viendra… Pour l'instant, j'ai peut-être une autre solution. Dit l'homme en posant sa main entre les cuisses du jeune homme.

Il avait souhaité qu'Harry ait un peu de plaisir, pas seulement de la douleur et c'est ce qu'il allait obtenir, même s'il devait piler sur son orgueil et faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

-Mmm… Gémit Harry.

Severus continua un peu dans cette voie, laissant ses doigts refaire leur entrée en lui pour le préparer à une éventuelle prochaine fois. Harry commençait à aimer la sensation de ces intrusions en lui et la main sur son sexe ne faisait qu'amplifier son plaisir. Il se cambrait beaucoup, entrainant la main de Severus avec lui dans les airs, il gémissait et s'écartait les jambes un peu plus, il venait de découvrir que cela le rendait complètement fou. Severus se releva et se plaça entre les cuisses du jeune amant afin d'essayer une plus difficile intrusion avec sa main, qui entra sans sembler faire mal ce coup-ci. Quand Harry se cambra une autre fois, son bassin se retrouva à la hauteur des yeux de l'homme qui se dit qu'il était aussi bien de le faire… Qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si mal placé que cela… Et l'homme ouvrit la bouche afin de faire sentir à Harry un nouveau plaisir…

La chaleur, la salive, la sensation de cette bouche chaude qui en avait après son sexe trop dur le rendit fou au premier contact. Severus le força à poser son fessier sur le matelas puis, en faisant des vas et vient timides avec ses doigts, fit entrer le sexe dans sa bouche… Il pu ainsi entendre le premier cri violent de plaisir d'Harry.

-Severusssss… Oh… SEVERUS! Criait Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Severus, bien que sa bouche fût occupée, avait esquissé un sourire en entendant Harry crier son nom si fort car il allait avertir tout le château si ça continuait, mais il s'en foutait tellement. Son Harry était en extase grâce à lui et c'était ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, rien d'autre. Il le sentit près de son plaisir ultime quand Harry se mit à se mouvoir en même temps que lui, il posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de son jeune amour et le maintint fermement en place pour l'empêcher de bouger le moindrement, il savait que cela allait amener Harry encore plus loin.

Harry combattait avec les mains qui le tenaient, mais rien à faire il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il continua quand-même à essayer de se mouvoir, il fallait qu'il bouge! À cet instant, quand son plaisir fut à son plus intense, il croyait bien être capable d'encaisser Severus en lui, il le désirait plus que n'importe quoi à présent.

-Severus, avec moi s'il te plaît… J'ai envie de toi maintenant… Dit-il presque en état de délire tellement il approchait de sa fin.

Severus savait que, dans cet état, on étais prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi de plus pour intensifier son plaisir et Harry n'était pas à part des autres à ce qu'il pouvait en constater. Il ne fit qu'aller légèrement plus vite avec sa bouche en tenant toujours Harry bien en place, un peu plus vite encore, mais Harry criait toujours.

-Vien! Severus… Dit-il en écartant ses jambes un peu plus… -Aller je t'en pries… Severus… Mmmm… Ajouta-il en donnant des coups de bassin un peu plus directes. Severus se contenta d'aller un peu plus vite encore, rien de plus, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'Harry aurait eu un plus grand plaisir s'il entrait en lui. Harry n'était pas prêt, point à la ligne.

-Severus!

Harry arriva enfin à son plus haut point de plaisir et se raidit d'un coup sec, forçant pour réussir à laisser sortir les sons qui le brûlaient…

-Oui! Oh oui….

Il criait vraiment très fort, ses mains se cramponnaient aux draps, les arrachant presque tandis que les derniers signes de son plaisir montaient vers celui qui lui procurait tout ce plaisir…

-Haaaa! Severus… Severus! Hurla-t-il enfin, laissant ses hanches se raidir devant Severus qui tenait les deux mains d'Harry, l'accompagnant dans son orgasme.

Quand, doucement, Harry reposa ses hanches sur le matelas, Severus vint tout près de lui pour lui voler un baiser torride, quasi sauvage.

-Tu sera l'amant parfait… Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en le caressant sur le bas-ventre.

-Et toi l'homme de ma vie…

Severus eut un autre coup au cœur, que c'était beau! _« Et toi l'homme de ma vie… » _Repensa-t-il en souriant, l'envie de brailler comme un bébé dans la gorge.

-Je t'aime… Dit Severus en lui donnant un baiser près de la bouche.

-Je m'inquiète…

-N'y pense plus, Harry, un jour nous ferons l'amour ensemble…

Harry se blottit contre Severus, il n'allait pas dormir, midi venait de sonner! Mais il allait profiter du moment de repos auquel il avait droit avec son amour.

-Je peux dire que je t'aime, Severus… Dit Harry avant de sombrer dans un silence profond, caressant le bras musclé de son homme.

Severus ferma les yeux et profita de cette douce attention, il était si heureux d'être là, avec son amour. Il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour au sens propre du terme, mais il savait que ça ne tarderait pas…

-À SUIVRE-

Bon, sont quand-même allé un peu plus loin, là vous savez qu'Harry a pas trop envie de se sauver de Severus… En tout cas, ce n'était pas un lemon ça, non! C'était une douce préparation au lemon, vous sentez-vous maintenant affamé de sexe? Lol! Aller à plus!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	18. Ce soir, je suis à toi

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 18 : Ce soir, je suis à toi_

Caresses par-dessus caresses, ils n'avaient pas envie de se lever… Mais le bruit des gargouillis du ventre de Snape ne mentaient pas. Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller manger dans la grande salle, se séparant à la sortie de la salle de classe de Severus pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

-Tien… Bizarre, Harry arrive en même temps que Snape. Remarqua Hermione.

-C'est vrai t'as raison, il a dû le garder toute la nuit le bâtard! Mugit Ron.

-Mais ce qui est drôle… C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de mauvaise humeur… -Il sourit, je dirais…

-Hermione, tu crois qu'il lui a permis de dormir?

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois revenir d'une retenue avec Snape avec un tel sourire et… Ah salut Harry!

-Salut. Dit-il en prenant place à la table. –Je te l'avais dit Ron qu'on dinerais ensemble.

-Dis-moi… Tenta le rouquin… -Il n'a pas été méchant avec toi à cause de ma mauvaise blague?

-Pas du tout.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Pourquoi tu souries? Redemanda Ron.

-Heu… J'ai le droit d'être de bonne humeur? Je sors d'une retenue exténuante alors oui, je suis plutôt content d'être enfin sorti de là!

-Il t'a épuisé? Je le savais! Chiala Ron.

-Mais ça va Ron, parlons d'autre chose.

Au loin, Severus guettait Harry se sortir de sa mauvaise posture en souriant. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry le leur dise, ils auraient un choc bien sûre et seraient contre ce fait, Harry ayant seulement presque 16 ans… D'ailleurs… L'anniversaire du jeune homme… Ça approchait… C'était le temps pour Severus de penser à quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à son bel amour.

-Ne me dit pas que tu y retourne ce soir, j'avais prévu une partie d'échec…

-Heu… Bien c'est que…

-C'est pas vrai, Harry! Tu lui a fait quoi pour qu'il te garde chaque soir? Se frustra Ron.

-Des choses. Je n'ai pas le choix…

-Ouais, organises-toi donc pour être libre quelque part cette semaine!

-Ça devrait être faisable.

C'était ça le pire pour Harry, que ses amis ne soient pas au courant de sa relation avec Snape… Il allait les perdre si ça continuait, mais allait-il les perdre quand ils sauraient tout? Si un jour il leur disait…

-Toi Ron… Commença Harry.

-Quoi?

-Si tu aimais éperdument Hermione…

Ron se mit à rougir si violement qu'il entraina Hermione à rougir aussi.

-Mais que moi, je ne l'aimais pas elle… Tu ferais quoi?

-Bonne question.

-Si Hermione était détestée par tout le monde…

-Complique pas ma réponse Harry!

-Tu ferais quoi? Termina le jeune sorcier.

-Moi je ferais des compromis. Lança Hermione en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois que je ferais pareil, même endurer ceux qui ne l'aimeraient pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Harry?

-Juste pour savoir.

-Snape t'as fait étudier son cas? Éclata Ron en riant.

-Très drôle.

-Toi Harry, tu ferais quoi? Demanda Hermione en souriant.

-J'en sais rien.

-Même si t'étais avec Parkinson, tu resterais mon ami quand-même. Affirma Hermione.

-C'est certain! Confirma Ron. –Mais elle… C'est pas garanti que je l'endurerais…

-C'est qui? Fit Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry la dévisagea d'un air incrédule avant de lui répondre, aussi dans l'oreille…

-Personne.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Alors Severus, comment se porte ta vie? Demanda Remus, assit à côté de lui.

-Ma vie est bien comme elle est.

Trelawney, assise de l'autre côté de Snape, se mêla à la conversation…

-Il accepte bien?

-Qui accepte quoi? Fit Snape, agacé.

-Oh… Je n'ai rien dit. Dit-elle avant de s'inonder la bouche de vin.

Remus continua à voix basse…

-S'est-il ouvert les yeux, enfin?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir?

-Aller quoi!

-Tout va bien je te dis.

-Vous avez…

-Remus!

-Mais dis-moi, tu es heureux? Répond au moins à ça!

-Oui, content?

-Tout à fait! Fit Remus en se remettant droit sur sa chaise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

-Alors heu… Tu es libre cet après-midi au moins? Demanda Ron.

-C'est que heu…

-Bordel! On est en plein week-end, il a pas le droit!

-Si, il le peut. Avança Hermione. –Alors Harry… Bon après-midi. Dit-elle en se levant avec sa pile de livres.

-S'il te fait quoi que ce soit, te me le dis! Termina Ron en se préparant à suivre Hermione.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Bonne journée.

Harry monta chez les Gryffondors pour se laver et changer de vêtements, puis prit une pile de livres de potion pour faire croire qu'il s'en allait bel et bien à une retenue.

-T'es particulièrement souriant pour un gars qui s'en va en retenue avec Snape. Ironisa Ron.

-Ah bon? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être plus souriant que d'habitude…

-Je disais ça comme ça, t'es d'une humeur!

-Ron! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tout va bien! Je n'ai pas envie de me quereller avec toi en plus!

-Whoa! D'accord, je m'excuse… Aller, bon après-midi.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Harry entra en silence chez Severus, ses livres collés à la poitrine et se rendit directement au salon, là ou il trouva celui qu'il venait voir.

-SEVERUS! Hurla Harry en sautant sur le sofa, faisant tomber ses livres et celui que Severus lisait en silence.

-Harry! Sourit Snape en le serrant contre lui. –Je croyais que tu allais t'amuser avec eux…

-J'ai changé d'avis… Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche, lui touchant le visage d'une main.

Harry s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'homme et le prit dans ses bras pour coller sa figure à son cou.

-La semaine va être longue… Soupira Harry en passant ses mains sur le corps de l'homme.

-Pour moi aussi, tu ne peux pas continuer à venir tout les soirs… Ils vont penser que j'abuse.

-Je sais, c'est ça qui me rend triste.

-Mais non, ce sera d'avantage plaisant quand tu pourras venir. Le rassura Severus en lui caressant les cheveux.

-J'aimerais manger ici ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être bombardé de questions encore.

-C'est bien ce que j,ai cru voir…

-Tu me regardais? Demanda Harry.

-Je te regarde tout le temps.

-Mmm… Gémit-il en embrassant Severus tendrement. –L'avoir su, j'aurais été rouge comme une tomate bien mûre…

-Tu l'es déjà…

Harry sourit, timide, puis se leva.

-Je peux aller me rafraîchir dans ta salle de bain?

-Tu n'as pas à le demander, vas-y si tel est ton désir.

-Merci.

Pendant qu'Harry se faisait frais, Severus rangea un peu et alla s'allonger sur son lit avec son livre. Il se croisa les pieds et s'accota la tête sur deux oreillers, puis commença sa lecture.

-Voilà j'ai terminé! Fit un Harry en pantalon seulement, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Bien. Dit Severus, n'ayant pas trop entendu parce que trop concentré sur sa lecture.

-Severus?

-Hmmm?

-Je ne porte pas de chandail…

L'interpellé leva enfin la tête, les yeux grands ouverts et lâcha son livre à la vue de son petit amour encore un peu mouillé. Surtout les cheveux, qu'il avait l'air séduisant ainsi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Des trucs sur la façon de procéder avec les mélanges dangereux.

-Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais?

-Bien sûre… Regarde… Dit-il en poussant le livre sur le sol et faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher.

Harry avança lentement vers le lit et y grimpa à quatre pattes, escaladant à partir du bas le corps de Severus. Quand il fut au-dessus, il resta immobile, se tenant sur ses genoux et ses paumes. Encore cette chaleur envahissait Severus…

Severus remonta ses propres jambes pour empêcher Harry de reculer, collant le dessus de ses cuisses à l'arrière train de ce dernier puis tira coquinement sur le bord du pantalon d'Harry pour le faire s'approcher d'avantage. Ses mains allèrent vite rejoindre les fesses du jeune sorcier qui se sentit poussé vers le visage de son amant, il ne pu faire autrement que de se laisser embrasser lascivement.

Harry arqua le dos et fit ainsi ressortir son derrière, ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'était Severus qui le rendait comme ça. Le jeune homme mit sa main sur la boucle de ceinture de Severus en le regardant tout sourire et la défit…

-Harry… Il n'y a même pas trois heures que…

-Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas dans ce cas…

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas, il était déjà dur comme la pierre rien qu'en voyant Harry au dîner, alors comment lui résister quand il le touchait avec une intention bien visible?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Conclut Harry en s'attaquant aux boutons de la fermeture du pantalon.

Quand il eut défait le tout, il laissa le sexe s'exposer en dehors du sous-vêtement et se pencha pour embrasser l'homme sur la bouche, touchant à peine de sa main l'entrecuisse, ce qui fit gémir instantanément Severus.

Harry faisait face à l'inconnu, mais il allait s'y risquer. Il voulait essayer de faire plaisir à Severus autant qu'il lui avait fait avant le dîner et, il espérait tant y arriver. Le fait de mettre cette chose dans sa bouche le rendait mal à l'aise… Mais il se pencha plus près et caressa la dite chose… Puis quand il entendit Severus gémir de façon tout à fait cruelle, il la prit…

-Harry… Mmm…

Il leva les yeux sans laisser le sexe et vit Severus les yeux roulés tellement il avait l,air d'apprécier. Ce n'était pas si difficile après tout. Il n'était pourtant qu'à l'extrémité, alors il se risqua encore un peu plus, jusqu'à la moitié, s'aidant de sa main pour réussir des vas et vient constants.

-Harry… n'arrête pas… Soupira l'homme en posant une main sur la tête du gamin, se cramponnant à la couverture de l'autre.

Oh mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter! Il avait envie de faire ce que Severus lui avait fait… Il posa sa main sur le sexe et leva les yeux pour avoir un accord quelconque…

En sentant cette main, Severus bougea les jambes et remonta un peu les genoux puis ferma les yeux. Harry prit cela pour un oui et se mit à doucement passer son index tout en continuant de besogner avec sa bouche. L'homme donna quelque subtiles coups de rein, comment ne pas bouger alors qu'Harry semblait parfaitement savoir comment lui faire plaisir?

-Mmm… Fit l'homme en sentant non pas un, mais deux doigts le travailler.

Harry n'attendit pas, il savait que Severus était capable d'en prendre, il se mit à aller et venir rapidement sur son sexe et en lui avec sa main.

-Je… Ah oui…

D'une main il entrait en lui, de sa bouche il lui faisait plaisir et de son autre main il jouait avec les pectoraux… Severus ne tarda pas, c'était bien trop plaisant.

-Oh oui Harry… HARRY mmm… Hurla-t-il de sa voix la plus rauque.

Harry fut surprit par l'arrivée du plaisir dans sa bouche, mais ne stoppa pas tant que Severus n'était pas complètement satisfait… L'homme finit par redescendre le bas de son corps sur le lit et dès qu'Harry le touchait, il sursautait, il était au bout du rouleau question sensation et ne pouvait en endurer d'avantage sans en avoir presque mal.

Harry remonta auprès de son amour, le caressa sur la poitrine et lui donna un baiser mouillé dans le cou… Quand il se retira, Severus l'embrassa.

-J'ai fais ça comme un grand? Blagua Harry.

-Tu es merveilleux…

-Je me demande ce que ça sera quand…

-Chhht… Fit Snape en saisissant sa bouche avec la sienne. –Tu te soucieras de cela quand nous y serons.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Je peux rester ce soir?

-Tu peux rester toujours.

-À SUIVRE-

Non, ce n'était pas non plus un lemon arrêtez de rêver… Hihihihi JE VOUS AIME!

-SNAPESLOVE-


	19. La belle preuve d'amour

**3 Temps, 2 Hommes, 1 Amour**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

_Chapitre 19 : La belle preuve d'amour_

Severus et son jeune amant étaient toujours sur le lit, ils s'étaient rhabillé comme il fallait et se collaient l'un à l'autre en se caressant un peu, tout doucement.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-J'ai un petit creux…

-Allons chercher quelque chose alors. Dit-il en se levant, entrainant Harry avec lui.

Ils allèrent vers les cuisines, quand un groupe de Serpentard apparut en face d'eux, mené par non moins que Draco Malfoy.

-Le petit Potty a encore fait une bêtise, onnnn! Rit l'un d'eux.

Harry lui lança un regard noir tandis que Severus n,en faisait même pas de cas. Draco s'avança en face du Gryffondor et le nargua avec ses yeux avant de dire…

-Ô grand Harry Potter, qu'as-tu donc fait pour te mériter une retenue?

-LA FERME! Intervint Snape, l'air plus fâché qu'à l'habitude.

Draco fixa l'homme avec surprise et vint pour protester, mais fut coupé encore…

-Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille, sinon tu auras affaire à moi… Murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour faire face au blond.

Harry esquissait un sourire et Draco ne comprenait plus rien, que se passait-il donc? Dumbledore les avait obligé à se respecter ou quoi?

-Fou le camp, Malfoy! Dit Harry.

Mais Draco ne le prit pas et vint plaquer Harry au mur en commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour le menacer, c'est alors que Severus le saisit par le collet et le cogna contre le mur à son tour…

-Il me semble t'avoir dit de le laisser tranquille… Dit-il en le fixant rageusement.

-Oui professeur. Fit Draco, les yeux pleins de peur et d'incompréhension.

-Quand tu le vois… Tu changes de chemin, est-ce bine clair? Le menaça Snape.

-Oui monsieur.

Harry regardait la scène lui aussi, avec incrédulité… Severus s'affichait presque… Presque.

-Ça va, tu lui fais peur… Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Snape à la vue de tous.

L'homme relâcha le blond sèchement et attendit qu'il parte. Harry ne savait plus comment réagir.

-Severus…

-Quoi?

-Ils vont se poser des questions maintenant.

-Et alors? Allons chercher à manger. Continua Severus en prenant Harry par la main, mais ce dernier reprit sa dite main aussi vite. –Qu'y a-t-il?

-Severus, je ne veux pas que personne sache, pour le moment…

-Oh! Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte! Oh non! Dit-il en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire aux Serpentards quelques minutes avant.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils devineront.

-Je ne crois pas non plus. Affirma Snape.

-Tu es… Comment dire… Très protecteur.

-C'est mal?

-Non! Pas du tout, j'adore te voir dans cet état… Ça m'exci… Mais il fut coupé par un elfe qui sortait des cuisines.

-Messieurs veulent à manger?

-C'est exacte. Dit Severus.

La créature ressortit avec un chariot plein de nourriture et leur fit son plus grand sourire.

-Voilà pour vous, messieurs.

-Merci. Firent-ils en cœur.

Quelques instant après, un vieil homme arrivait dans leur direction, tout souriant comme toujours avec ses petites lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sévère..

-Professeur Dumbledore. Dit Snape en lui faisant un signe poli de la tête.

-Professeur. Répéta Harry.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir… Toi et Severus… Ensemble dans un couloir avec un chariot rempli de nourriture? Dit l'homme en les regardant de par-dessus ses verres.

Pris au piège, impossible de mentir, impossible de dire la vérité…

-Monsieur Potter avait faim…

-Je vois… Il y a de la nourriture pour quatre dans ce chariot…

-Heu oui heu… J'en ai pris pour mes amis…

-Et ou sont-ils? Demanda Albus.

-Oui, ou sont-ils? Répéta Snape.

-Ils m'attendent.

-Et vous, Severus… Que faites-vous là? Vous le surveillez?

-Non.

-Vous l'accompagnez?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ah je vois… Vous ne faisiez que passer…

-En quelque sorte…

Albus laissa sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire et fixa Harry avant de déguerpir autre part, il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser, mais pour une fois, il ne se doutait pas de la raison.

-Tu crois qu'il s'en doute? Demanda Harry tout bas.

-J'en mettrais ma main au feu, mais faisons comme s'il ne savait pas. Aller, allons manger un peu, ensuite nous pourrons faire autre chose si tu veux.

Ils se rendirent dans les quartiers de Severus sans histoire et mangèrent, s'arrêtant juste avant le dessert…

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Quel est le dessert que tu aimes le plus parmi ceux-ci? Demanda Harry en pointant l'étage inférieur du chariot, là ou il n'ty avait que des pâtisseries.

-S'il y a du chocolat, alors j'aime.

-Va pour la mousse au chocolat! Dit Harry en prenant une petite coupe.

-Que vas-tu…

Et Harry lui en fourra une cuillère dans la bouche.

-Goûte ça!

-Mmm… Très bon.

-Plus? Dit Harry sur un ton aguicheur.

Severus fit signe que oui en souriant, mais Harry ne lui en donna pas une seconde, il la prit pour lui et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bien meilleur… Dit Severus tout bas.

-Attend… Fit Harry en débarrassant Severus de son par-dessus noir et de la chemise blanche qui se trouvait en-dessous très lentement, si lentement que le professeur cru qu'Harry voulait encore essayer de coucher avec lui.

Le jeune homme plongea la cuillère dans la mousse et vint la déverser entre lex deux pectoraux de l'homme.

-Tu me fais quoi?

-Je prépare le dessert…

Harry se pencha pour aller lécher le chocolat tout en gardant un contact visuel avec Severus, il sortit sa langue et vint prendre un peu de la petite douceur presque noire dans sa bouche. Severus eut un frisson et essuya le tout avec un petit chiffon de papier.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'enlèves? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai plus faim…

-Quoi? Fit Harry, incrédule.

-Tu as bien compris. Dit Severus. –Si je passe mon temps à craquer sous tes attentions, je risque de perdre le contrôle et crois-moi, je n'en ai pas envie.

Ben ça c'était une nouvelle!

-T'en as pas envie? S'obstina Harry.

Tout ce que Snape fit, fut de lui sourire espièglement en se croisant les bras. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sincère.

-T'es certain? Insista Harry en riant lui aussi.

Severus fit un signe de tête, mais impossible de savoir si c'était un oui ou un non, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, le regard sur le mur en face.

-Aller quoi, Severus!

-Harry, que dirais-tu d'aller t'amuser un peu avec tes amis? Tu n'a qu'à revenir un peu plus tard si tu y tiens.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi?

-Je te propose juste ta liberté.

-Mais j'ai envie de rester!

C'était très difficile pour Severus d'insister pour qu'Harry ait un peu de plaisir, il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le garder pour lui seul.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais j'ai du travail et c'est important que je le termine. Dit Severus en lui donnant un petit baiser sur la joue.

-Je vais dans la chambre… Appelles-moi quand tu auras terminé d'abord. Sourit Harry en emportant quelques livres avec lui.

Décidément, Harry ne voulait pas s'en aller et Severus respectait cela aussi. Il alla à son bureau et sortit son travail, s'il finissait tôt, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec Harry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Déjà dix heures du soir et Severus était toujours en train de travailler, Harry commençait à trouver le temps long, très long… Il alla se laver et revint dans la chambre, se prépara un peu et se rendit au bureau de Snape.

-Severus? Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte du bureau ou se trouvait l'homme.

-Hmmm? Dit-il en gribouillant quelques notes.

La porte s'ouvrit en un petit grincement, mais le professeur ne bougea pas.

-Severus?

-Oui Harry?

-Tu as bientôt terminé?

-Bientôt.

-Severus?

-Oui?

-Tu vas vouloir dormir ou faire autre chose ensuite?

-J'en sais rien, toi? Demanda-t-il en continuant d'écrire.

-Severus?

-Quoi?

-Sev…

Cette façon de se faire appeler attira son attention et il leva enfin la tête pour regarder Harry…

Le jeune homme sortait visiblement de la douche, il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille, pas de lunettes et ses cheveux mouillés que Severus aimait tant dégouttaient sur ses épaules. Harry était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, une jambe repliée et les bras derrière le dos. La tête penchée et les yeux séducteurs donnèrent un drôle de frisson à Severus qui lâcha finalement sa plume pour le regarder attentivement. Harry accota sa tête sur l'encadrement et entrouvrit les lèvres en fermant les yeux…

-Tu viens me rejoindre? Je m'ennuis terriblement… Dit-il d'une voix aguichante en passant son index sur sa poitrine très lentement de haut en bas.

Comment lui résister? L'image même de la séduction se tenait là devant lui à l'exciter exprès sans pitié…

Severus se leva et alla se coller à Harry, baissant la tête pour poser son front sur le dessus de la tête de son amour, puis le caressa doucement sur la taille, en silence, le tenant contre lui de son autre main. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et lui donna un baiser digne de l'amour qui naissait en lui doucement, mais sûrement.

Tout en s'embrassant passionnément, ils se dirigèrent de pas maladroits vers la chambre, Harry avait même refait le lit. Severus resta debout et Harry se couche sur le dos devant lui, quel spectacle magnifique se dit l'homme. Une expression apaisante recouvrait le visage d'Harry, il attendait que Severus vienne près de lui et quand ce dernier s'exécuta, il le fixa dans les yeux avec une intensité toute nouvelle. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et le fit coucher sur lui. Après un long et remarquable baiser, Harry prit un air sérieux et serra Severus très fort contre lui, puis porta sa bouche à son oreille…

-Je suis prêt à t'aimer Severus…

-À SUIVRE-

Est-il prêt? C'est ce qu'on verra dans le prochain chapitre qui… Si C'est un lemon, sera un chapitre entier de lemon… Et quand je ferai ce lemon c'est 8 à 10 pages word de lemon, donc à vos bavoirs mes poulettes! JE VOUS ADORE!

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
